Of Shurikens and Staffs
by Lady Evelynn
Summary: Yuffie and Aerith switch bodies by some mishap in the Waterway and find themselves understanding more about one another than they'd like. Mysteries unravel about both of their pasts, and Leon and Cloud are stuck in the middle, falling for who they believe is the true Yuffie and Aerith.
1. Come and Get It

**Of Shurikens and Staffs**

_**by: Lady Evelynn**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Disney and Square-Enix are the true culprits of genius._

* * *

**Prologue**: _Come and Get It_

"Why are there still heartless roaming around?" Leon muttered to himself. Yuffie perked up at the sound of his voice.

The sole protectors of Traverse Town were currently in the green room: Leon was leaning against the wall muttering to himself in deep thought, Aerith was standing near the door pacing, Yuffie was sitting comfortably on the bed kicking her legs back and forth almost hypnotically, and finally, Cloud was leaning against the wall next to Aerith as silent as ever. Cid, though not considered an active field worker of the Heartless Resistance committee, was sitting on a small stool across from the bed chewing on his toothpick like an addict.

It seemed all were trying to silently come up with an explanation to why the heartless kept pouring out from the darkness.

"I donno. Maybe it has to do with that stupid glyph in the waterway," Yuffie absentmindedly answered, swaying her legs back and forth childishly. Leon looked up followed by the rest of the group staring straight at the ninja in impressive disbelief.

Yuffie grinned sensing a positive reaction to her suggestion and brought her gaze up the group. Cloud looked amused at her answer and Aerith smiled happily. Cid cursed excitedly and snapped his fingers.

"My god brat, you may have a damn point!" He yelled, finally happy to be getting an answer. He was technically the genius of the group, but even geniuses need help from mischievously cute ninjas. Yuffie locked her eyes with Leon's thoughtful gaze and then grinned wider, he seemed almost pleased with her train of thought, too. She was finally of some use. The random floating thought made her blush.

"Hey, you guys should put more faith into the great ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie blurted out jumping onto the bed. "Let's go! I need to try out my new shurikens anyways,"

"Hold on Yuffie," Leon interrupted her happy dance as he rose from the wall he was leaning on. Yuffie jumped down from the bed and turned her full body to him. "We don't know if it's for a fact. Cloud," He nodded toward the caped wonder, "let's you and I go check it out first," Leon stated. Yuffie pouted and trailed Leon's eyesight to the cloaked swordsman.

"Cloud!" Yuffie whined, hoping to get sympathy from the new guy in the group. Cloud shifted his unemotional eyes to the young self-proclaimed ninja and then looked to Leon, not bothering to answer her plead.

"Sure," He said. Aerith instantly turned her head toward the blond swordsman and pouted disappointingly.

"Cloud, at least take me with you so I can heal you and Leon when you are hurt," Aerith said softly, and yet sternly. Cloud turned his full attention to Aerith then nodded. "And Yuffie too, Leon," Aerith included with a 'you-better-or-_else_' innocent glare. Leon slightly twitched at Aerith's tone of voice and nodded. Cid smirked and silently walked out of the room muttering something about manipulative ladies.

Yuffie grinned and ran over to Aerith's side and hugged her. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Yuffie squealed. After a few seconds of squeezing the life out of Aerith, Yuffie pulled back unabashedly. Leon shook his head and headed out followed by Cloud.

* * *

"Hiya!" Yuffie yelled throwing her shurikens at the heartless. "Take that you beady eyed- wait do you have eyes? Well, that's not the point. TAKE THAT YOU BEADY EYED HEARTLESS, YOU!" Yuffie exclaimed as she attacked more heartless. She covered the southern section of the waterway, as Cloud covered the entrance, and Leon covered the midsection.

Aerith was off at the sideline, staff in hand, healing the group. "There are too many of them and they're getting more powerful every second," Leon stated as he pulled the trigger to his gunblade. Cloud, further in the distance, nodded and ran by Leon's side.

"Let's go back, I think Aerith is running out of mana," Cloud noted and he swung his massive sword. "Aerith, come," Aerith glared at the man for a few seconds then began to bat away the heartless making her way toward the safety of the two men.

Yuffie's screech caught the attention of the gunbladest Leon switched his attention completely from the heartless to Yuffie instantly and saw that she was bleeding all over. A second later, she collapsed.

"Yuffie!" Leon made his way toward the wounded girl, hacking at anything in his path.

"Squall, duck!" Yuffie yelled picking herself up from the water. Leon didn't have a chance to correct her, though honestly that was the farthest thing on his mind now, when a bright light surrounded her body.

((_What the…_)) Leon thought as he did what the ninja had told him. The heartless near Yuffie instantly vanished and the light radiated from her body.

"Come and get it!" Yuffie yelled. The short girl summoned all of her energy into her hands and created a large light in the shape of a shuriken. Yuffie jumped into the air and threw it with all of her remaining might.

* * *

"Cloud! Help me!" Aerith yelled as the heartless surrounded her. Cloud spread his wing out that was tucked under his red cape, and sprang forward with an intense gush of speed. The heartless were easily batted away from the force of his take off.

When he arrived by her side, her withdrew his sword and threw back the heartless, but not all were instantly dispersed. "We need to get you out of here," Cloud commented, his back faced towards Aerith. He was in defensive mode, and somehow that made her feel so- so, weak.

"I am not weak, Cloud" Aerith growled, beyond frustrated. It was at that moment, she recalled a deadly spell. She wasn't just there for healing. In effect her body glowed with energy; Cloud turned around curious of the power he sensed in the maiden. "Sometimes you make me—"

"Come and get it!" Yuffie yelled simultaneously.

And afterward, a flash of bright light enveloped the entire waterway.

* * *

"Are you awake?" A voice familiar to Leon's spoke, waking her from a sweet and painless dream. Aerith opened up one of her eyes and saw that Leon was leaning on the side of the bed. His voice was filled with genuine concern. Nothing to worry about. But when Aerith focused her now both opened eyes, she noticed something unfamiliar about his features. It wasn't a new scar, or anything physical, but was rather an emotion. She saw worry, she saw fear, she saw anxiety, and more over she saw genuine affection. His tone had nothing on his eyes, which were so uncharacteristically expressive.

Leon must have realised her reaction, because he closed his eyes and shook his head. He looked like he was going to smile. Another thing Aerith hadn't seen in a long while.

"Leon," Aerith finally voiced. To her surprise her voice was a bit cracked, like if she had been bed resting (or voice resting) for longer than a day. But she ignored it for now, her voice wasn't the first thing on her agenda of questions to be asked. "Where am I? Where's Cloud? What happened in the Waterway? Did we... win?"

Leon laughed, or as close as a laugh he was going to get, placed a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't ask too many questions, you need your rest," The older man then reached for her chin, as he would to Yuffie if she annoyed him (in her opinion) too much, and held it lightly. This made her blush. She had never been this affectionate with Leon; they were more so, companions of same taste more than buddy-buddy. "But if it puts your overly active mind at ease to answer these questions, then I'll tell you. If you can tell you're in the green room. Cloud's in the other room with the other troublemaker. But whatever happened in the Waterway, I honestly don't have a perfect explanation as of now, caused a big mess of things," Leon paused, eying Aerith to see if she was going to comment, but all she did was soak in the information eagerly.

Why was Cloud not with her? Why was he with Yuffie? Did she hurt him? Did she push hi away again? Aerith shook her head; it hurt so much. But she didn't give any indication to the gunblade wielder that she was in pain. She'd never show her weakness to any one. She all thought this during the time Leon was evaluating her condition. He then continued on.

"It seemed you the rest of your strength to clear out the heartless, there was none left by the time you and the other one was finished with your little attack. I'd say it was pretty stupid of you two, and still that glyph remains. You might have something," Leon said, keeping his blue eyes locked onto Aerith's. It was a bit overwhelming, but he must have been really worried for her. She felt touched.

Then she asked the question that had been bugging her this entire time, "Did... did I hurt Cloud?"

Aeirth looked away, fear rising in her eyes. Did she really hurt him enough that he didn't want to see her, his childhood friend. If so, then there as no hope left; no hope left of bringing the Cloud she knew back to life. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to relax and listen to his response.

Leon loosened his grip on Aerith's chin and broke the eye contract as soon as she pulled away. "No," He finally replied, sighing unintentionally. "However, I think trouble-maker number two did more physical damage to him more than you to the heartless. She was quite reckless for being so level-headed,"

Yuffie, level-headed? That didn't sound right. Maybe he meant she's level-headed when in a fight more so than her out-of-battle self. No, that didn't sound right also. Damn, her head hurt. Aerith rarely cursed, but she was really feeling woozy. Leon seemed to catch on and used his other arm to support her body.

"Thanks, Leon," She smiled, still ignoring her voice. Did her spell really do damage to herself as well as the Waterway?

"We were lucky to get you two some medical help from Merlin; he said you guys wouldn't have made it if we were any later. Don't ever do something like that again,"

At his tone, Aerith opened her eyes and mouth, now looking directly at him. He looked like he made an blood vow to her just then, or it sounded like it. It was so out of character. It was too strange. Something in her face must have made Leon... stupid, for lack of word ((_thanks brain_)), because his determined features became conflicted, for a second, and then his lips were on hers.

* * *

Yuffie moaned. ((_Where the hell is Squall? Wait… where am I?_))

It hurt too much to move, so she concentrated all her energy into her hands and felt around. Yuffie's hand began to collect information. ((_Hmm, soft, comfy, sheets. Must be a bed. A huge dip beside me. A big one. It better not be Squall…_)) Yuffie thought, irritated. In any other case she would have been delighted; it's no secret she had a huge crush on her fighting companion. Why else would she train in the wee early hours before a decent girl had the mind to be awake with him, if not for the devotion she felt. Well, not necessarily devotion. But to find him in her bed while she was unconscious, that was not right. At least have the decency to court a lady before you got into bed with her. That thought further embarrassed her. ((_Leon... courting... me?_))

"Holy!" She opened her eyes and shot out of bed, ignoring the intense soreness throughout her body.

"It took you long enough," A not-Squall's voice said.

Yuffie yelped and jumped out of bed, trying to cover up what decency she thought she had left. Her boobs? Yuffie dismissed the thought. She didn't have boobs. Scanning around the room she found none other than Cloud sitting on the bed, wrapped in the darkness that pervaded the room. "You were out for a few days," He stated nonchalantly, like there was no privacy between them. Not even an 'are you okay, Yuffie?' just stating the facts.

She really wanted to say "Thank you Cloud," sarcastically, but nothing came out because she was in shock. Cloud was seemingly waist high naked on her bed. Like he didn't give a damn he was ruining virgin eyes, like he knew she liked it. Holy crap, did she like it? He was pale compared to Leon's chest. The only reason she could see this in the dark was because he was so pale. The skin colour also looked good on him, with his dark appearance and all. Gloomy and pale went good together, Yuffie grinned in her mind. No, no, no! She interrupted herself and covered her head with the red covers. Red?

Yuffie eyed the material. Last she remembered she lived in the Green room. Did Leon kick her out finally? Her heart dropped slightly. But she wouldn't give into defeat, she'll just ask him. "Hey, Cloud, where's Leon? Why isn't he here?" She demanded, refusing to peek at his naked chest again. Naked? Did he even have chest hair, like Leon did- well he only had a little that complimented him well- or was he shaven? Oh gosh! Naughty thoughts. "And why am I here?" She squeaked, pushing her wayward thoughts away.

"You must have used too much of your energy on that attack. It must have effected your short-term memory; you don't remember anything?" Yuffie shook her head. He'd see her movements clearly under the blankets, hopefully.

"You still haven't answered my question," Yuffie growled. Her voice, she thought, it seemed lighter. Like it matured in the few days she was out. ((_Must be from that stupid attack when I yelled like a banshee_)) Yuffie concluded.

"Leon is in the other room with your counterpart. It seems she pulled the same stunt you did." Cloud answered sounding, if Yuffie knew any better, a bit offended. Though she didn't know why. She never hurt Cloud, did she? Nah, he was a tough cookie. He'd hurt her if anything. Pulling down the blankets cautiously, she eyed him. Yup, definitely no visible hair. Erm, what?

"What were you thinking?" Cloud glared. Really, glared. She'd never been on the scolding end of Cloud before, maybe Leon, Cid and Aerith, but Cloud too? She didn't even know him! Only by reputation, but still. So, did that mean underneath his stoic looking cool batty self, he was genuinely worried about her well being? Hm, for being a strong, silent type, he showed more emotion than Squall ever showed her. Yuffie grinned and pulled down the blanket completely. Thank gawd she wasn't naked chest-wise too.

Leaning towards the man, Yuffie's grin turned into a knowing smirk. Cloud didn't move, but he didn't look comfortable as well. "Cloud, Cloud, Cloud…" Yuffie chanted in sing-song. Man, maybe she should yell some more; it seemed to benefit her voice box ironically. "You care for me, I'm so touched," Cloud shrugged and looked away, almost smirking.

"Don't you think it's a little too early in the morning for taunting," Cloud asked, crossing his arms. Yuffie winked. He was more fun to toy with than Leon. At least he replied to her taunts.

"That never stopped me before," Yuffie answered and she bent her head down and pouted innocently. Maybe she'd woe Cloud enough to win him on her side, and then he'd teach her some pretty cool fighting techniques.

Suddenly Yuffie's eyes widened looked at her bangs. "What... WHAT?" Yuffie yelled catching Cloud off guard. "When did this happen? Cloud! Did you mess with my hair?" Yuffie yelled as she yanked at her, now, light brown colored hair. Cloud blinked and then gave Yuffie a confused glance, from what she could make out from his glowing eyes. "Oh, don't you look at me that way; I always knew you had it in for me! Where's Leon?" Yuffie screamed as she jumped off the bed and ran to the door separating the green room from the red. She had enough of this game; why did Leon leave her with the likes of Cloud?

Yuffie turned the nob and opened the door. A soft creak was heard, but it didn't drown out the image of Leon doing something she'd never dreamed he'd be doing.

He was kissing her. Like, truly hardcore kissing _**her**_.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, this story just popped into my head I just had to write it! Lol.


	2. Major Problems

**Of Shurikens and Staffs**

_**by: Lady Evelynn**_**  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. So don't sue, this is for entertainment (mostly my own) purposes only.  
_

* * *

**Chapter One**: _Major Problems_

Aerith was shocked as Leon smacked his lips onto hers. It had startled her how forceful he was with her fully knowing that she and Cloud were _interested_. After a few seconds of feeling his lips upon hers, Aerith glared into his closed eyes.

((_Huh? He… fell asleep on me?_)) Aerith thought shocked. Her mind, or body, didn't process any of the information until a startling scream jolted her back to reality.

"Holy mother of heartless!"

Aerith pushed Leon off of her quickly and looked into the direction of the yelling voice. "What?" Aerith whispered as she made eye contact with none other than _herself_?

There was an eerie silence throughout the room as the two women looked at themselves totally disbelieving what their eyes had shown them. So many questions went throughout their minds but their mouths were slack. Suddenly Cloud entered the room from the main door and frowned as he watched the scene before him.

"Aerith," Cloud said, interrupting their states and stealing all the attention for himself. They both honestly didn't know who he was referring to. But he was looking at the body of Aerith. Yuffie, the current owner, opened her eyes wider to Cloud; for the first time in her life she was speechless.

"Yuffie, leave Leon alone and wash up," Cloud motioned at Yuffie's body, who was Aerith. This time Yuffie, in Aerith's body, turned around and glared at the man.

"What do ya mean?" Yuffie screamed as she pointed at Aerith. "She was just kissing up a storm on my freaking partner!"

Cloud ignored Yuffie's, possessing the body of Aerith, outburst.

"He was by your bed looking after you the entire time you were out; at least have the courtesy to let him rest now,"

Aerith's glare said enough. But Cloud once again ignored it and was about to exit out of the room when Yuffie snapped.

"This is a dream," She pinched herself. Then harder. Aerith looked on, praying it was as well. But she didn't feel any pain.

"This is all a dream. I'll wake up now, and I'll be sane again," She then began to laugh hysterically. Slowly, softly, at first, then full blown. She pinched herself harder, then after giving herself too much damage, Yuffie collapsed, exhausted and on the brink of tears.

She looked at her body and the shock reached its apex for the day. She began to cry, and then Cloud caught her before she fell. Distantly, she heard her body give into the yell she didn't have the strength for. Aerith screamed hysterically, then passed out. Yuffie followed her body, and passed out as well.

* * *

Both tucked into their respective beds by each respective male counterpart, the girls slept soundly. Cloud and Leon, who now was as alert as if he were in the heat of battle, were in the hallway.

"They're acting strange," Cloud stated, concerned. He'd never seen either of the girls act like this before. Leon nodded, glancing at the door to the green room, where Yuffie lie. "And what's worse is that the heartless aren't fading. It appears to be that the powers emitted from Yuffie and Aerith attracted more than ever,"

"I know," Leon growled as he ran his hands through his hair. "This isn't working out for the better. Since the Waterway caved in on us the heartless has increased in number and some had even gotten past into the first district."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, in thought. Though no one could really know what the Cloud Strife was truly thinking. "I say we just lock up the second and third district for good,"

At this Leon looked up and studied Cloud. "Are you suggesting _we_ move back into the first district?"

Cloud gave Leon a cold expression and then nodded, "It's better for Aerith and Yuffie, and once we find a way to cure Traverse Town from these heartless attacks then we can open the doors again,"

"Cloud, let's leave that option for last. Cid is almost done with the Gummi ship to take us back; as long as we can hold the heartless off until that time, then the faster we're out of here."

"Leon, have you noticed how the third district looked lately?" Cloud asked. "I think those glyphs do mean something like Yuffie said,"

"You think we should ask Merlin?" Leon asked.

"… Yeah," ((_If Merlin doesn't know, then we'll have to retreat._)) Cloud thought as he began to make his way to the Wizard's domain. He needed answers, and the girls being out like this didn't make it easier on him. Aerith was the key, he just didn't know for_ what_ just yet.

* * *

A/N: So I'm changing it around just a bit; if you didn't notice the changes then it's okay. The plot is also changing, too!


	3. Merlin’s Explanation

**Of Shurikens and Staffs**

**_by: Lady Evelynn_  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Or anything for that matter._

* * *

**Chapter Two**: _Merlin's Explanation_

Yuffie groaned. She still felt like she'd been hit on the wrong side of the keyblade; never a good sign when waking up. Lying on her back, ignoring the pain, she began to go over her mind on the scenario of the time at the Waterway. It was all such a blur in reality. She knocked out a few dozen of heartless, saved Leon from a swarm of incoming heartless, and apparently destroyed the Waterway. If only Phil could see her now, Yuffie thought grinning automatically, then she'd be considered at least a threat compared to other contestants.

Thinking back at the first time she entered the Olympus Coliseum, she never really noticed how many other survivors like Leon, Aerith and herself there really were. That was the first time she encountered the Mysterious Cloud Strife. She had been mad that day because Leon participated in the Olympics alone, leaving her in bed, while she roamed around to wait for the next round to come. She should have been training, but curiosity led her to the other side- considered the enemy's quarters- where she saw "him."

He looked vaguely familiar. With his golden blond hair and the way he presented himself. So she stalked him. She didn't realise he knew she was following- she was a ninja for keyblade's sake!- him until he disappeared around a corner. Confused, she began to run to catch up to him, and then she ran into something hard. Rather, someone. It was so embarrassing. Yuffie stifled a blush. She made an excuse about being lost, then got lost. The second time she saw him, Leon introduced her to the group. Aerith already knew him; for some reason, she felt so out of place at that second. She felt so young.

Yuffie groaned again, pushing away that feeling she resented. She didn't like feeling useless, she didn't like feeling like the third party on a date. Well, if they were talking about dates then her and Leon would be considered something, right?

"Yeah right," Yuffie muttered and turned to her side. If anyone wanted to disturb her from her beauty rest, they would find and wake her up. They never had a problem before. Especially Leon. He was always brooding about, keeping a keen eye on her. Nothing escaped him. Except for that kiss.

Yuffie shot up, eyes open as she recalled the events of last night. Blushing deep crimson, or what she assumed a normal colored blush and not a hyperventilating color due to panic, she looked around to find Leon and demand him an explanation. She dreamt, so realistically and very detailistic (even for her own imagination), that he kissed her! But she was watching on. It wasn't not considered normal for a dream. Dreams are really weird in that aspect, but in this dream she was Aerith.

"Leon," Yuffie hoarsely yelled, or attempted. It wasn't until her eyes focused on her surroundings she noticed she wasn't in her room. She was in Merlin's.

Merlin was a magician who originally came from Yuffie's home world, Radiant Garden. But now he was just a free loader like the rest of them, subjecting to living on a different world to survive. Traverse Town, the world of passing travelers trying to escape the heartless. But they never escaped. Yuffie vaguely thought why they left in the first place if they didn't even evade their problems.

"Glad to see you're awake, _Yuffie_," the voice of the old man said. Yuffie looked over to the origin of the voice and raided her brow.

"What's up, old man?" Yuffie croaked, slowly stretching. She'd been in many battles, Aerith would usually just take care of her with her medicinal herbs and magic ways of healing, but her body never felt this sore before. It wasn't just her body, it was more so like her soul had been effected by the battle too. If that made sense.

"Manners, manners, young woman," Merlin said, tsking his finger in a berating manner. Yuffie never cared for respect. This was a dog-eat-dog world, you had to fight to survive, not worry about manners and such.

"So, why am I here? Where's Squall? How about the rest of the group? Am I in trouble again?"

Being at Merlin's, one would be either learning (which Yuffie never cared to do) or training. Squall might have dropped her off here so she could learn to control herself more, the last attack apparently destroyed the Waterway, or so Cloud said. Wait, so then was it a dream?

Yuffie shook her head. "Well?" She was about to get up when Marlin's staff came into view and pushed her back onto the bed she was lying on. "Hey!" Yuffie growled, annoyed.

"You're here because of what you and _Aerith_ did,"

There he went talking cryptically funny again. Emphasizing on unneeded words. "Get to the point," Yuffie said, waving off the old man. If she didn't tell him to hurry, he might just go off on a tangent. And that was never good. She didn't really, honestly like to beat up old people. Well, maybe a little. She needed practice anyways.

"Do you remember any emotion you were having before you ended up unconscious?" Merlin inquired, rubbing his long beard in thought. By now his staff was removed from Yuffie's gut, thankfully, and placed on the floor to keep him from wobbling over while he thought.

"Um," Yuffie closed her eyes. The faster she got done with this, the faster she could confront Leon. "I remember we were surrounded and I didn't want to die. No wait, I didn't want Leon to-"

She cut herself off and rubbed her temple. What was she feeling then?

"What happened, Merlin?" Yuffie glared, focusing all her pain and frusteration at the older man. He seemed unfazed by her actions. She was never really that intimidating in the first place. Hmph.

"Cloud and Leon told me their side of the story; they said you and Aerith collapsed the entire waterway. But the threat of heartless still remain. If anything, you girls did not do anything to remedy the problem,"

Just what she wanted to hear, she thought sarcastically.

Merlin continued on, now pacing about his study. "It seems you and Aerith unleashed a pretty good amount of power. Very dangerous stuff," The last part he muttered more to himself, and a lot more uncomprehensible nonsense. Yuffie just wanted to go. Ask Aerith to heal her, and fix what she broke.

"Just use your magic or something so I can go already. Show me what I did wrong," Yuffie grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, right, right," Merlin laughed. He pointed his staff into the air, then exclaimed, "Alakazam!" the a ball of blue light floated down materializing from the air, and onto Yuffie's lap. She held it in her hands until it became a reflective orb. She then saw that it wasn't a dream like she hoped. She wasn't just seeing herself in a dream kissing Squall, she saw Aerith in her body kissing her man! And she was molested by Cloud! Before she threw the object and began to hyperventilate again, the reflective surface rippled into something of another image.

She stopped and paid attention. Maybe she'd get a logical explanation from the old coot. She shook her head. It was impossible to ever get anything straight out from the old man! That's why she never liked to visit him in the first place. She preferred to train with Leon on her own.

The image in the ball became clear. It was from her eyes, her memories, her body's point of view. She saw the situation again, the heartless over powering her, Leon coming to save her, the heartless turning their attention to Leon. Seeing this again, she remembered exactly how she felt. She felt... selfless. She needed to protect him. So she ordered him to get down and she allowed her heart to attack those heartless. She used her last bit of energy to protect him. Then the orb dispersed when the light got too bright, and Yuffie was speechless.

After a few minutes of silence, Yuffie opened her mouth. "What happened, Merlin?" She asked quietly, still spooked about everything going on. It was so unrealistic. "Where's my body? Why am I Aerith? What happened?" She was going to continue, maybe into the next millennium with questions, but the sound of her voice interrupted her.

"Surprisingly, you're taking this better than Aerith," Merlin chuckled, casting his old eyes off into the ceiling. That was usually where Aerith practiced on days she disappeared. She was the mage of the group, and where else to hone one's abilities than in a magician's home? She must have been letting off a lot of steam, Yuffie thought. Picking herself all the bed, she wobbled a bit and adjusted herself to her new body. It wasn't permanent, she told herself, Merlin will fix it.

Breathing in an out, she managed to ignore her pain and walk towards the lift to what would lead her to where her body was at the moment. Merlin watched on as Yuffie struggled. "This isn't funny, Merlin," Yuffie yelled. "You don't know what I'm going through!"

"Actually, yes I do. I am a shape-shifter. I am wiser than I look, young one," Merlin nodded and followed Yuffie's trail.

"What the hell happened to me, old man!" Yuffie growled turning to him. But he wasn't behind her, he was already on the lift. "Can't you fix it?"

"Come, come now. I will inform you and Aerith when you both see each other about the predicaments of this situation. I promised her I wouldn't tell her while you were out. That isn't fair leaving her in the dark as well, right Yuffie?"

"Whatever,"

* * *

Just like she expected, Aerith was training. But magic and Yuffie never got along. And it seemed that being in Yuffie's body, magic didn't listen to Aerith any better than it did with Yuffie. And it was beyond frustrating. Every target she aimed at, did not get hit. She'd never had problems before. Yuffie watched her body as Aerith unleashed her many spells. Even though Aerith was using her little body, she somehow carried herself as if she were an elegant fighter. Something Yuffie never really thought about before. Who cared about looks, right?

Yuffie watched on silently as Aerith threw more spells. They kept on missing of course. But Aerith was determined.

"Ahem," Merlin interrupted. Aerith halted, her breath even for herself being on a rampage a few seconds ago, and looked over to her familiar form.

"Yuffie?" Aerith asked tentatively. She walked closer to her body, eyes growing wider, and exaimined herself.

"The one and only," Yuffie offered a smile. It was so awkward, looking at herself. Hearing another person's vocals instead of her own answering. It was mind blowing.

"Merlin, you said you have shape-shifted before. Can't you fix us?" Aerith questioned, looking past her body. Pure determination on her face. It looked kind of freaky seeing another emotion played on her own face, one she rarely did herself.

"I can tell you what I know. Come girls, sit," Merlin summoned a couple of chairs and waited for Yuffie and Aerith to sit. They didn't sit close to each other, but not too far away. Just comfortably so.

"It is true I have shape-shifted before, and can revert to my old form. However, I cannot trade my soul into another living being. Possession takes many years to master, even more so to perfect and become an art. I can manipulate my physical form, but it seems you two have switched souls. Though it sounds impossible, it is probable. The emotion you felt, Aerith, was a form of selfishness. You wanted to prove yourself you were fit to take care of yourself, not needing any one else to rescue you. While Yuffie felt selflessness. She desired to protect the ones she loved. These opposite feelings let out at the same time resulted in your life forces being switched.

Though technically you were supposed to lose your life from that attack," He looked at Yuffie in Aerith's body, then to Aerith in Yuffie's, "Aerith protected your soul with her desire of self-preservation. Therefore, your life forces switched. Following?" Merlin asked, smiling under his wizard's beard.

Aerith looked away, and crossed her legs. Yuffie looked towards Aerith and smiled. She would have died, huh? "I guess this is better than death, right?"

Aerith didn't answer. At that moment Fairy Godmother entered with tea. She smiled at the two young women and used her magic to teleport the cups and such to a summoned table before the girls. "Now, drink up dearies. You need to gather your strengths. Especially you, Yuf- Aerith," She corrected herself a bit too late. Aerith, in Yuffie's form, groaned and sunk herself into a deeper depression.

"So you can't fix us?" Yuffie asked, impatiently.

"Not right now, no. I have to do some research. What I ask of you now is that you visit here more frequently," He eyed Yuffie in Aerith's body seriously at the mention of visiting, "and understand the bodies you are in. Yuffie must learn to be Aerith, and vice-versa. I also recommend not telling the boys,"

"What? Why? They have a right to know!" Yuffie argued, glared right back at the old magician.

"No, Yuffie, he's right," Aerith spoke up, softly. Her tone seemed to give Yuffie's naturally cracky one a more feminine touch. It was weird. Would they ever get used to this? She's only ever known being Yuffie, herself. She can't pull this off.

"Why?"

"Because we don't need to bring them down anymore than we did last night," Aerith replied sternly. That got Yuffie to shut up. They did cause quite a mess last night, and more so she didn't honestly want to be a burden. "We pretend we're each other until Merlin fixes this. Or it fixes itself,"

"But Aerith..." Yuffie moaned.

"Now, drink your tea and we'll start sorting this tomorrow," Fairy Godmother interjected, offering a small smile. Aerith silently grabbed the tea cup from the table before her and drank. Yuffie watched her body then followed the same action.

After drinking, she felt a little better. At least this brought Aerith and Yuffie closer, right?

* * *

A/N: So I took out the humorous parts. I might regret this later, but we'll see. I honestly liked making Yuffie mute. Maybe I'll add it on in later chapters. Haha.


	4. Aerith's Sadness

**Of Shurikens and Staffs**

**_by: Lady Evelynn_  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter Three**: _Aerith's Sadness_

Their bodies felt a little better after drinking the tea Fairy Godmother concocted for the girls. Other than drinking, there was nothing else to do. Everyone sat in silence trying to absorb the information or try to remedy the problem. Soon after tea was finished the magical duo left the girls to their privacy.

Yuffie waited anxiously for Aerith to say something because honestly she didn't have anything sane to offer. She always relied on Aerith to figure out all the level-headed things while she just pummeled any other situation head-on. But Aerith wouldn't say anything or even budge. She just looked into the empty tea cup in her hand distantly.

Yuffie thought silently to herself that she didn't like that look on her body's face. It just wasn't "her." Then again, she wasn't herself either.

Yuffie finally opened her mouth. "Do you really think we're a burden to them?"

"To who?"

"Leon, Cloud, Cid. In our current... situation,"

Aerith let out a small smile, the first indication to know that she could operate Yuffie's body correctly. The smile was a little abnormal, though Yuffie honestly didn't think Aerith meant to smile like that- even though that smile fit her body's personality. "Definitely," The smile was an ironic offering to their situation. Comforting, but insincere.

"Oh,"

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"The first thing we need to do is figure out how to properly operate our new vessels. Your body isn't congruent with my soul, so magic won't come easy apparently. At least without vigorous conditioning. Also, my body isn't fit for the way you maneuver,"

Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"We need to train together. You tell me your tricks, I'll tell you mine. From little habits that make us, us to the things that can easily fool the boys," Aerith turned her body towards Yuffie and smiled. Yuffie nodded softly, "So, we shall begin with little stuff. We might assume we know each other because we've lived in each other's company for so long, but there are things that even I don't share that makes me who I am,"

"Yeah," Yuffie nodded, understanding perfectly. They both had a rough past. Actually, everyone did. What was supposed to be a normal childhood for Yuffie was turned ugly and nightmarish fast. The deaths of the people Yuffie grew up with scarred her memory, and the horrors she saw as Cid escorted the survivors to the Gummi Ship (his newest invention at the time); her home planet being devoured by ever growing darkness replaying over and over in her mind like a bad reverie. It scarred her to this day, but made her who she is: a fighter.

So throughout the rest of the day the girls shared stories. Yuffie shared her likes and dislikes, Aerith listened and recited back. Aerith shared hers, along with a few past tales from back in Radiant Garden. Truth be told, Yuffie didn't remember much of Radiant Garden, but Aerith knew so much. So Yuffie listened, kicking back and forth her legs, and Aerith began to smile a little more.

* * *

It was night fall by the time the girls decided to head back. Cloud and Leon had dropped both girls off at Merlin's after they passed out from their discovery, Merlin told them before bidding them good bye. They talked about the situation concerning the Waterway and heartless, more like Leon and Merlin spoke while Cloud listened in. They entrusted the girls in his capable hands and went to inspect the damage the girls did; since it was night time when they attacked, the daylight would show now the true extent of the damage.

They hadn't returned back when Yuffie and Aerith entered the hotel.

"Doesn't it ever get eerily quite around here sometimes? Like so quiet that you think some inanimate object will jump out of the shadows and pounce on you?" Yuffie asked Aerith who was walking beside her. It was weird looking down at someone, Yuffie thought, especially herself. With that thought, she decided she rather enjoyed being her comfortable height of five foot two. Two inches taller was too much too tall.

"Yes. I prefer the quaint town of Radiant Garden compared to these halls. At least it was more spacious and had better scenery," Aerith agreed, her eyes glazing over as if recalling a memory. Yuffie studied her body while Aerith reminisced. Did she really look like that when she was thinking hard about something?

"Oh, I know Yuffie!" Aerith smiled, looking up at her body and clasping her hands together. "Try some magic and light the hallways,"

Yuffie blinked. She was never good with magic. Actually, magic plain didn't like her. Which is why she preferred projectiles compared to raw energy throwing. Less power, but at least she can catch it if it ricocheted back.

"Yes! Like a basic fire command. It's simple. Just concentrate on the energy and then call its name. The better you are at magic, the easier it is to conjure up from nothing. When I first was learning magic I had to speak the name fifty times for it to begin to answer my calling. Well, after that it was a breeze. Though, Yuffie, you don't have to. It was only a suggestion,"

"Yeah, I'm not going to call out 'fire' fifty times a million to light up a hallway. Too much effort," Yuffie waved her hand. "Plus, I'm sure you can conjure up a simple flame using my body," Yuffie grinned, looking at her body.

Aerith laughed forcefully and looked away, "All right, I'll give it a shot,"

((_Oh crap,_)) Yuffie thought, recalling Aerith's practicing today. She might just burn down the building with her erratic aim.

Yuffie tensed up as she watched Aerith try and master her body to preform a magic spell. What would have been simple, looked difficult. Yuffie's body seemed relaxed, but she could see that her body's brow was twitching from concentration. A minute later, Aerith held out Yuffie's hand and concentrated harder.

To Yuffie's disbelief, she saw a spark. "Aerith, you're doing it! Oh my gawd, I can cast magic!" Yuffie grinned, losing all tension and replacing that energy with excitement. Maybe when they're in their own bodies Yuffie will still retain the ability to use magic.

((_More tricks for me to use!_)) Yuffie squealed in her mind, jumping up and down.

"Fire!" Yuffie's voice called out. Aerith opened her eyes, but unlike when Aerith was in her original body, her eyes did not light up. The spark dispersed from her outstretched hand and Yuffie and Aerith were left in the dim lighted hallway, in silence.

"Well," Yuffie muttered, "That was anticlimactic,"

"Hm. It was easier this morning. Then again I was a bit emotional. But don't worry, I'll get it down,"

"Maybe we should just concentrate on out bodies' natural gift. My body with attacking, your body with magic,"

"This is just so hard," Aerith moaned.

"Now that sounds just like me. Don't give up. We'll be back to normal in no time," Yuffie grinned confidently. Each girl walked to their respective bedroom doors and looked at each other awkwardly. Aerith was upfront of the green room's door, and Yuffie was upfront of the red. From now on they would have to play the part of the other until things got back to normal. Simple, right?

* * *

Aerith was pacing her new room. She'd never been one to explore, but she didn't know Yuffie's room intimately enough. There was no decorations, as with her own. There was simply no luxury time to waste on simple things as aesthetic pleasures; it was fight, protect, survive mode all day everyday.

It was their job to protect the wanderers of Traverse Town. As long as they did their job, the first district was safe- where the denizens of the town resided. But Aerith didn't live with the rest of the town, they lived in the second district Traverse Town Hotel. It was close to the first district encase they needed to go there, and it was also close to their headquarters in the Small House located in Third District.

The boys resided in the houses offered in the Third District. They needed their privacy. Most of all Cloud.

Aerith sat on the edge of her new bed and looked around the room to preoccupy her mind. She was still in shock, but there was nothing she could do about it. So when her eyes were tired gazing over Yuffie's things, she began to think. Delve into her mind and understand the situations, her feelings.

What Merlin said in the Mystical House bothered her much. She never felt like that before. The intense feeling to prove something. She relied on Cloud to be there for her, but she also didn't want to rely on his protection. She wanted to be free. Aerith furrowed her brows, confused with her emotions.

What did she want? Did she want Cloud or not?

Before she could get too deep into thought a knock came from the door. "Come in," She answered automatically.

Leon entered.

Aerith looked up and offered a smile, still a bit distracted with her thoughts on Cloud.

"Yes?"

"Yuffie, are you okay?" Leon asked as he made his way towards her bed. Aerith blinked. She almost forgot she was Yuffie.

((_Oh moogle puffs, what would Yuffie do normally? She'd use Leon's true name._)) Her thoughts quieted at the thought. She didn't like bothering people, or the thought of discomforting others, and Leon was especially disturbed when hearing his true name: Squall Leonhart.

She looked up at her childhood friend and remembered the pain that he went through, the distancing of himself, the constant torturing of himself. He was so hard on himself. But Yuffie seemed to always... Yuffie just reached to him somehow.

"Yeah Squall, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a grown up, I can handle a few battle wounds," She hoped that sounded like her.

Leon raised his brow, but didn't correct her. He stopped when he stood upfront of her, looking down intently into her eyes.

Aerith noted his lack of correction. Maybe he was giving her a free pass.

Then his eyes became cloudy. "A few battle wounds? Merlin said you could have died. You almost did die, Yuffie,"

Aerith could tell he was holding himself back. She smiled softly. He really did care so much about her. Looking on from a third person point of view it was sweet, but actually experiencing it... it was intense. She'd never been on this end of Leon's worries. Aerith always made sure she was okay so not to worry him more.

"But I didn't. Don't be such a spazz," Was she too harsh?

Leon didn't seem affected. At least on the outside. "I don't want you going out until you're completely recovered. I want you and Aerith to move back to the first district. Cid and I can handle the heartless for now,"

"No!" Aerith yelled. The last thing she wanted to hear from Leon was that she was worthless in battle.

"This is nonnegotiable. Aerith will agree with me, Yuffie. Don't be stubborn. Just listen for once, dammit," Leon said back, clamly though with subtle hints of aggravation.

((_The hell I would agree!_))

"I'm feeling better all ready. Merlin and Fairy Godmother fixed me right back up. I'm staying put, both me and Yuf- you, Cloud and Aerith," She almost didn't catch herself, she was too preoccupied defending her right to fight than thinking about keeping her identity a secret. But luckily, she corrected herself.

She almost smiled at her cleverness until Leon put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in.

Were Yuffie and Leon more intimate than what they led on? Aerith blushed at the contact, halting her anger.

Concern were once again in his eyes. "Yuffie, please. For me,"

It was rare when Leon begged; he almost never resorted to that. Actually, he never begged before. But with Yuffie, he seemed a different person. Which brought her mind back to its previous inquiry.

"Le-Leon?" Aerith stuttered, unable to rebel much longer. "I'll talk to Aerith about it. But I won't give you an answer now. That's the best I'll do," She tore her eyes from Leon's and looked down at the floor. She heard Leon's chains move on his clothing and watched as his feet began to move away from her. There was really nothing else to be said.

Silently she wondered how Cloud and Yuffie were holding up. Yuffie didn't really know Cloud as much as she did. And apparently she didn't know Leon as well as Yuffie knew him.

Distantly, throughout that was happening, she mused that she would have to do a little renovating in Yuffie's room. Green just wasn't going to do.

* * *

Yuffie didn't use the door connecting the rooms to each other, rather she was used to going the Hallway route. She never liked disturbing Aerith encase Cloud was in her room; for some reason he just gave her the chills. But being in Aerith's body now, could she really evade him like she used to? She didn't realise the extra, pointless effort she made now until she reached her old door.

That was when Leon opened the door.

Yuffie looked up at him and awkwardly smiled. "Hey Leon,"

Come on, she didn't say his real name all the time. Leon nodded towards her after shutting the door.

"So, whacha up to?"

"Yuffie's being stubborn again; she won't listen to reason. I'm hoping you'll be more convincing," Leon eyed her, almost humorously. Yuffie raised a brow. Was that supposed to mean something?

"For what?" She asked suspiciously.

"I asked Yuffie if she'd consider moving to the first district, to keep her out of harms way," Yuffie grinned. He really did care about her. Then her eyes trailed to his lips. Did they really, or, did he really mean to kiss her?

Yuffie watched his lips as he spoke again. "Of course she said no. I should have forced her to reconsider. I can't have her running about in her condition; it's dangerous,"

"So you're saying she's a liability?" Yuffie asked in a flat tone, now disinterested in his lips.

"Aerith, I'm saying I can't handle her risking herself foolishly," His blue eyes looked frigid as he said that.

Yuffie was taken aback. She didn't completely understand what was going on. Aerith and Leon always seemed to have a secret language of their own, even though she knew the language they spoke. It was all gibberish to her, because everything was vague.

So, curing herself of curiosity, she asked: "Why? Why are you so protective of her?"

Leon sighed and moved away from the door. "It's my responsibility, Aerith. You of all people should know that,"

((_Responsibility? Is that all I am to you?_)) Yuffie was furious. She'd ask exactly what Leon meant to Aerith as soon as she entered the door. But right now Yuffie was supposed to play Aerith. So she'd give an Aerith-like answer.

"You shouldn't worry so much. She can handle herself. She's alive, isn't she?" What was supposed to come out as soft, sweet and comforting, came out bitter. Leon's eyes looked back to her door then to her. He nodded and pulled something out from his pocket.

They were earrings. Yuffie looked on curiously. He was giving Aerith earrings? Weird.

"Cloud left these for you,"

Outstretching her hand, she grabbed the jewelry and then watched him as he stalked off. As soon as Leon was out of sight, Yuffie barged in.

"So, what did Leon and you talk about?" Yuffie asked, eyes narrowed.

Watching her body in a pathetic state made her even more pissed. Years of perfecting her body to be strong was wasted in Aerith's hands. Aerith slowly lifted up her head, but her eyes seemed distant.

"Well? I just got done talking to Leon. What's this crap about him feeling responsible for me?"

"He said that?"

"Yeah, and a whole bunch of other insensitive crap I could care less about. Why the hell is he so damn protective of everyone?"

"He lost everything, Yuffie,"

"I lost everything too, that gives him no right to inhibit everyone else around him 'cause he's so damn scared,"

"Yuffie, you don't understand,"

"Then make me!" What meant to sound strong and demanding came out like a desperate plea. All Yuffie wanted to do was understand, she was a big girl now.

They were silent for awhile, Aerith looking away again and Yuffie slowly regaining her composure from her outburst.

"Yuffie, you were seven. You weren't there, old enough, to see Leon suffering to try and fix things that were incurable,"

It was true, Yuffie joined Leon's Heartless Resistance committee a few years back, and officially became a member almost a year ago after pestering him for so long. But she wasn't able to go along with him to different worlds and see what he did when he was younger. When he was her age now.

"He can't protect everyone,"

"I know, Yuffie, but he tries. And it kills him, he worries so much even though you're unaware. He protects you because he cares. He just doesn't want to see you hurt,"

Yuffie looked away, towards her door, and remembered the look in his eyes. Distantly she added, "Oh, I came in here because Cloud left something for you in the room. It's a letter. Though I don't know what it means,"

She handed the letter to her and watched as her eyes scanned it.

"Cloud's gone?" Aerith whispered, her eyes widening.

"I guess so. Leon also gave me these, too," She held out the earrings, dangling them from her fingers. Yuffie's body's eyes widened as they laid sight on the jewelry. "Said they were from Cloud,"

Aerith looked away, hurt seen in Yuffie's once familiar eyes. For being new to Yuffie's body, she definitely got her emotions down. Or was the soul in control of that? There was a saying that eyes are the windows to the soul, or some mumbo-jumbo stuff that.

"What are they?" Yuffie asked.

"A momentum. Cloud'd gone off to fight,"

"Fight? Fight who? I don't understand. I thought he was with us for good,"

"No, he's... different. He's gone off to fight the darkness, a more personal battle. I don't understand this entirely either, but Cloud- Cloud needs me," Aerith whispered.

Yuffie looked on as Aerith began to cry. Tears slowly formed then overflowed. It was an oddly beautiful sight; Aerith made her body look fragile, true, but not in a pathetic sense. She pondered randomly if this was how Leon saw her and wanted to protect her because of her seemingly frailty.

She brushed away that thought immediately, she wasn't the weak one. No, she was strong. And she was going to prove it. Leon couldn't protect her forever, she was a big girl. And big girls help people.

* * *

A/N: So, from here on out the plot has changed. Woot!


	5. Yuffie's Rebellion

**Of Shurikens and Staffs**

_**by: Lady Evelynn**_

_All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I am writing this purely for entertainment purposes and am not making any sort of profit besides that I get more free space in my brain. And that only profits me. The plot, however, is mine._

**Warning**: There is a little "self-exploration" in this chapter. Nothing too graphic, but it's a warning nonetheless.

* * *

**Chapter Four**: _Yuffie's Rebellion_

When Aerith recovered herself, she began to tell Yuffie the story behind the mysterious gift he gave to Aerith. Yuffie stood the entire time and listened. Aerith always had this ability to draw people in, even the overly hyperactive Yuffie who rarely listened to anyone. Even though she was in Yuffie's unimpressive body, Aerith still maintained that ability.

"Before there was heartless, before there was corruption, Radiant Garden was a haven of peace ruled by Ansem the Wise. There was the working class who resided in the town of Radiant Garden, and then there were those of regal stature who lived amongst the castle, Hallow Bastion. Radiant Garden was a world filled with different people, but we were all so undiscriminating.

"Leon was about your age when he left for training camp, to become a member of the elite forces that protected the castle. This was months before the invasion of Maleficent's heartless, when little bothered the people of the lands. Cloud and I were barely teens; he wanted to follow in Leon's footsteps, to become a protector of Radiant Garden as well.

"He heard rumors of a land too far to reach by foot, or even magic, which was legend to make boys into heroes. Because he couldn't join the forces at his age he decided to embark on a journey to that faraway land."

Yuffie shifted in thought. "You mean… Olympus Coliseum?"

Aerith nodded. "Though traveling by airship hadn't been perfected by then, or well, it hadn't been well known. So there was no possible way to travel there. However, Cloud knew Cid had been working on a way. He planned with… a friend, at the time, to leave. Tifa and I caught wind of their mischievous plan and confronted them." Aerith laughed, recalling a distant memory.

"Tifa? Who's that?" Yuffie asked, raising her brow suspiciously. She also vaguely wanted to know who the unnamed friend was, but Tifa came out first.

"You were too young to remember her. She was a dear friend of mine and Cloud's. We all grew up together. When the invasion happened, she was… she was so brave," Aerith forced a smile. "Those earrings are hers. Cloud never forgave himself. He disappeared, jumped ship on one of the other worlds we traversed through to find his way again. We all changed that day, Yuffie."

At those words, Aerith's eyes darkened. For the first time Yuffie sensed that Aerith wasn't as she made herself out to be.

"How come you guys never shared this with me?"

"Yuffie, some memories are just too painful. We should live for those who are not alive now, and protect those who are in danger of losing themselves to the darkness. We are their hope, besides the keyblade wielder. We can't afford to reminisce nor relax, at least until the war is over. And Leon believes in that as well. Which is why I am concerned,"

"About what?"

"Well, Sora sealed away the heartless from entering this world, and yet there are still more than ever. If this continues, we might have to relocate. But Leon wants us on the sidelines. And without Cloud here… It's a suicide job by himself."

"Sooooo, we're just going to have to tell him that we should just get the old man to relocate everyone to another safe house," Yuffie's intended tone didn't sound in sync with Aerith's voice box, and this deeply irked Yuffie.

Aerith shook her head. "Most worlds are overrun by heartless, we saved as much people as we could from other worlds and Traverse Town was the only stable world. We have to stay here until Sora finishes his duty as the keyblade wielder. We just need… more help,"

"We can help. We've been able to hold them down so far. And a few more heartless isn't going to kill us,"

"Yuffie," Aerith glared up at her body. Yuffie cringed. She didn't like that stern voice coming from her own voice box, as well. "We are no use to Leon or anyone else in our current predicament. We can help the people, but we can't fight the heartless in hordes. I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe it's right that we move to the First District,"

"No way! Just because I'm handicapped now doesn't make me useless. I'll whack away the heartless with sticks if that even helps the tiniest bit. I'm not going to runaway and let Leon handle it by himself,"

"I'll persuade Leon to come with us, to wait it out until Sora—"

"What? You think little Yuffie is going to persuade that stubborn ox Squall to move his rear end and retreat?"

Aerith flinched at the reality of her words. Being in Yuffie's body did put a damper on her persuasive abilities. "I'm sure once he hears all the facts he'll see the benefits of moving to first district with us."

"Bull crap."

"We have to try. Yuffie, no matter how much you want to help, you don't understand my body. When we return to normal, I want my body the way it was when I last was in it. I don't want you being reckless with something that's not yours to destroy,"

Yuffie opened her mouth, shut it, then opened it again, only for nothing to come out. She didn't have a retort. So she shut her mouth and folded her arms, waiting for Aerith to talk.

"Cloud will come back, Leon will listen to us, and Merlin will figure out an antidote to whatever happened to us. Don't worry. Now, it's been a long day and all I want to do is rest," Aerith's eyes shifted to her new bed and she sighed deeply.

"Right, right. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, _Yuffie_," The former young ninja said defeatedly and stalked off to the door connecting the two rooms.

"Night... Aerith," Aerith whispered as she got under her green covers.

* * *

_Fire was everywhere. It was a strange occurrence since the world was being taken over by darkness. But houses, merchant stores, and everything was burning before a young pair of innocent eyes. Blue-grey eyes watched in confusion as the darkness came to life and devoured people like they were midnight snacks._

_It wasn't until people started crying and screaming that Yuffie realised that the people being taken by the darkness were never going to come back again. But still, she watched on from the heights of her roof the chaos that ensued below unable to do anything._

_Yuffie should have known what was happening when her parents woke her up in the middle of the night and told her to hide while they helped the townspeople. But she was seven, and at that age she didn't take anything seriously. So after her parents left, she left too. She was a self-proclaimed ninja. She could help out!_

_But when she reached her roof, she saw the entire town of Radiant Garden in flames, and all the sparkles that once pervaded the sky vanished with the darkness that followed the flame._

_Yuffie didn't see her parents anywhere. They must have made it to town by the time she escaped and stumbled up the roof. She lived towards the castle, a little ways from the town. So the fire hadn't reached her side yet. But still, Yuffie stood as she watched the flames draw nearer, silently._

_At age seven you didn't really think about life and death; you thought your parents were invincible. So Yuffie ignored the feeling in her gut telling her to run because her mind rationalised that her parents would protect her. So she sat down on her roof and watched, waiting in silence, like the flame drawing closer._

_She must have drifted off because the last thing she remembered was being carried in the arms of someone familiar. Someone with dark hair and eyes like herself._

* * *

Yuffie jolted up from her bed, panting and sweating. Her body felt like it was on fire. She instantly threw the blankets off and looked around with her trained ninja eyes. After calming her heart down and sensing no threat, she laid back down.

In the corner of her eyes she spotted her new bangs, well, Aerith's. Everything was real, she was still in Aerith's body. Tentatively, she drew her hands cautiously up her new body and curiously explored. Aerith had curves, any blind man could see that, and Yuffie had always been a little envious of the mage. Feeling softly at her new curved waist, she continued feeling around. She surmised once that Aerith had used magic on her figure to make her as proportionate as she was now, but dismissed it after searching for the spell in the tomes Merlin had in his house and not being able to find anything. If Merlin didn't have it, it didn't exsist.

Yuffie gulped once she reached the curve of Aerith's breasts. Was it wrong to do this to a body that didn't belong to her? Was she a pervert? Yuffie shook her head then grabbed her breasts quickly, halting her paranoid thoughts.

They were firm and big compared to her body's. Yuffie frowned then immediately let go. She slowly sat up and looked at Aerith's legs. Normally, Yuffie slept in shorts and a t-shirt. Wearing the closest to what Aerith had as a shorts, which were spankies by the way, and a t-shirt, which was one over sized t-shirt (how did Aerith get this?), she could see that her legs were well toned. As far as Yuffie knew, she never saw Aerith work out her body. Just practicing magic spells. Maybe all that walking got her this body.

Yuffie sighed. What the hell was she supposed to do? She missed herself, but she couldn't sit around and do nothing! And that's exactly what Aerith and Leon wanted her to do. Sit and wait. Unacceptable for the great ninja Yuffie!

Yuffie grabbed at her scalp hair and moaned. Maybe she could talk to Cid about lending her a Gummi ship?

((_No, the old man is probably snoring his A, B, Cs now. Duh!_))

Maybe she could steal it?

((_And go where?_))

To find Cloud?

Yuffie blinked. What the heck was she thinking? ((_Yeah, what the heck are you thinking? Oh man, I need to do something or I'll go crazy. But I might go crazy if I do do something!_)) Having conversations within your mind was a sure sign of insanity. ((_No it isn't!_))

Going back to the topic of the creepy winged bat man, Cloud, he was on a mission to rid the world of darkness right? Or something. Maybe if she joined him, she'd be able to do something beneficial. Cloud wouldn't say no to Aerith, would he? Yuffie grinned. Trouble was, he already left. It might take days to find him.

But she did know one thing. She first met him at Olympus Coliseum, he went to apparently search for Phil to become a hero before Radiant Garden became the stronghold of all evil, and the last place he was seen from was at the games! So, her first stop was to go to the land of Heroes.

It was risky, but they needed all the help they could get. And Cloud just got here anyways, why the heck did he have to stalk off again? He was being selfish, and it was up to _un_selfish Yuffie to bring him back, along with an antidote to whatever happened to her and Aerith. Could she do it? Definitely.

With that, Yuffie began scheming- erm, planning, her escape. With her mind busy, she slowly forgot the details of the dream she had woken up from. After her plan was "complete" the dream was nothing more than a forgotten memory... once again.

* * *

"Okay, toothbrush, check. Extra panties, check. Traveling clothes," Yuffie eyes drifted towards Aerith's apparel. She had made minor changes on what she had at her disposal. Her long pink dress now was turned into a shorter version, better for traveling anyways, and a pair of black tights was added to her wardrobe, along with a pair of worn down red sneakers.

Aerith's boots just weren't made for running in. They were more like walking boots, to fit Aerith's personality. The red sneakers were given to Aerith awhile back on some occasion. They were a bit snug, but being worn down made them a little more comfortable. She'd add metal plates on them later to make them more sturdy.

"Check," Yuffie grinned. She continued down her list as she packed everything into a duffel bag. All she needed was a form of weapon and she'd be good to go. She could always sneak into her room and pick from her collection of shuriken, but she was a bit worried her conditioned body, which was possessed by Aerith now, would pick up on the intrusion and wake her up. Not good.

The last thing she needed was Aerith the berate her. Her brain did enough of that to her already. So she decided on taking the nearest object that could do decent damage until she found a better one. That happened to be a broom.

She sighed. Hopefully she didn't run into many heartless on her way to Third District. Hopefully they slept during dead hour too.

Opening the window from the Red Room, she threw her duffel back out into the Alley Way and followed in suit. Landing gracefully, and by that, on her butt, she quickly gathered her belongings and melded into the shadows.

Looking down, she noted pink wasn't a good "blend-in" colour, and groaned. Hopefully no one was looking for a fresh human salad tonight, she'd be spotted in an instant.

((_So, I'll take the Waterway, then cut through to Third District. Easy-peezey_)) Like Leon and Cloud, Cid also resided in the third district.

The moon was waning from full, meaning that there was quite a bit of exposure of light. It seemed nothing was on her side tonight. But no worries, a great ninja could adapt to ANY situation.

Yuffie tip-toed quickly past a few roaming heartless, keeping her broom stick close to hand encase they picked up her scent, and held her breath- just for luck. Once she reached the edge of the water way, she exhaled and breathed in Waterway stench.

"What the heck is that?" Yuffie blurted out automatically, coughing up the putrid air from her lungs. Of course, in the process she gained the attention of the heartless she didn't want to disturbed. They were silent stalkers to start with, but when the first heartless pounced on her, she didn't realise she had already gained their attention.

Luckily she rolled away, and down the stairs.

"Ow," Yuffie moaned, quickly picking herself up from her clumsy landing. When she looked up she saw five heartless running towards her. "Oh holy crap turds!" In rare cases like these, it's better to save yourself than foolishly fight five plus heartless with a lousy weapon. ((_What the heck were you thinking, Yuffie? A broom? Maybe I should think further on my plans from now on_))

Unfortunately, being in Aerith's unfit (for Yuffie's type of moving) body, Yuffie felt a stinging pain irrupting from one of her cafes. She fell to the floor and gasped. "Aerith's body isn't used to sprinting," Yuffie muttered as she grabbed her cafe, squeezing it. She hadn't had leg cramps in awhile, actually her body had been used to so much vigorous training she hadn't felt any cramps besides soreness in a long time. But this, it was unbearable.

Looking up she spotted a heartless jumping towards her. Instantly, she rolled across the watery concrete and took out her broom. She'd whack them all away if it kept her alive. She might not be able to defeat them, but at least she'd hurt them so bad they might think twice about snacking on her.

Two more jumped in for the kill, but Yuffie's mind saw what they were going to do before it happened. She'd been fighting these things since she was a child, she knew how to read heartless by now. Yuffie swung her broom and knocked the nearest heartless into the other, resulting in the head of the broom to fling off into the distance.

One of the heartless, Yuffie saw in the corner of her eye, sprang towards the broom heart and devoured it. That made her shiver. Normally they only attacked animate objects, but he seemed to be a little dazed from Yuffie's attack and thought that was something worth eating.

The young girl winced in pain as the cramp tightened. She couldn't handle fending off heartless AND subduing the pain her body obviously released upon her. Her body didn't think this was a good idea either. ((_Can nothing go right?_)) Yuffie thought bitterly as she swung her stick with one hand and held her cafe with the other.

Then one heartless's attack got past her defense, nipping her right at her upper arm.

Heartless attack aren't like being attacked like by carnivorous, wild animals. It's more like being hurt by a flame. It's not a physical thing, but it still hurts. Get it? When the darkness claws scratched at Yuffie, it cut her but not just in the surface. It cut her skin, and part of her heart. Because technically, heartless only wants the heart, so it has the ability to attack hearts. But the heart isn't a physical thing, it's like a soul.

So when the heartless claw scratched deep into Aerith's arm, it passed the skin and stuck at the heart. But Yuffie was one tough cookie, it's take more than a few hundred swipes to take her down. Gritting her teeth, she threw herself back and somersaulted into the air, landing on her one good leg.

"I can fight handicapped, how about you?" Yuffie taunted, shaking the arm that was recently attacked, then posed.

If she was thinking about how she looked at that moment, in Aerith's body, covered in wet muck, and hair all disheveled, she would have laughed. No actually, she would have cracked up. Just seeing Aerith unruly would have thrown Yuffie into a fit of giggles, she'd never let Aerith live it down. But because this was her body now, and she was controlling it, she thought nothing of it. Her body normally looked like this anyways.

The heartless then attacked.

Yuffie batted them away, one by one, into each other, and stayed her ground. She was one tough cookie, like she said.

Squeezing her foot which the leg cramp was on, she breathed out slowly and placed her leg down. It felt at least a little better now. Maybe her body was telling her to stay and fight instead of running away. What a good body, Yuffie silently thought. She hit a few more heartless then began to run again, panting. Merlin's house was a few feet away. She could make it, then-

"Ah!" Yuffie screamed.

Yuffie flew back against the dead end of the waterway by a huge heartless. Luckily she didn't hit her head on the brick, instead her butt.

"Cross-slash+" A quite voice echoed throughout the waterway. The only one who had been making the most noise was Yuffie herself, with her splashing noises and grunts of pain, along with her exclamations of positivity. The heartless only splashed around a bit. To the untrained ear one could probably deduce some girl was running around hurting herself in the waterway. Thank gawd her saviour had a good sense of hearing.

She knew that attack though. She didn't have to open her eyes to know Cloud protected her. She saw him many times fighting in the games, knew his attacks for when she would be able to fight him, and try and find a weakness. She also knew his calm voice when he bid his enemies farewell. He was cocky, she thought silently, but he also backed it up. Instantly, the heartless who were attacking her dispersed under the sword of Cloud Strife, and silence once again pervaded the putrid air of the Waterway.

"Thanks," Yuffie softly groaned. Though being that it were Aerith's naturally soothing and angelic voice, it didn't come out as hoarse as she thought it would, but rather a bit _sexy_. Cloud turned around, his wing bending awkwardly underneath his raggy cape, and looked down towards Yuffie with stern, unemotional eyes. Yuffie offered up a smile before handing her hand to him, expecting him to hoist her up.

Cloud's green-blue coloured eyes trailed down from Yuffie's eyes to her hand, slowly taking in every detail of her current position. Yuffie frowned and kicked at the water, splashing Cloud's legs. Not the best way to tell a dangerous looking man who just saved your butt to quit staring and start helping, but it was the only thing that came to her body's mind.

"What are you doing, Aerith?" Cloud asked, his voice deep and almost melodic. Like a dirge that soothed the souls of the dead, and mourning living.

"Looking for you?" Yuffie offered, smiling brighter now, trying to be convincing.

Cloud raised his eyebrow but didn't ask anything further. He extended his good hand and clasped the woman he thought to be Aerith's hand. Yuffie gladly held his hand and pulled herself off the floor.

Cloud's eyes then trailed down her body leading towards the weapon that she held. His eye shifted towards Yuffie's again.

"I was practicing too. Magic was just too easy to use against heartless, I wanted to challenge myself," Yuffie offered quickly. A little too quickly. "I'm okay, don't worry. So then, where are you heading off to, Cloud?" Yuffie asked, trying to cover up her haste with a quick curious question.

Cloud let go of her hand, but continued to stare at her eyes. Normally, she'd be intimidated, she saw what he could do to five heartless in one swing, but she was confident he'd never hurt Aerith. So, she could be as open with Cloud as she was with Leon, while maintaining the guise as her friend, right? Somehow that didn't sound right.

"I mean, how come you haven't left yet?" She asked, trying to sound as Aerith-y as possible.

After a few more seconds of staring, Cloud looked away. Yuffie grinned, she won the staring contest! But her excitement was quickly covered up by faux-concern when Cloud twitched, though just barely.

"Aerith," He said, cautiously, slowly, "I want you to come with me," He sounded out every syllable making a simple statement turn into something almost darker.

Yuffie blinked. He wanted her to come with him? "Um, um, sure," Yuffie said, forgetting the mission she originally planned not even twenty minutes ago. Was it her or did Cloud look tense?

He rose his brow again, looked at Yuffie to confirm what she said was affirmation, then walked slowly away. Yuffie followed quickly behind. "Where are we going?"

Cloud didn't answer automatically. Yuffie was about to open her mouth again when Cloud decided to answer, "I don't know,"

((_Well, jeez, thanks_))

They walked in silence a bit longer, towards the first district. Cloud easily dispatching the heartless who attacked, and Yuffie in the background watching him. She wanted to join, of course, but with her sore butt and leg and arm, she wasn't going to be much help. Besides, Cloud seemed to have it under control.

When they reached first district, Yuffie opened her mouth, "Cloud, why do you have to go?"

"I need to find myself, Aerith," He answered automatically. It was a bit unexpected, making Yuffie jump a little. "I can't aid Leon until I destroy... him. Leon understands,"

"So, he understands that you're running away from responsibility?"

Cloud turned around and pinned Yuffie against a nearby wall. It didn't hurt, but it was unexpected. Cloud was so... unpredictable. Yuffie bit her lip and looked up at Cloud. For a few seconds she saw emotions stirring through his normally devoid of emotion eyes. It was intimidating to see such strong emotions flowing so chaotically. She almost gulped, but she didn't want to seem weak in front of him.

"Responsibility? Aerith, this isn't my damn problem. We live in a world where the strongest survive. Why do you think we're the ones who are alive?"

"Don't say things like that!" Yuffie yelled. "We protect those people who can't fend for themselves because we can. No one deserves to die such a cruel death,"

Clouds eyes glazed over for a second then refocused onto her eyes, intenser than before. This time Yuffie gasped.

They didn't say anything for awhile, just stared back intent on keeping their own resolves. They stayed like that for awhile, Yuffie pinned against the wall and Cloud, with both their eyes glued on one another. It seems Cloud was stubborn too, Yuffie thought in the back of her mind.

The silence was interrupted by Cloud's wing extending from under his cape. It slowly stretching, giving Yuffie a reason to look away, and highlighting beautifully under the wanning gibbous moon. She stared in awe. She had never been so close to his bat-wing before. And it was surprisingly beautiful. Yuffie reached a hand up to touch it when Cloud grabbed her hand and one minute she was pinned against the wall, the next minute she was inside a Gummi ship, on her derrière.

"Cloud!" Yuffie yelled, looking up at him, his wing now back underneath his cape. Cloud glared down at her.

"Who are you?"

Yuffie gulped and looked around. The ship was sealed off. Cloud had to have been quicker than lighting for him to teleport her to his Gummi Ship and close the doors. Or maybe he just teleported her through wall. Was that possible? But enough about the coolness of it all, Yuffie looked back up at Cloud and offered a smile. Once again it wasn't convincing.

((O_h crap, Yuffie! You're in such a big mess now! Why couldn't you just stay in bed like a good girl?_))


	6. The Misadventure of Yuffie Kisaragi

**Of Shurikens and Staffs**

_**by: Lady Evelynn**_

_All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I am writing this purely for entertainment purposes and am not making any sort of profit besides the fact that I get more free space in my brain. And that only benefits me. The plot, however, is mine._

* * *

**Chapter Five**: _The Misadventure of Yuffie Kisaragi_

"Who are you?" Cloud repeated. Yuffie could tell that he wasn't fond of repeating himself by the underlying annoyance hinted in his tone; he might just lose his patience soon and slash her up if she didn't say anything. She had to make something up! Or just tell him the truth?

"Who do you think I am?" Yuffie yelled giving him an incredulous look. She'll play innocent for now. She was good at that anyways.

Cloud grabbed for his sword, which had been placed onto his back clasps and slowly, as to emphasis the true extent of his threat, withdrew it. Yuffie watched wide-eyed. What had Aerith told her about herself that could make Cloud believe her? ((_Think Yuffie, think!_)) Truth be told Yuffie didn't think well under pressure, and being a fighter by heart made her reactions more honed than her ability to focus. Sure she could talk herself out of a lot of difficult situations, but that wasn't very Aerith-y-like.

Once Cloud's sword was fully unsheathed, Yuffie closed her eyes and pressured her brain to work in over time. Her body couldn't get her out of this predicament now.

((_Or could it? Cloud and Aerith are on the more than familiar touchy-touchy side anyways. I've always seen them together, and on a few occasions I heard _things_ going on in her room. Eep!_)) She gulped. She honestly didn't have that sort of experience. Sure, she was a ninja, but she would never sell her body just to get to her target.

It appeared Cloud didn't want to answer her rhetorical question, and yet he didn't swing his sword. She was in the clear, at least for a few more moments. And during that time she would spend it wisely, groveling if it helped. Yuffie Kisaragi's death will not be ended by the wrong end of a buster sword.

"Cloud?" Yuffie asked, opening her eyes. She saw he was conflicted, though she only caught traces of confusion in his oddly enchanting blue-green eyes for a second when she opened her own. "I came searching for you; I got... worried that you'd never come back and ran away to try and find you. Sq-Leon and Yuffie won't be able to protect the Town without your help," ((_Yeah! I almost forgot why I wanted to find him in the first place. Darn you Cloud, I never know what to say when you're around. You and your aura of don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-hack-you-down-with-my-cool-ass-huge-sword._))

He stared into her eyes, as if searching for something, for another moment then turned away, heading for the cockpit. Yuffie heard in the distance some clicking and computer beeping while her mind slowly registered she was still alive and Cloud was inputing a destination for the Gummi Ship.

"Where are we going?" Yuffie asked, trying to find something stable to hold as it took off. She was completely uncomfortable with the idea of flying. More so with a man she was further uncomfortable with. Bereft of a weapon, she only had her words to defend her now, and well, Yuffie was never the most articulate of people.

Cloud turned around from the controls and shifted his attention to Yuffie. "I'll be heading to the sleeping quarters," he replied. Somehow Yuffie believed she didn't convince him enough that she was who she said she was.

((_Cloud obviously has majour trust issues..._)) Yuffie silently thought to herself. "Don't leave me out," she pouted, placing her hands on her hips.

He raised his brow. She couldn't tell if it was from amusement or annoyance, maybe even both.

((_What kind of look is that? I just asked for him not to leave me out of the loop. He needs to stop finding everything I saw so... oh, he was talking about sleeping and I..._)) "Wait- I meant don't be so secretive," Yuffie corrected, suppressing a blush.

But Cloud was already out of the room and in the back of the ship.

The Gummi ship wasn't impressive. It was small in comparison to other ships Cid made. This seemed to be a little cargo ship by the evidence of some boxes scattered about in the main room. Yuffie looked down at her wet duffel and groaned. On top of being a tad bit motion sickness, she was going to come down with a fever if she didn't get out of her wet clothing. And the extra clothes she brought was already dampened from the fight in the Waterway.

She sniffed herself. And she was totally grossness smelling now, too.

((_Way to impress Cloud, Yuffie. No wonder he didn't think you were clean and pristine Aerith. You're a mess!_)) Yuffie shook her head and made her way down the corridor in the back where all the rooms were and navigated to where the wash room was. It wasn't a hard decision; there were a total of three doors. One held her object of interest, no not Cloud, then Cloud sleeping on what she could assume a comfortable bed, and mystery door number three. Since she'd been on Gummi ships before, the other bathrooms had been located towards the end of the ship, so it was safe to assume the back door was the loo.

Yuffie grasped the handle and entered the bathroom. Perfect. Yuffie grinned and switched on the light. Yup, it _was_ the bathroom, thank gawd. She didn't know what to do if she saw Cloud chest-naked again. ((_Oh wait, I meant interrupting his sleep after he almost killed me, not his naked chest._))

Yuffie closed the door and held on tightly to the sink table. She could already feel the affects of motion sickness. "Oh gawd, I hope this journey ends soon. I don't think I can handle puking all night long,"

After stabilizing herself she looked up at the mirror offered in the bathroom. ((_I look totally worse than when I was training with Leon for that week straight, and I looked totally bad. Oh man, I'm so unattractive... I even made Aerith look bad and I wasn't even in her body for two days. It's a Yuffie curse, I swear._))

Yuffie noted the shower in the reflection and smiled briefly. Something was at least going right for her. Maybe once she cleaned herself off she'd feel better. ((_Yeah right_)) And rolled her eyes.

It took Yuffie about five minutes to strip down into her birthday suit. Her body was beyond sore and hadn't properly rested it yet. On top of that she was beyond uncomfortable the whole time. Her mind bickering back and forth between how wrong to see Aerith's body naked, and how she needed to fully understand her body, and the fact she needed to clean herself. She decided to close her eyes throughout the whole undressing part and make it a quick shower.

She grabbed her wet garments and quickly entered the tight space which was the shower. It wasn't abnormal for her to wash her clothes while she showered; when you're in a war and traveling through Worlds you have to take every opportunity to bathe as you can. And take care of one's clothing attire as well.

First Yuffie rinsed her body, dropping her clothes on the floor to gather what fresh water as it could. First thing was first, herself. Looking down she noted there was no shampoo or conditioner, only liquid body wash. "Great," Yuffie muttered as her now, long hair, was horribly matted and stuck awkwardly all over her face. It was going to be hell detangling this beast.

There wasn't anything to scrub her body with save a face cloth that was hanging on the other end of the bath room. Pinning her disheveled mess of hair on top her head, she quickly ran out of the shower and grabbed it, then made her way back, shivering. "Holy c-cows, it's cold on this Gummi!" she muttered as she lathered herself with soap and drowned her body under the bliss of heated water.

Once she was done with her body, hastily scrubbing all the "well-developed" areas as quickly as she could, she poured a hug amount of soap on her hair and worked there. As the soap settled she began to clean her clothing.

Aerith wasn't the only one who cared about her hygiene. Though Yuffie never usually primped herself, (or did Aerith naturally always look so pretty?), she was thorough on keeping clean, too.

"This is why I prefer short hair," Yuffie muttered as she began to work out the soap in her hair. By the end of her bathing session, the water began to lose its heat. "Oh crap!" Yuffie instantly shut off the water then rung her clothing and hair out. It was bad enough it was cold on the ship, but add cold water on top of that? "Nu-uh," Yuffie sang. When she poked her head out of the shower, she saw the only towel in the vicinity was the wet one she had used to scrub her body.

"How unfair! Just my luck! What's wrong with my superb observational skills today?" She whined. She was going to freeze to death before she even got to rest her body and enjoy a decent nap. Brushing as much water droplets she could from her body, she grabbed the mini towel and covered her bottom half. "This'll be so embarrassing if Cloud comes out for a midnight munchie and spots me completely butt naked..." She arranged her long hair to cover as much boobage as possible; leaving her rear end exposed, "literally," she finished.

The ninja tip-toed silently, and as quickly as a shivering, wet, ninja in another person's body could, towards the hall with the three doors. One was the bathroom, the one she was in, the other one had to be a bedroom, so that made the last one, hopefully, where the towels were.

Yuffie paused to examine the two doors. Being a ninja, she had the uncanny ability to determine by minuscule details what lie behind closed doors. Eyeing the floor, she noted Cloud's drying foot prints leading to one door. Grinning, she went for the other door and opened it widely with her free hand. Darkness greeted her, and vast open space. ((_Maybe this is another bedroom. Great! That means I don't have to sleep with tall, dark and creepy._))

Yuffie, using the light the Gummi ship had to offer from the main deck, squinted and felt around for any indication of a light switch. "Ah ha!" Yuffie cheered once she felt something, and clicked it. Once the light stopped flickering and Yuffie's eyes adjusted, she noted that it indeed was a bedroom. However, it was currently preoccupied.

Yuffie froze.

((_Crap, crap, crap, crap! I just intruded in Cloud's nappy time. He'll definitely kill me now! But wait, he isn't moving..._))

Being the great ninja she was, her eyes tore itself from Cloud's sleeping figure and saw a small closet door in the back that was opened ajar.

"Cloud, if you're awake, keep pretending you're asleep. If I see you open your eyes, you're going to be in a world of pain," Yuffie mumbled as she made her way to the closet. Thankfully, Cloud's face was buried in a pillow. ((_How the heck does he breathe? Maybe he's a vampire..._))

Yuffie opened the door to, luckily, find many sheets, pillows, and ((_Thank gawd!_)) towels. ((_Hey, there's even shampoo and conditioner here_)) Yuffie frowned. Her hair is going to be tangly in the morning only because Cid didn't put the hair products where they belonged, in the bathroom. At least he was intelligent enough to place the soap there. Yuffie sighed and snatched up two towels, instantly wrapping one around her body, then another around her hair.

Looking back at Cloud, he hadn't moved an inch. Yuffie smirked. ((_He's out like a baby_)) Her eyes trailed down to his lax wing. Maybe that was the reason he didn't sleep on his back, it'd be too uncomfortable. It looked really cool up close, but what she really liked about it was how it danced along with the rest of him as he fought.

Yuffie thought back to when she met him as the Hades Cup on Olympus Coliseum. She never got the chance to fight him, and when she could no longer fight she sat in the audience and waited for Leon's turn. But then she noted the stranger she met earlier, or well, stalked. He was fighting along side Leon. While Leon always looked so cool, calm, and collected, basically a badass, Cloud seemed to upstage him in a magnetizing sort of way.

His wing, which would normally seem like a hindrance, gave the blond an extra boost of speed. It was one wing for keyblade's sake, and didn't seem like it would benefit him an any way, unless a distraction, but he sported it well. He was almost like a ninja, Yuffie recalled. Disappearing from sight and appearing before the enemy, in that case Sora. Yuffie remembered she could take her eyes off him.

When she met him up close she took in detail of that wing. It was leathery, like a heartless bat, and seemed to be real. Like completely attached to him. Did someone else rip out the other one off or was it naturally like that? His mother must have had a fun time giving birth to him. Did she mate with a vampire? Cool. Cloud the half-vampire. Yuffie grinned at the thought.

Maybe she'd ask him one day about his heritage. She was sure he'd tell Aerith his darkest secrets; Aerith always had that effect on many people. Surprisingly, even herself. But could she pull it off? Yuffie always had a knack for pestering people, but not getting secrets out.

Being this close to Cloud, without his cape and top on, she could see the fine details of his wing that was literally attached to his body. It was... freaky. But not in a disgusting way. The wing seemed to be growing from his shoulder blade, but didn't look deformed. It looked natural, Yuffie decided.

Leaning in towards the sleeping beauty, she looked closely now to his face. Every other time she'd see him, he always covered the lower half of his face with that damned raggy old red cape. She really didn't know why he did that, he wasn't unattractive. Maybe he was conceling his identity? ((_Can't do that when you have a wing jutting out of your back side. People are sure to remember that little detail. 'Snot like it's a common trait_))

He had smooth skin, like really smooth I-wanna-feel it skin. Probably as soft as a baby's. Yuffie stifled a giggle. For a brooding, gloomy looking fellow, he didn't look so intimidating while he was sleeping.

"You know, you're pretty cute," Yuffie voiced aloud as she backed away and out of the room.

* * *

Cloud frowned as soon as he felt the presence of Aerith leaving. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink since she began her shower. His stomach was turning and the only remedy was the waste basket. However, there was none in the room, and being that he couldn't sleep it off, it was really bothering him. When he heard Aerith finish the shower, he was about to get up when she entered the room.

He waited for her to do whatever she was going to do before moving, not bothering to initiate any sort of interaction, when he caught scent of her. He didn't need to open his eyes to know exactly where she was. Surprisingly, she didn't make any noise, besides her loud outburst when she switched on the lights and her harmless threat, as she wandered around towards what he assumed to be the closet.

Being familiar with the layout, he knew that there were extra beddings and towels in there. Come to mind, he also realised that she didn't even take a towel with her to the bathroom before she bathed. Cloud almost shook his head. He must have spooked her so much that she forgot. He had that effect on many people, though he didn't really care. Aerith never seemed to show any sort of emotion besides concern and acceptance for him. So he didn't think she'd be affected so. So even went so far as not ask him the questions Leon demanded him to share, like where he's been and what he's been doing this entire time. Aerith only smiled and waited patiently for him to open up.

He always liked that trait in her. His business was no one else's, and Aerith seemed to understand that. Which was why he questioned her so harshly when she decided to give a damn so suddenly.

The ferocity in her eyes almost took him aback. It was uncanny, as much as he knew about Aerith. They had changed from so long ago. He didn't think she'd go off and search for him, risking herself in the process, just to dissuade him.

He came back for her, but didn't expect to find her scent near the waterway at such a late hour. While he watched her battle heartless, he stood in the darkness with interest. He'd never seen this determined side of hers so openly before. She was surprising him so much lately that it was almost amusing.

It was when she was standing so close to him that he felt a foreign feeling of unsettledness. The darkness had affected him so much that it changed his appearance from when last they were so close. She never asked him anything, nor stared at him so unabashedly as she was doing now.

Yes, he could sense her stare. Her eyes of pure iridescent green that could easily pierce through his defenses.

But she never expressed what her eyes so easily portrayed. Perhaps now they are showing signs of distrust now that she believed he was unaware of her presence and she could now show her true colors. Everyone was scared of the darkness. He was the only one who sought it with a desire to destroy it once and for all, embraced it even, while others waited for the keyblade wielder-Sora- to fix it. No one even dared to do what he has been doing for the past nine years.

No one dared venture after the darkness.

No, not Aerith. She'd never understand. No use placing her in immediate danger for something she would never embrace herself. But he needed her purity to remind him, to help him come to his senses while he further submerged himself into this ever expanding spiral of self-destruction.

"_You know, you're pretty cute_,"

Was the last thing he expected to hear from the innocent maiden looming over him. It... baffled him.

Deep in his thoughts, his mind completely forgot about its unease, now that the thoughts of Aerith pervaded him. She left, he sensed. But she'd be back, this was the only sleeping quarters in this Gummi after all.

* * *

((_This is rediculous!_)) Yuffie thought as she opened the mystery door. It was a pantry, closet thing, not another bedroom. Apparently the wet foot trails that led to this room was where Cloud placed his foot wear. ((_Great power of deduction I have. Uh, I really need to catch up on my Z's or I'll completely be off my game_))

Yuffie made her way to the bathroom and began to dry off. She hung her wet clothing up for them to dry, then pulled out the clothes from her duffel to hang dry as well. The rest of the items that were mushed all into her duffel were lying about on random boxes drying out. Besides sleep, all she needed to do was find a weapon and she'd feel a little safer. Ninja's never slept weaponless. That's like sleeping naked!

Speaking of sleeping naked, what was she supposed to wear, and was she supposed to bunk with Cloud? What if she slept naked with Cloud? Was it a natural occurrence with Aerith and Cloud? Was that the noises she heard in the Red Room on Yuffie's sleepless nights, them doing the horizontal mambo?

Yuffie shuttered. It was best not to think about it and act like everything was normal, encase it seemed too out-of-Aerith to do. Yuffie Kisaragi could act "normal" if she really wanted to. Really!

Sitting currently on the toilet seat, with her knees under her chin, Yuffie yawned. She was completely drained for the day. Luckily her body wasn't hurting as much as it did when she was fighting the heartless. The hot water seemed to relax her. Maybe it relaxed her a little too much, because soon she was nodding off to sleep, and then couldn't fight sleep off any longer.

Yuffie Kisaragi fell asleep in the bathroom, and not even her falling onto the floor woke her up.

Fortunately, Cloud chose at that moment to open the door. He looked down at her body and noted she was completely passed out due to her lack of reaction. He effortlessly picked up her body and carried her to the bed. He noted with little interest that the towel was coming undone.

Once he placed her on the bed, he shifted her so that he could remove the drying article and repositioned it over her. It wasn't the first time he had seen Aerith naked, he could basically see the tight contours of her body through the dress she normally wore, and it was no guess how she truly looked underneath. If anything, her legs were a mystery.

Once he got her situated onto the bed, he left and continued to do what he wanted to do since he started this ship.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to the four readers (hits) I got for last chapter. I know Kingdom Hearts isn't on the popular scale anymore (or at least these characters), but I don't mind; I'll continue writing. I'm also totally not waiting on reviews, however they _are_ nice. Complains, compliments, or just a good old fashioned "UPDATE" are welcomed. I was honestly going to add Aerith's and Leon's day, however, I'll leave to for a chapter in its' own entirety. Since this is mostly a Yuffie-centric fic, I decided on focusing on Yuffie first. Secondaries later._


	7. The Body's Mind

**Of Shurikens and Staffs**

_**by: Lady Evelynn**_

_All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I am writing this purely for entertainment purposes and am not making any sort of profit besides the fact that I get more free space in my brain. And that only benefits me. The plot, however, is mine._

* * *

**Chapter Six**: _The Body's Mind  
_

When Aerith woke up the first thing she did was pull the covers from her body and studied herself. Yes, she was still in Yuffie's young body of sixteen years. There was no escaping it. She was stuck and has to continue living like this until Merlin figures out a remedy.

That wasn't a hard task; she's had more challenging ones before, and even though she'd have to post-pone her life because of this little incident, it was manageable. All she had to do was not think about it and avoid reflective surfaces.

Aerith sighed heavily, her resolve breaking as consciousness fully settled in. Who was she kidding? This entire situation sucked. And damn it, if she was suck in the body of a sixteen year old she was going to act like one. She had the right to complain.

Aerith smirked to herself. She was feeling a little better now that she got that out of her chest. The young woman got out of her bed and began to stretch. Her new body felt much better after she slept. So much better that she felt the need to burn off the pent up energy she built up while sleeping and thinking.

"All right, I'll go for a jog," Aerith decided aloud. She made her way through the Green room and towards the dresser which contained Yuffie's clothes. Bending down, she opened the first drawer and furrowed her brows at what she saw. "All these... shorts... look just like panties,"

She scrunched her nose in distaste. She wasn't fond of showing her legs, period. If she had to play Yuffie then they had to come to a compromise. She wasn't going to go parading in booty shorts all day. That wasn't her style. Maybe biker pants and her shorts? Better yet and a skirt. She rather enjoyed flowy materials. Aerith smiled, she always wanted to make-up Yuffie.

Actually, after her run she'd do some shopping in the first district. Buy some new clothing for both her and Yuffie. She didn't think Yuffie would appreciate her wardrobe either, anyways. It was a perfect idea. Aerith clasped her hands together and nodded, happy in her decision.

Pulling out her shorts, leggings, top and scarf, she dressed accordingly to how Yuffie would dress, then made her way out.

It was early morning, Aerith saw, as she entered the fresh air Traverse Town second district had to offer. ((_Yuffie must still be asleep_)) Aerith concluded after glancing at her closed door. Stretching once more for good measure, Aerith began to jog out of the building. She hadn't jogged in awhile, she never really found the time too. Once in awhile she'd make her way to Merlin's and practice her magic, but she never pushed herself physically. She just wasn't built for stamina.

Being in Yuffie's overly active body though gave Aerith a reason to be up and active today. When she gets her body back she might just get into running daily. Maybe with Yuffie. It's better to have a partner than do things alone.

Aerith smiled at the thought. Yuffie and her were never close; Yuffie was always training with Leon, and she was always busy organizing things in the town, researching, and aiding Cid with whatever needed to be done. The only excitement she had in a long time was when Leon, Yuffie, and Cid decided to head to the Olympus world to partake in the tournaments.

It looked so fun, so challenging, but being that Yuffie wanted to do things solo, Aerith never got the chance to ask if she could partake. Leon just assumed she'd want to stay on the sidelines. It was... demeaning.

This was also the same time she found Cloud. She should have known he'd be here. Her gut knew all along, but she didn't act on it. She was so happy to have found him again, yet he was a complete different person. She only recognized him because of his never-changing gravity defying hair. Everything else was... darker. The last time she saw him, they were barely teens, and even then he was a bit melancholic, but never to the extreme.

She never understood his reason for leaving, however, and surmised many reasons on his behalf, but the truth was a mystery only he knew. There was much to say, and at the tournament wasn't a perfect place to unload on him, so she extended her hand politely and greeted him as a friend should.

Aerith slowed her pace down as she began to further expand her thoughts on the _new_ Cloud.

He was an enigma now. His defense was impenetrable. No matter how many nights she would spend with him, telling stories of the past and present, she couldn't get him to open up on his own. Was he still in pain because of Tifa? Was revenge the only thing in his mind? Why was he seeking the darkness when only light can overcome it?

He was silent in his conviction, and she never intruded. Maybe with memories of old she'd be able to bring back her old Cloud. She didn't want to scare him away again, but it seemed he left her anyways.

Yes, Cloud was gone again. Searching for that one person. His embodiment of darkness.

And he left her behind. However, now that he knew where she was he would come back to her, right?

"_The emotion you felt, Aerith, was a form of selfishness. You wanted to prove yourself you were fit to take care of yourself, not needing any one else to rescue you._"

The words of Merlin had haunted her. If her true emotion at that time boiled down to "selfishness", as Merlin had put it, then she didn't know what to do. Her mind and her heart has been going north and south since Cloud came back with them at the Olympic Coliseum. She was happy and yet she was uncertain when they met again.

How much has he changed? He looked so different, and his eyes were in a constant state of ennui. Devoid of emotion. He didn't even look happy when they reunited.

Aerith's pace sped up at her thoughts. She needed to burn more energy off.

((_So he didn't find what he was looking for, but at least he had people to come home to instead of searching for nothing_.))

When Leon interrogated Cloud, Aerith sat down in the same room listening intently. She wanted to know too. She wanted to understand Cloud, to see if he was the same underneath all that darkness he collected over the years.

Cloud told them what he has been doing as if he were reporting to a higher officer. As if it were just words to relay. Aerith couldn't tell how he was truly feeling. He spoke so indifferently, it almost scared her.

He was so cut off emotionally. He didn't even give much information to them; he was still a mystery.

Leon said Cloud could stay with them until he left again, and Cloud was going to leave again; it was inevitable.

Then _this_ had to happen to her once she was finally getting somewhere with him. She couldn't help him as _Yuffie_. She would basically have to start from scratch, and Cloud was already hard to open up as herself already.

Aerith exhaled slowly, then breathed in deeply, greedily. Running was really helping her clear her mind. All these pent up emotions were now being released by exerting her energy; it had been a long time since Aerith thought this in depth.

And now Cloud was gone, and to who knew where.

She scared him off with her actions in the Waterway. Why did she have to chose at that moment to reject Cloud's help? All he wanted to do was keep her safe, but she was so busy feeling inferior that she wanted to show everyone she was capable of handling things on her own.

She could remember how she called out for Cloud, and he came without question. But then a lurking emotion was creeping up from the darkness of her own heart; she didn't need Cloud, it told her. He didn't need to protect her while she had the abilities herself to do something.

In that instant, the darkness won over and she pushed him away, literally.

Aerith sighed, fatigue finally getting to her, and stopped her run.

She pushed Cloud away this time; **_she_** was the bad guy.

The young woman palmed her face and shook her head in disappointment. All she honestly wanted to do was help people, protect them, and keep them safe. However, she was just as infected with the darkness as Cloud was. The difference was she hasn't changed on the surface at all. With her emotions of helplessness nagging at her, she couldn't do a damn thing she wanted to do. Cloud, or even Leon, will always be there to protect her, and she'd stay in the background unable to make a difference.

"No, I'm going to prove to them I can be of help on the field too," Aerith nodded, withdrawing her hands from her face.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in one of the alleys of Traverse Town. Though which one, she wasn't sure. Turning around, she noted she was deep inside said alley way. She had truly gotten herself lost.

Though it was still early morning, the sun didn't bless this area with an ample amount of light; rather it seemed like it was late evening. Aerith frowned.

"I better backtrack," Aerith decided, and tried to remember how she even got there. While walking on her hot trail, she didn't notice the darkness morphing into shapes behind her until it was too late.

Aerith turned just in time to miss a deadly swipe at her heart and nicked the oblique of her stomach. Aerith flinched, biting down on her lip to suppress a loud cry. It silenced her scream, but did nothing to distract her mind from the pain.

Unfortunately, being that she was too preoccupied with her desire to run and too caught up in her thoughts, she forgot to remember to bring any sort of weapon. Aerith silently cursed her carelessness, and picked herself up. There were two heartless in the alley way, but from past experiences she knew that more would follow.

Aerith backed away from the advancing heartless; her instincts told her to run, but her mind demanded her do something besides run away.

She gulped then brought up a hand. "F-fira!" Aerith called out. But like the night before, the blaze only flickered then dispersed in her hand.

She backed away in an effort to keep in step with the advancing heartless. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the loose debris behind her and tripped onto the gravel, landing back onto the ground.

Aerith winced this time letting out a surprised yelp. Her side was stinging already from the heartless's attack, but now her skin had been rubbed dry by the rocks intensifying her pain. Her breath was sporadic now, in between hyperventilation and what would be considered normal in her predicament.

"Fira!" Aerith called out again, but the magic would not listen.

Aerith widened her eyes as she watched the heartless creep closer. Her hands tried to push her body up, however, they wavered underneath the rocks for stability, and she fell again.

((_No, I can't become a heartless as Yuffie. She'd never forgive me. I'd never forgive me_))

Shutting her eyes, she grabbed at the rocks and began to throw, allowing her body to go in defensive-mode. Anything to save herself. She berated herself harshly as she threw in random directions. ((_How could I be so stupid as to lose myself and now end up in this type of mess. This isn't something I'd normally ever do_))

After about a minute of throwing rocks in a hurried panic, Aerith peeked from previously closed eyes and witness something... astonishing.

Every rock she threw, or most of them- she couldn't tell where _all_ the rocks were landing- had struck at each fiend. So much that they began to retreat. Aerith opened her eyes wider and threw another rock.

Bulls-eye.

((_What? Is it that Yuffie's body is so well-conditioned that it can hit every target... without even being eye coordinated?_)) Aerith gulped.

Yuffie had saved her.

Aerith frowned once the heartless retreated back into the darkness. It seemed everyone was still saving her, and even though she decided to put up a fight, she still didn't help herself at all.

((_I'll go to Merlin's today to see what could be done_))

The young maiden slowly lifted herself up, being extra gentle balancing her weight with her injured hands. She slowly dusted herself off and looked around once more encase of another attack.

"I didn't take you as being careless, Yuffie," a voice said from the darkness. It was Leon's, Aerith noted. Her eyes traced to where the origin of the voice came from and pin-pointed the male.

He was leaning again the wall, almost blending into the shadows. He didn't look amused.

"Leon," Aerith whispered. She made her way towards him.

"You're lucky they easily scared off this time,"

"You mean I'm lucky you were around to scare them off?" Aerith corrected, glaring up at the man. Leon shook his head in return.

"They left before I got the chance to do anything. Where's your weapons, Yuffie?"

Leon pushed himself off the wall and leaned in closely to Aerith, inspecting the wounds.

"You're hurt," He stated. "Go get Aerith to clean you up, you can't protect the town in your condition."

"I'm all right. It's only a scratch. Leon, don't be such a... worry wart,"

Leon furrowed his brows and backed away, "I'm only concerned of the well being of my partner's efficiency in battle. Nothing more, nothing less,"

"It's nothing a simple potion can't fix. I don't need to bother Aerith," Aerith said; she honestly didn't want Yuffie to see what she did to her body after just using it for not even a few days. It was careless, she'd admit.

Leon rummaged in his pocket and withdrew a small flask, then threw it to her. Yuffie's hand automatically caught it, even though Aerith was caught off guard- both by Leon's actions and Yuffie's autonomic reflexes.

((_Freaky_)) She thought absentmindedly. ((_I wonder how my body will react with Yuffie in control_))

"It's a potion. Go clean yourself up and meet me at Merlin's. I have something I want to share with you."

"And Aerith?"

"This doesn't concern her,"

"Why can't you share it with me now, then, Leon?" Aerith prodded. Leon looked almost discomforted. Aerith leaned in more, curiously.

"It concerns the Waterway and glyphs, and Merlin's take on it. I spoke to him the night you both got injured. Yuffie," His eyes hardened as he looked straight into Aerith's eyes. She blinked. She never realised how truly intense Leon could be. Indeed, he was an excellent fighter as he placed responsibility above his own needs, but if he focused that energy on something that he wanted. Aerith suppressed a shutter. It was almost embarrassing to think about.

"What?" Aerith whispered back, her eyes now drawn to his lips.

She vaguely remembered Leon passing out on her, the accidental kiss. The pressure of his mouth on hers. Did he truly harbor suppressed feelings for the young ninja? Aerith almost looked away in guilt; it was too bad Yuffie couldn't experience this first hand. They both really deserved happiness.

"Those glyphs mean something, you were right. And Cid is going to do some tests, with the help of Merlin. But the heartless might not be connected to them. After that night's incident I have reason to believe that there are no more nor no less heartless than there were when Sora sealed the keyblade. We didn't exterminate the remaining heartless as I thought. And without hearts to feed, since we blocked off their food supply, it seems they're becoming desperate."

Aerith nodded, understanding what Leon was saying, but why didn't he want "her" involved?

"Don't be so careless next time, it's hard to find a good partner nowadays," He then walked off.

Aerith forced a smile and followed in tow.

"So, um, why not involve Aerith again?" She asked cautiously as she ran to catch up with Leon after awhile of silence.

Leon shook his head, but answered nonetheless, used to his partner's pestering, "Because of Cloud."

"Huh?"

"Cloud recently left, and the news might be hard on her, so we shouldn't disturb her for now,"

Aerith blinked. Leon was worried for her too. She smiled now, for real. ((_Thank you, Leon_))

Once they got into a familiar part of town, Aerith bid farewell to Leon.

"I'm going into First District for a little while. I'll meet you at Merlin's before dinner time," She waved then ran off before he could stop her, or say anything. First thing on her to-do list today was outfit updates, both for her and Yuffie, and maybe find a physical weapon since her magic really was playing fickle with her now. That was never good while in the heat of battle.

If she had to play Yuffie, then she'd have to learn how to use a projectile weapon as well. Then again it seemed that Yuffie's body's instincts could easily make up for her soul's ignorance.

Before she crossed the threshold of the protected First District, she brought up the flask Leon gave her, now uncapped, and drank slowly from it. She never really liked the taste of potions, she thought in the back of her mind, but still savoured the elixir anyways.

* * *

Once Aerith reached the outskirts of the First District Market, which was basically almost as soon as she entered the district, she shifted around her attire nervously. She never really felt comfortable being so exposed in public places, let alone at all. Smiling meekly to the vendors of the shoppes she passed through, she made a beeline for the clothing shop, avoiding as much contact as possible. She was going to make it quick, and stay there until she found a less indecent outfit. Then shop for Yuffie. Well, for her body, but with different taste.

"Hey Yuffs,"

Aerith stiffened. Just what she needed, human contact while she felt so out of character. But wasn't that the point of being Yuffie? They were technically opposites. Aerith turned around to the origin of the voice.

It was a young man, probably the age of Yuffie. He seemed vaguely familiar.

"Hey," Aerith said, forcing a Yuffie-like grin.

He rubbed the back of his sandy blonde hair and eyed her up and down. "You look bad, run into heartless on the way here?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Aerith said quickly, disliking the fact that his eyes wandered a little too much for her liking.

"You were supposed to teach me a few fighting ticks today, or did you forget again?"

"Um, no, no, I was," Since technically Aerith didn't know anything of what happened on Yuffie's spare time when she wasn't with Leon training or fighting, it was better to just go alone with the flow and gather information that way.

"It's been a few weeks already," He moaned, shoulders sagging. Aerith had a suspicion Yuffie was the type to lead guys like this on. What with Leon vying for her attention, she didn't need other boys' attention. Aerith blushed. "You sick, too?"

Crap. It had been noticeable. ((_Silly thoughts, go fly away!_))

"I'm busy now, I'm on a mission to buy new clothing,"

"Yeah, you definitely need it,"

"So if you don't mind, I'll be on my way," What should have sounded polite from Aerith's mouth came off a little sarcastic from Yuffie's. Perfect.

"Going to Madam Sophie's, huh? Well I can tell you already that's a mistake. I know someone down in the Residential area who is great at making clothing fit for a ninja, like yourself. She can even make armour from trash, and good grade too. She spends her past time crafting things, since she doesn't own a shop down here. Pity too. Hey wait!"

Aerith was already walking towards Madam Sophie's Clothes Shoppe, she already made up her mind. But just to humor him, she asked with little regard, "So she can make ultimate weapons from low grade materials then too?"

"Madam Sophie has nothing on this girl! Plus, she doesn't charge much. I'm only telling you this because we're friends, and I really want to learn how to use my weapon expertly. Leon doesn't take on newbies, you know!"

Aerith stopped, this mysterious lady did really have everything she needed on her shopping list, and turned towards the young man. Now he seemed familiar. He was the young boy she saw on occasions roaming around Second District, which was off limits to denizens. Yuffie more than once escorted him back to First District. Aerith supposed she bribed him to leave with the pretense of training him. Aerith shook her head a little at Yuffie antics.

"You want to learn how to fight so badly?" She needed to learn in this body too, and since this young boy was at level one with her too, maybe they could train each other. "Okay, then..."

"You don't remember my name, Yuffs?" he pouted, seemingly upset. "After all this time? Uh. Vaan, it's Vaan,"

"Right. It's a deal, you take me to this lady who is so mystical, and we train,"

The young man grinned then took Aerith's hand and led her towards the residential area of First District. Being that First District was a huge area compiled of Shops one can find anything at, there was really no room for the residents of Traverse Town. It seemed unfair to move everyone from their homes to this one district, but it had to be done due to heartless. Most people lived above their shops, the rest who didn't have shops to mend lived in the far corner of the First District. There were few flats, and many people had to live in tight quarters.

((_To think, Leon wanted us to live here..._))

All the while Aerith and Vaan made their way through the endless streams of shoppes, Vaan was talking endlessly. It made their trip seem a little longer than it had, or was it that First District was larger than she realised. They reached a housing that was by itself, and deep in an alley way. It was a little too creepy to be real. Aerith looked around while Vaan knocked on the door.

"You sure this is right?" Aerith whispered, feeling tingles on her back as if someone was watching her. Vaan nodded.

"Coming!" A voice shouted from behind to wooden door. It took almost a minute before the door was answered. Aerith had been tense the entire time, listening carefully to the ominous sounds coming from the dark hallway. She was close to bolting, and leaving this "friend" of Yuffie's behind, but when she saw the door creak open she paused, not realising she had been holding her breath.

"My! I didn't expect to see you here," Fairy Godmother said enthusiastically. The door opened widely to reveal her humble abode. Aerith smiled, silently thankful it was a familiar face, and that she didn't reveal her identity to this male.

"Fairy Godmother, it's a pleasure," Aerith replied kindly. Vaan rose his eyebrow at the interaction between the women.

"So, uh, you know of her, huh?" Vaan said, disappointment evident in his voice. Aerith didn't comment on it.

"Yes, she spends much time with Merlin. Fairy Godmother, I didn't know you lived in First District,"

"Well yes. Oh dear me, come in, come in," Fairy Godmother said in a rush as she opened the door wide and made her way through the house. It was an unexpected sight. It was a complete mess, unlike Merlin's place, which was small and kept tidy magically. Fairy Godmother had magic too, so she wondered why she didn't organize all the books and pages scattered about the house.

However, what seemed like a small hut on the outside, seemed twice a large- maybe even thrice!- inside. Amazing what magic could do. The door shut automatically behind them. Vaan jumped a little, Aerith noted, and then she took the lead, following the older woman towards the back of the house.

"So what may fix up, hm?" Fairy Godmother asked in the distance, her voice echoing throughout the mansion.

Aerith looked around, trying to get a sense of direction of where she was at. "I am in need of a new outfit. Also, I am thinking of... changing weapons," She hoped fairy Godmother was on the same page as her.

Vaan didn't bother to follow Aerith to the back, he stopped halfway through the walk to observe the interesting trinkets Fairy Godmother had in her house. Aerith didn't mind, actually she preferred she didn't have him nosing in her business. Especially about her current predicament with being in Yuffie's body.

"Don't look too sad, deary, or wrinkles will form on your pretty young face," Fairy Godmother said, appearing behind her. Aerith should have expected it, but her body tensed in surprise anyways. "My fitting room is at the end of the hall and to the left,"

Aerith followed her instructions, her eyes keeping an eye on the floor. It seemed Fairy Godmother liked to hoard, extremely.

When Aerith reached the door, it magically opened. Fairy Godmother appeared inside, sitting on an ottoman with string and needle in hand. "Now, you want a change of clothing, yes?"

"Yes, Yuffie and I have different tastes," Aerith sighed. Fairy Godmother nodded.

"Those clothes are a bit too revealing in my opinion. I'm more for the classy look," She smiled kindly, her eyes glazing over. Aerith tilted her head curiously after a few seconds of silence. Was she thinking about her home world? Aerith would do that sometimes when she was alone, and usually at night. Yuffie didn't have to deal with most of the memories because she was so young, and so innocent. Aerith smiled softly, mimicking Fairy Godmother's distant smile. The older woman shook her head, dismissing her memories, and stood up. "Come over here, child,"

Aerith listened, standing before the woman and upfront of a fitting room mirror set. She could see every angle of her body. Aerith frowned, watching Yuffie's body follow her mind's command. She was Yuffie, and she needed to get used to it. Expose herself to as many mirrors as possible, or she could just completely avoid mirrors.

"Now, what are you thinking about?"

Aerith looked to her side to see that she was completely surrounded by mirrors now, but she could vaguely see the silhouette of Fairy Godmother behind them. All of them. Magic was a mysterious thing, Aerith silently thought.

"About what you want to wear. Oh, hello, Vaan. Please, wait outside. Don't be so rude," Fairy Godmother said. "A lady is changing,"

She could hear a distant scoff, then the door closed.

Instantly after the door closed, her clothes we tugged on by an invisible force and, _whomp_, they disappeared. Aerith blushed beat red; she was completely stark naked. Seeing all sides of Yuffie's immature and almost anorexic body made her close her eyes tightly. She was hoping to avoid the whole naked phase for a little while, or at least until she was too tired to realise that she was naked. However, Fairy Godmother thought different.

"Yuffie doesn't have such a stick body as I thought, hm. So something that would compliment her would be a very youthful colour; purple?"

And just as she felt her clothes being magically tugged off her body, she now felts the warm magic of new attire being created upon her body. Aerith opened her eyes and watched in wonder.

Material began to grow from mist trailing her body. Soon she was covered by a purple cloth from neck to toe; as if she were in ninja garb. Being completely covered up made Aerith feel less uneasy, but she began to study Yuffie's figure more. ((_Fairy Godmother is right. Yuffie does have hips._)) And at the realization of that thought Aerith felt a little accepting of Yuffie's body.

"Now, for the design,"

"Can you make it cover the legs? Perhaps a long skirt? Or even pants,"

"You do want to look like Yuffie, mm?"

"True, but something that has a feminine touch, but also with Yuffie-like mannerisms," Aerith corrected. She utterly disliked the shorts Yuffie always paraded around in.

Instantly the lower half of her legs felt tingly and Aerith's eyes trailed down the mirrors and watched in amazement as the cloth turned into a mist like vapor again and dispersed. Her cafes were now bare.

Fairy Godmother continued doing her magic, while Aerith slowly began to appreciate the many styles Yuffie could pull off. After thirty minutes of trial and error and indecisions, Aerith was ready.

The final product was red, pink, and bits of purple. Primarily red was the focus. It was edgy and tomboyish, with a feminine touch. She smiled, content with Fairy Godmother's and her efforts. ((_Just wait until Yuffie sees me; I'll tell her about Fairy Godmother's day job and she can come her later while Leon and I are at Merlin's_)).

When they two women exited from the changing room, Vaan was sitting on top of a pile of books seemingly bored.

"Vaan, now you get off there now!"

"Oh, sorry," He said, jumping off and making a little more mess of the organized books. Little more because it was already a mess to begin with. "Wow, you look kinda cute now," Aerith ignored his comment; he was quite blunt and needed to learn not to open his mouth so much.

"Now, for a weapon, you say you don't want something with more stability?"

"I want to try new things. I want something projectile, and yet I want something adaptable and yet durable as well,"

Truth be told she didn't feel like following Yuffie's advice; she didn't want to stick to the other person's body forte, rather stick with her own because that was how she conditioned her mind to fight. Magic.

"Long, middle, or short ranged preference?"

"How about in the middle?"

"All right,"

They said this while traveling to another part of the huge mansion. Secretly she wondered why Fairy Godmother was such a hoarder as they passed many strange objects.

"Ah, I usually never let anyone into my house," She said as if reading Aerith mind. "But you are special guests. I don't have Merlin's talent of organizing; actually my specialty in magic is manipulation. So please, ignore the clutter; Merlin was supposed to help me out, however, he can be quite scatterbrained,"

"How long have you known Merlin, Fairy Godmother?"

"For about... a century?"

Aerith blinked in surprise.

"Uh, how old are you again?" Vaan interrupted.

Fairy Godmother huffed and Aerith turned around glaring at the young man; who taught him his mannerisms? Maybe Aerith will teach him etiquettes on the side.

"Now Vaan, you must really know when and when not to say something; a woman never gives out her age _nor_ her weight. It's common knowledge. So don't ask,"

"Opps, sorry,"

"You have much to learn, boy," Fairy Godmother sighed.

The three of them ended up at a living room. Scattered about were many books and trinkets, much like the rest of the house, and the fire place was huge and activated. Fairy Godmother sat on one of the large comfortable looks chairs and motioned the others to sit across from her.

Aerith moved the newspapers and other articles piled up on the chair and sat them down nicely, then herself on the chair. Vaan just sat down.

"Mid-ranged, mid-ranged," Fairy Godmother chanted to herself. "Describe to me what else you want,"

"I want something I can project things on as well. Good defense, of course, and quick and easy to use. Something that doesn't involve fighting in close encounters as well; maybe I should get a long ranged instead." ((_But I also want to be in the heat of battle with Leon and everyone as well_)) She silently thought.

"Well, give me something and I shall work with that,"

"Something?"

"Yes. I can't create things from nothing. As I said, I can manipulate atoms and craft it into anything a person desires truly in their heart. The better material, the better the resulting product,"

"Oh yes; Vaan do you have anything to offer?" Aerith shifted her attention to the sandy blond haired male. He stiffened up.

"Just my sword, munny, and other personal effects," He muttered, obviously in a defensive manner.

"If you have nothing, you have the privilege of searching this room for materials." Fairy Godmother cut in. "But whatever you take from me, the magic will not last as long,"

"What do you mean?" Aerith questioned curiously.

"A more personalized object will maintain the magic longer than a simple object of no value to a person,"

"So these clothes?"

"They will only stay that way for so long," It was unsaid that they belong to the real Yuffie, "you must come to me again, or you must find a very personal object and bequeath it to me so that I may change it into a permanent set,"

"I believe I understand,"

"So wait, you're saying my sword won't be a powerful sword after a while?"

"That depends if what you gave me was of certain value or not,"

"It was!"

"Then you've nothing to worry about Vaan," Fairy Godmother smiled.

"Found a few," Aerith said in the distance. Vaan and Fairy Godmother shifted their attention to the petite woman in a pile of many gadgets and things galore. "This candle stick holder looks durable, and this crystal orb, along with these necklaces; I hope you don't mind," Aerith said while walking back.

"Well that was quick," Vaan commented.

"I don't like wasting time," Aerith smiled in return.

"Good, now lay them out on the floor-" Aerith did as she said, after making some room, "-and concentrate much like you did in the changing room,"

* * *

"It's past evening," Leon muttered impatiently.

"She'll be here," Merlin said in an all-knowing tone.

Leon was leaning against a book shelf, since no spare wall space could fit the broadness of his shoulders. He uncomfortably shifted every now and then, though it was more due to worry than impatience or discomfort. Merlin sat at his tea table comfortably mumbling to himself and smoking from his pipe. Leon looked on with little interest. He had been there many times and found nothing of interest of keep himself preoccupied while waiting for the ninja.

He looked at the door again expecting the young woman to burst out any second.

On the outside one would think Leon was perturbed, actually, his mind was going about 100 kilometers per hour with questions about Yuffie's lack of punctuality at the moment. It wasn't rare that the ninja was late, actually she would always make him late as well when they trained, but on her own he didn't know anything. Especially considering she was late for dinner. He didn't like the feelings stirring in him at all; the unsettleness.

((_I'll give her five more minutes_,)) He thought.

"Be patient, Leon." Merlin said as if intruding in Leon's thoughts, "There is a reason for everything," Merlin mumbled while puffing out smoke.

Leon calmly looked up at the magician then spoke, "Merlin, if you're leaving anything I need to know out-"

"I'm here!" Came Yuffie's voice.

Merlin smiled knowingly. "Welcome," He said, ignoring Leon's unfinished threat.

When Leon's eyes shifted sharply to the origin of the voice, he was taken aback. What was before him was not the immature, tomboy-ish girl he knew for almost half his life, rather something else entirely. She looked like a memory's past. Leon shook his head mentally and stood up.

"About time," Leon said. He watched as his partner made her way towards him. "Have you spoken to Aerith at all today?"

Yuffie shook her head. "No. Last we spoke was last night," Her eyebrows narrowed ever so slightly then she opened her mouth, "Why?"

"She's no where to be found. I believe Cloud has taken her,"

"Wh-what?" Yuffie stammered.

"With only two active members and heartless as desperate for hearts as they are now it's going to be hectic. We need to recruit more members, but we don't have time to train them. We also need a new medic, as Aerith is AWOL,"

"Oh, perfect! I just met this guy who would be perfect as a new member," Yuffie chimed in. Leon nodded.

"Bring him to me tomorrow. Also, I want you to put the word out. As for the glyphs," Leon nodded towards Merlin, who was still enjoying his smoke and drink.

"Oh, oh, yes," Merlin coughed, waving the smoke cloud upfront his face to disperse. "The glowing glyph in the Waterway might actually be the catalyst between worlds lost in the darkness and here. A transporter, if you will. Though I am not a hundred percent complete positive, it doesn't seem like it's a two-way portal..."

"Cid is working on the scientific aspects of the glyphs. So far tests have been inconclusive." Leon inputted. "If you and I can prevent heartless from entering the Waterway we might have an answer to this mystery,"

"And to your little problem," Merlin included, smiling towards Yuffie. Leon rose his brow, but Merlin did not continue.

"So, what are we going to do with Cloud and Aerith?"

"Let them be. Cloud has his reasons. I trust him to bring back Aerith unscathed." Leon watched Yuffie's reaction to his words carefully, and noted her interest in their affair. Not that it matter to him. "Also Yuffie, because Aerith is no longer living with you, you no longer have to move to the first district. Instead you'll stay with me and Cid,"

Yuffie furrowed her brows again, blinked slowly as if registering word by word what he was saying, then meaning, then reacted. "What do you mean? I'm going to sleep with you guys in the same room?"

"Yes Yuffie. You'll have your own bed and everything. I already made the arrangements,"

"Th-thank you," Yuffie muttered. Maybe she was still processing what he said. Leon began to walk towards the door and heard Merlin said his adieu. Outside he waited for Yuffie to follow, but Merlin said one last thing to her before the ninja departed. He wanted her to stop by tomorrow.

"Okay, bye! Oh, Leon, you waited,"

Leon nodded then began to walk ahead of her, weapon out and ready. He was always ready, always alert.

Yuffie got out her weapon too. It wasn't the sound and presence that her shuriken presented when she withdrew them when ready to battle. It was a different sound, presence all together.

They walked in silence; Leon was scouting out the area while listening to Yuffie's soft footsteps behind him along with her new weapon. He normally couldn't track the ninja; something must be on her mind to distract her from being as quiet as she normally was. It wasn't as unsettling as he would've expected, however. He preferred knowing exactly where she was.

Surprisingly the walk from Merlin's was quaint. Yuffie wasn't running her mouth, nor heartless were attacking in hordes. Very uncanny, Leon thought. But instead of concentrating on the abnormality of the situation, he was counting his blessings. He was never the social type to begin with; it wasn't worth it. He was a man of action. Actions spoke louder than words. Something Yuffie never understood, nor cared to learn.

In a nutshell, she was his opposite. His project. He would teach her and she would learn. She wouldn't have a chance to make mistakes like he had, he'd drill it into her how to be the best from the beginning. She wasn't ready for the real world. Which is why he tolerated her childlike behaviour.

It was also the reason why he watched her while she was unconscious. Though he didn't want to go into uncharted areas of his unconscious by delving into the 'why.' He'd rather leave it as it was.

Yuffie was Yuffie to him, she'd never change in his eyes.

With every heartless they encountered in the Third District, he cut down. It was easy. They were becoming weak. Yuffie didn't have a chance to use her new weapon. When they reached the house Cid and he were staying at, he saw the light was still on. Cid was up, as expected.

Leon knocked, Cid opened seconds after. The only reason any heartless never stepped foot in the small house was because of Cid's inventions. With so many scrapped Gummi parts he could create almost any device he desired. He created a concoction that warded heartless away, yet humans could pass through it without damage.

"Hey brat," Cid said gruffly. He hadn't had his tea recently, Leon noted with some amusement. He was less jolly without his fix. "I still haven't decoded anything from the damn Glyph. I'm gonna have to go with you guys tomorrow, get some samples from the real source."

"I have no problem with it," Yuffie said, then made her way to a room. Leon watched her. Cid shut the door.

"She tired?" Cid asked, making his way to his study, which was in the small dinning room. Since the keyblade wielder left, Leon and Cid have been doing some renovations. More so, Cid was doing the work and Leon was giving his opinion.

"Maybe. She's been through a lot."

When Yuffie didn't exit out of the first room she entered, Leon made his way to it. Standing in the doorway he watched the inanimate Yuffie laid on his bed, comfortable looking and snuggling his pillows.

"Yuffie," He said, trying to gain her attention. But she only stirred and held the pillow to her more. She was determined to not move.

((_Real tired..._)) He thought.

Turning off the light, he shut the door and made his way to the kitchen. Cid moved out of his room for Yuffie, and now he would have to switch just for her sake. At least for tonight. Women did need their privacy after all. He'd tell her in the morning that her room was actually across the hall. Right now, he just needed to finish dinner and head to bed. If he stayed up any later he'd get to preoccupying his mind with irrelevant thoughts. Thinking usually got him into trouble, especially if it didn't have a direction.

((_Yuffie didn't even bother to eat. Very... odd_))

* * *

Yuffie's eyes snapped open. A thick darkness permeated the room she was in. She could sense it even before she woke up due to the twisted, haunting dreams she had been having. She shuttered, though not from the cold. Something was in the room with her, her mind raged- something formidable, evil. Her heart beat frantically, you could say it was the cause of her waking up so suddenly as well. Yuffie's eyes shifted around, seeing if she could spot anything. It was too dark, however. Due to the crack of light under the door, it was even harder for her eyes to concentrate or comprehend what she was seeing.

She couldn't make out anything except for blobs and limitless space, as the light attracting her eyes made it difficult to interpret any single object clearly. She closed them then began to use her other senses. Being a ninja you had to be adaptable, anyways.

((_I'm on a bed. When the heck did I get here?_)) Yuffie thought in a panic, her heart still racing. That's when Yuffie pushed herself up on the bed and opened her eyes with determination. "Cloud?" Yuffie yelled, catching her tongue before stuttering. He wasn't lying beside her she noted, yet he was the only one who could have put her there. Unless she slept walked. And the last time she remembered, her body was well conditioned not to roam around in the dead of night wandering for the fun of it. Nu-uh.

Frantically, she looked around. ((_Did he take advantage of me last night? Ohmigawd, I'm not a virgin anymore. Wait, is Aerith a virgin? That means I'm not to begin with anyways?_))

Yuffie threw off the blankets and got out of bed in a haste. She was going to get to the bottom of this before her mind blew up in overdrive. Out from the comfort of her bed, that was when she noticed it was a little too chilly for being out in space. Looking down, her eyes now adjusted to the light, she saw that Aerith's naked, and well-proportionate, body was completely exposed.

The young woman yelped and ducked down beside the cover of the bed. "Cloud, you _did_ take advantage of me, you sicko," Yuffie muttered with renewed strength. "I'll get back at you, I swear,"

She squatted down for awhile, listening for any sign of life in the nearby vicinity. She couldn't make anything out, much less hear any sound. That got Yuffie to perk up.

"Did we already... land?"

Gathering the mangled sheets from the bed, she wrapped it around her body and got up, brushing the dissipating unsettling feeling to the back of her mind. She walked slowly towards the door; even though she got a decent amount of sleep, or at least slept on a comfortable mattress and finally rested her body, she was still sore as hell. ((_Maybe I slept wrong_))

Holding on tightly to the bed sheet, she pushed open the cracked door with her hip, and then stuck her head out. No sign of life.

"Cloud?"

Nothing.

She nudged her way through the crack and tip-toed around. No sign of life; she couldn't hear any steps nor see anything animate on the ship. They were definitely on the ground, as Yuffie saw instead of blackness from the windows there were rays of sun light and greenery all around. ((_Cloud must be off getting food or something, or maybe scouting the area._))

She rushed to the end of the Gummi and began to strip, her only article, and gathered her newly dried clothes. "Aw, grossness," Yuffie yelled as she shuck out the horrible wrinkles that gathered during the night. The clothes did not look as pristine as she would have liked. Rather they looked liked a bum's personal attire. "Cross out any luck of redeeming myself in Cloud's eyes. No doubt he'll be pointing his oversized weapon right back at me again claiming who the heck I am. Sheesh, he's paranoid," Yuffie shook her head and placed on her clothes.

By the time she was finished she felt like a new girl. The soreness had evaporated, and she looked almost pretty. Yuffie smiled in the mirror. Her face looked flawless too. No bags under her eyes nor any marks from last nights adventure. "Aerith is so pretty,"

Wait. No marks from last night? Yuffie widened her stare at Aerith's body. She looked completely fresh. She turned around and stared at her backside. Nothing. Her arms. No healing scars. "Holy shit. Cloud... did this to me?" Yuffie smiled, "I knew he had a soft spot for me. Erm, Aerith. Instead of taking advantage of me he took care of me. Maybe next time I'll give him the benefit of the doubt,"

After rearranging a few clothing materials on her person, she grabbed her shoes then headed out. Time to look for Cloud. If there was one thing Yuffie didn't like, it was waiting around while something interesting somewhere else was happening.

When she stepped off the Gummi however, nothing in the entire world could prepare her for what her eyes landed on.

It was a very large city, compiled of small shops here and there. What drew her eyes in though was the tallest structure. From this far it looked large; she wondered how it would look if she was standing close to it. Then she began to hear bells. Bells coming from the huge building in the distance. A melodic tune. It was... magnificent. Instantly the music washed away all Yuffie's unease and she felt elevated.

Looking around she noted that the city was the only place nearby that had any sort of life. He wanted to ask questions, the only place to ask questions and get a decent answer was from people.

"He must be in the city!"

With that, Yuffie began to run ecstatically towards the sounds of the bells.

* * *

_A/N: This is chapter six of OS&S. I am very excited. It is moving along very quickly, I have a strong plot, and... damn Fanfiction documents never save when I update it. Which is why this update is a bit behind. I'm also working on my Naruto fanfiction on the side. I wanted to fix this story before I updated that one, however, I got carried away with this one. Also, I am planning on editing my other KH fiction. It's a little outdated. Lolz._

_So, if you've anything to critique, comment, praise, or just flat out flame, you're welcome to it. =] It's a bit depressing not getting feedback after awhile. However, I am happy with how this story is turning about, so that's all that matters?_ Gratzi_ lovely readers!_


	8. Her Green Eyes

**Of Shurikens and Staffs**

_**by: Lady Evelynn**_

_All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I am writing this purely for entertainment purposes and am not making any sort of profit besides the fact that I get more free space in my brain. And that only benefits me. The plot, however, is mine._

* * *

**Chapter Seven:** _Her Green Eyes_

"Wow" Was the only thing Yuffie's mind could muster as she stepped foot inside the main square of the city. It was bright, colourful and boisterous, and many people were busying about doing their daily chores making the square hard to maneuver through. It was the complete opposite of eerily quiet Traverse Town; it was so very alive and active. Yuffie grinned. No longer was her mind focused on finding Cloud, it was now on figuring out what this festival of fools was about. She heard everyone gossiping excitedly for the midday parade, but as far as she could tell it was still morning by the scent of the air.

"Hello pretty lady, can I offer you a look around my shoppe?" A man asked, appearing from one of the buildings Yuffie passed. Yuffie eyed the vendor, unimpressed. "The jewelry in here are the finest in all _Paris_,"

"'Pery?' Is this the name of the world?"

"_Oui_. You are in _Paris_ right now, the finest city in all the land! Where you will only find the best grade jewelry at affordable prices,"

((_Still t__rying to con me, huh? I don't think so_)) "No thanks, bud. A girl of my stature doesn't need pretty, easily breakable objects to make herself feel high and mighty. That's what egos are for," Yuffie laughed and continued onward through the crowded city. She didn't remember what exactly she was looking for at that moment, only that she wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Nobody had a party without the infamous Yuffie Kisaragi!

"Bonjour! Come look at my wears. I have plenty of pretty costumes for you to don for the festival this afternoon,"

"Oh no! Come to my shop! The masques are rich with minerals from the East!"

Yuffie blinked and took a step backward, feeling overwhelmed by all the attention she was getting. She was never used to this at home, or anywhere else for that matter. More began to crowd around her, and this time Yuffie decided to bolt. Sure, she had a huge ego, but she didn't need other people to feed it for her!

Quickly, Yuffie found the nearest, most emptiest alleyway and sought refuge in it. It wasn't dark thanks to the bright light from the morning sun, but it wasn't homey looking either. Yuffie, after catching her breath (her new body wasn't as athletic as her old one), looked around. The alleyway she chose was empty for the most part and didn't particularly lead to anywhere. It seemed to never end, but something caught her attention: something shiny.

Yuffie smiled, her eyes cast on a bum further down the alleyway. His pet, an animal she has never seen before, was doing tricks beside him in hope to gain munny for its owner. Yuffie was smart however, her trained mind instantly knowing that the bum and its pet was just a facade. Straightening herself up, she walked cautiously towards the bum. The animal, a four legged, horned, white furry creature, tried to more complex tricks as she neared to catch her attention. She wasn't falling for it, however.

The haggard looking bum didn't bother to look up when Yuffie stopped before him. "Hey,"

He didn't reply, just pointed to the cup with very few munny in it.

That was when Yuffie bent down and smiled at the person underneath the tattered garbs. Just as she suspected, nothing was as it seemed. "A woman shouldn't be begging for money when she clearly is richer than she seems,"

"What?" The person underneath the cloak croaked. Yuffie grinned, keeping her hand over one of her many mummy pouches on her person, or at least the one most visible. She was never without her munny, even if she was in a different person's body.

She knew that the game was to distract the on-lookers with the pet, getting enough pity to spare a few coins and- Yuffie's eyes shifted to the animal- when the pet knew where to munny pouch was it'd take it. She'd had a few tricks like this when she was younger, though less complex because she worked with third-rate animals.

"Almost had me fooled, too. But I'm a ninja, highly trained in the arts of illusions," Yuffie grinned, proud that she could finally use her self-taught ninja skills to practice. She stood up again when she noticed the animal was nearing her. "Trained your pet thing to steal too? Sheesh, I might as well teach you some lessons,"

That's when the bum lifted her cloak and revealed herself to Yuffie. The most discernible attribute, Yuffie squinted due to the lack of sun, were her green eyes. Just like Aerith's brilliant green. Erm, well, _her_ green eyes.

"What business do you have?" She questioned accusingly harsh, storing the money she earned from her mug underneath her cloak.

"You seem like you know a few things about this Pery place given how you're trying to make a living. I'm a visitor and I'm lost. Actually, I'm curious about the Festival of Fools,"

Yuffie caught the glint in her eyes.

"You're a ninja?" The woman said questioningly, completely removing the rags she was covering herself with. What lay underneath was some sort of dancing attire.

"Yup. And you're a dancer?"

"Among other things." She spoke cautiously. "I see you're a pretty astute character. Well, the Festival of Fools is just what it sounds like. It's a celebration of freedom, hope, and aspirations. A time where the _repressed_ people of Paris can let go and enjoy life.

"Under the watchful eye of the Judge, we are nothing but..." Her tone changed darkly, but she stopped her train of thought. "Djali, let us go. We will be late,"

"Hey, you're not going to leave me alone here,"

"What is your purpose here besides interfering in my business?" The woman began to walk. While she walked, Yuffie could make out that she was a tanned woman with dark brown curly hair. She was the definition of exotic, compared to both Aerith's and her body's natural pale complextion.

"Well aren't you a little mean? I just thought like-minded people could stick together in such a city as this."

"You can tell we're like-minded?"

"I'm a ninja remember." The woman was walking at a faster pace than Yuffie, so using Aerith's longer limbs, Yuffie lengthened her stride. "Plus, I'd like to be anywhere but near the street vendors."

The woman laughed, her dancer garb jingling to the reverberation of her giggling. Yuffie smirked, she was always great at making friends. Sooner or later they gave in. "If you want to know about the Festival of Fools, and you claim to be a master trickster-"

"Ninja!"

"Then, you may join me. We must prepare. I am in the show," The animal beside her made a noise, catching the woman's attention. "And Djali, too."

"So what's your name?" Yuffie blurted out. The woman stopped and turned around to meet Yuffie's eyes.

Green locked with green, and she spoke, "Esmerelda,"

Yuffie blinked. Such a beautiful name to compliment her eyes. Remembering who she was, or who she was impostoring as, Yuffie faltered. "I'm... uh... My name's Aerith,"

It sounded so foreign to introduce herself as such, but while she was in Aerith's body, no matter how much she wanted to be honest, she had to maintain the act until Cloud returned her and Merlin fixed whatever happened to them.

* * *

_"A mercenary?"_

_"Yes. I will offer my services in exchange for information regarding a demon,"_

_"Demons are not allowed in the holy city of Paris,"_

_"I'm not just talking about in this city, Judge. I'm talking about other worlds."_

_"Indeed? There are no other "worlds" than God's true world. You are mistaken," The old man said defiantly._

_Cloud seemed unaffected by the man and continued, "The scent of demons pervade this city. It seems you have more problems than meets the eye. If you do not have anything on a man named Sephiroth, then I will take my business elsewhere,"_

_Cloud turned around and was beginning to walk away when the Judge held up his hand and spoke._

_"This Sephiroth," The old man seemed to be wary by the name. Cloud halted at the tone of his voice. "I have heard of him. He is said to be an angel cast down from Heaven due to the evil in his soul. A Seraph; the highest of the angel hierarchy. Now, cast off as a demon," His voice turned bitter. "What business do you have with this unholy creature?"_

_"My business is my own. I only require information, for my services,"_

_"Yes, well, we have a rat infestation in Paris. For the information I have, I require you do what my elite soldiers cannot: find the nest and burn it."_

Cloud cast his eyes down at the crowded city Paris. This world, barely traveled through due to its uptight nature, was not one of his favourites. He's been to many worlds in his search of the demon called Sephiroth, and never had any much luck. Now, he found someone who knew exactly what Sephiroth was. Even if it was just a religious fable, it was better than nothing. Plus, there was evidence of his presence in this world, he could feel it. It was hard to picture Sephiroth as an outcasted angel, and if Cloud himself didn't have a wing of his own and visited many other worlds he would have thought that man ludicrous. Looking around at the city of Paris, Cloud couldn't help but find himself at odds with this world's primitive perspective on religion.

He was never a man of God, he gave up hope a long time ago. Though he wasn't one to judge, he felt disturbed. His current mission would lead him to answers, yet at the cost of lives. He was to find the Court of Miracles and kill every "heathen, gypsy" who opposed the Church. Cloud looked up, steeling his eyes. He would do this, only for the sake of destroying a more greater of evil.

Sitting atop one of the larger skyscrapers in the town square, assuming the position of a local gargoyle, Cloud watched the set up of the annual Festival of Fools. It was a silly ruse to weed out the gypsies he was sent to stalk. The church apparently converted the festival into something of a religious tribute, as opposed to its original pagan festivities. As long as taxes were paid and nothing got too out of hand the church would allow the converted pagans to enjoy their festivals. Because of its popularity and nature, it was bound to attract the people Cloud was sent to hunt.

Coolly, Cloud's bright turquoise eyes scanned the individuals. No one looked out of the ordinary. That was when the bells of Our Lady, or Notre Dame, began to chime and reverberate around him. Cloud grit his teeth. The vibration could be felt from all the way from this end of the city.

Momentarily distracted, Cloud's thoughts drifted to Aerith Gainsborough. Something was off with her, so naturally he took her with him only to leave her on the ship. She would be back when he returned, he could always trust her to be reliable, so that was another reason to get this job done in haste. He wouldn't want to annoy the already confusing woman.

Aerith would probably love this scenery. She always had a thing for high places and beautiful landscapes. Unfortunately for her he casted a sleeping spell. She should be out for the better part of the day. Not to mention she'd been exhausted from the previous days in Traverse town, it must have taken a toll on her. Seeing how odd she was acting now, it had to be because of her exhaustion.

The corner of Cloud's impassive lips curved as his eyes glazed over in memory of their last waking encounter. She'd become more cantankerous, and it was highly becoming. He didn't enjoy how submissive she'd been when in the presence of Leon...

Cloud dismissed that train of thought by the shake of his head, disrupting his statuesque posture. Time to focus on work, not unnecessary drama from Traverse Town. Aerith will be there when he returned and maybe by the time she wakes up for the next world.

* * *

Yuffie stretched while she weaved in and out through the crowded alleyways of Paris. Esmeralda and her pet goat, as she called it, Djali led the way at a rather cautious pace. She led her towards the outskirts of the city, the other side in where she originally came from. She didn't speak much along the way, only glanced a few times at the goat and looked around suspiciously. Yuffie thought herself paranoid, but the gypsy and her pet took the cake! Why were they so uptight anyway?

Before she could voice her inner thoughts, Esmeralda stopped and turned around rather swiftly. Yuffie halted, stumbling a little.

"All right, you said you wanted to know more about the city of Paris and its festival of... fools, then you chose right to stick with me," She began, once people were out of her voice's vicinity. "As I am the main entertainment, excluding all contestants."

"So you're going to dance at the festival," Yuffie stated.

Esmeralda nodded, "I've decided," she leaned in closer inspecting Aerith's body with sharp eyes, "that you can tag along with me and be my assistant dancer. And before you object, there's really nothing to it, the men will practically be staring at the bells you'll be wearing rather than paying attention to the moves, and the women will be too busy scolding their husbands!" Esmeralda grinned. She was obviously a woman who was very comfortable with her sex appeal. Yuffie on the other hand felt completely awkward and taken aback. When she requested to be shown around in a rather forceful manner, she was thinking more of an innocent by-standing position- as normal thieves do.

But this woman, she did both behind-the-scenes and on the main stage scheming! It was almost admirable.

Unfortunately Yuffie always felt her figure awkward to do any successful manipulation via the body, so she really had no practice. But Aerith's body on the other hand... Unconsciously her eyes drifted down to the host body's breasts. She had to admit she was always envious of Aerith's more curvaceous figure, after all she effortlessly got the attention from Leon while Yuffie on the other hand had to constantly strike up conversation- even about the most mundane of things! Aerith had it easy. Leon never told Aerith to shut up or even berated her at all!

((_If only I were back in Traverse Town, I'd take advantage of the situation and get to know Leon better. As myself he'd only brush me off..._)) Yuffie thought.

"So now that that's decided," Esmeralda cut in, "time to get you a new outfit. Maybe a light pink, almost white to match mine."

"You're not wearing that?"

"Well if you're going to make a statement you have to make yourself stand out." She scoffed, turning her head towards one of the churches' symbols. Yuffie could tell by that motion she wasn't a big fan of it. "And I intend to make a huge statement,"

Yuffie looked down at her clothing, completely wrinkled and ripped beyond the acceptable wears; she looked like a common street rat. ((_I suppose it's better that I have a new change of clothes. I stick out like a sore thumb. No wonder why the vendors were so annoying_!))

She must have said something out loud because Esmeralda stopped and laughed. "You do look a little Gypsy with those wears. We're not exactly welcomed here, rather surprised you survived so long on your own to find me." She smiled, her bright green eyes twinkling.

Yuffie was enchanted by them. So gorgeous. And she only had pale grey eyes. Rather, she blinked, she did have green eyes. Yuffie smiled, secretly wondering if people enjoyed looking into her eyes as she did with this gypsy woman.

"Well like I said, I'm a ninja," Yuffie winked. They then continued on their way until they reached a camp of caravans. It was a small camp, but there were a lot of people there and looked as if the caravans didn't fit them all comfortably. Yuffie cringed, she rather enjoyed a lot of space to herself (hence owning her own room in Traverse Town, and unbeknownst to most she was a very private person).

"Welcome to the camp. Everyone is preparing now, dressing up in garb and," She looked down at some of the children running around and having the time of their lives playing tag in the sun's light, "ready to play their part,"

Yuffie nodded, she knew those kids were trained to be deceivers. They were professional pick-pocketers; she could see it in how they moved 'cause that's how she was their age.

"I'll be right back," Esmeralda said and walked off into a nearby caravan. Djali stayed with Yuffie, enjoying eating the green of the grass. Yuffie vaguely noted that it seemed to be more impossibly beautiful out in the outskirts of town rather than the city. But she couldn't place why. Perhaps it was nature that make it look so appealing? Maybe the air?

Djali made a noise which gained Yuffie's attention. "Hey Djali, you're such a fluffy creature. Almost as cute as a Moogle, but not as annoying," Yuffie grinned, thinking back to the Moogle which made residence in Traverse town. In her opinion, Moogles were such rip off materialists. One time when Yuffie was young and ever so mischievous, she was chasing the gravity defying moogle and happened to capture it; she noted that it was surprisingly very warm and fluffy. It took both Leon's strength and Aerith's persuasiveness to pry it out of her arms. Yuffie grinned at the memory. Those were the good ol' days when wounds were fresh, but they stuck together like a tight knit family. And then... There was old man Cid.

He was the comic relief more so. Yuffie laughed and stretched out her hand to pet Djali. The goat bah'd and backed away, instinctively knowing what she was about to do. It then ran off.

"Well, sheesh! I didn't want to pet you anyways," Yuffie frowned. The nearby kids started to giggle at her. Yuffie, her ego already hurt, then turned her hurt towards the children. "Oh! You think that's funny, huh?" Yuffie grinned maliciously. "Well how about I show you what's really funny? But hanging you guys by your feet and tickling the crap at of you?"

That is when Yuffie gave chase.

By the time Esmeralda came back Yuffie had already captured one of the children and was ready to dish out punishment. "Oh, you thought you could get away from the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi did you?"

Esmerelda rose her eyebrow at Yuffie's statement but didn't comment on it. Yuffie's was too engrossed in her child's play to notice the gypsy's presence. It was only when Esmerelda thought the young child had enough ticklish tormenting, she spoke up.

"Here are your clothes, O great ninja," she winked. Yuffie dropped the child instantly. "Change in one of the caravan quickly, I've a lot to teach you before noon."

Yuffie did what she said with haste. It wasn't everyday you were graced by rogues with their hospitality, but more so it wasn't everyday you had a chance to shine.

* * *

Cloud was annoyed. He was stiff and pretty sure he was getting an awkward tan line. He shifted his wing to block out the sun, which was apparently at its zenith indicating it was noon. Though the angle wasn't natural, if anyone would look up they would notice he wasn't like the other perfectly creepy gargoyles, he currently didn't give a damn. But damn, he felt like his wing was on the verge of incineration.

He knew to keep a low profile, but he had needs even though he was a mercenary.

Noticing a change in the town square, he saw caravans and more people in outfits appear, he watched carefully as the people set up. These were the gypsies he was sent to massacre. Breathing in deeply to imprint any semblance of a unique scent, he realised he was too high up to rely an his normal hunting skills. He'd have to rely on his eyes. Cloud wasn't about to destroy his sense of smell by reentering the town. The town wasn't as clean as it smelt first thing in the morning, he found out.

High ground was his friend in Paris. Though being that the Festival of Fools allowed the townspeople to dress up, if need be he could give chase on foot.

He contemplated a plan of action while distantly watching the gypsies organise themselves. The judge wouldn't be attending this year, since he didn't support heretics and their paganistic rituals. Cloud assumed he trusted him enough to complete the job. But not enough to do it by himself, he thought as he watched the town guards surround certain points of the square.

Legally the guards couldn't enforce anything otherwise the people's faith would shift, he presumed, from Judge Frollo's favor. The church owned and controlled almost everything. So he had to resort to using someone who was not well known and could not be traced back to him. No big deal, he preferred working by his lonesome anyway.

The clocks bellowed, signifying the whole town that it was noon. Cloud closed his eyes and tried to ignore the incessant chimes. What was a minute in reality was a torturous eternity for him. He'd be surprised if his equilibrium functioned correctly when he gave chase after the Gypsies.

The show began.

He reopened his eyes and concentrated on the people of Paris. Civilians partook in the festivities, but how a civilian acted and how a foreigner acted were completely different. He had all morning to study the body language of Paris' denizens, so finding a perfect target to stalk home would be a piece of cake.

The Judge wanted him to kill every Gypsy he could find. A public massacre in broad day light would get results, but he wasn't as flashy as he used to be. Biting down the memories of his past, he surveyed all the people in the, now, decorative City Square.

Sections of the square were dedicated to entertainment, food vending, kid puppeteer shows were in opposite corners from one another. He made sure to avoid his attention from the kids. Those dressed up came from all corners from the city, pouring into the square. It would be hard to pinpoint the origin of the gypsies. He'd have to wait until later- until dark when the festivities were concluded. Then he would be in his element.

Damn, sometimes being a mercenary was a bitch.

* * *

"Are you sure you're prepared?" Esmerelda asked, now dressed up in her elegant and seductive dancing garbs.

Yuffie was not used to the excessive bells and other jingling noise makers added to her wears, she prided herself on her silent approach. However, she basked in the attention the noise gave her. When she walked, people heard, looked her way and glued their eyes to her. The revealing garbs assured the latter.

Yuffie bit her lip, nervous all of a sudden. She was used to showing her skin, but she wasn't used to having the curves to keep those interested in her and ogling her. The people in the camps looked like they were about to pounce her any minute.

She knew Aerith was gorgeous, but she didn't realise the power and even the dangers this beauty would make her feel. It was almost too overbearing for being her first week in another person's body. Packed with the moves Esmerelda taught her, she was really a man killer in disguise.

Dressed similarly as Esmerelda, Yuffie was prepared to kill hearts tonight (not that she wanted to): "Yeah, I've got all the moves down,"

"It'll be fun, don't worry. This is your first show, but you have a ton of potential already. When I was first dancing, I was a little shy, but I realised quickly that the more confidence you have the more people are willing to pay you. Or, in some people's cases it lowers their awareness. But we're not dancing for tips today, no, this is a celebration for Life.

"The Festival of Fools, so the locals call it, is the time everyone can drop their castes and enjoy life. The baker is no longer the baker, but a regular man; the seamstress is no longer just her title, but a woman; and the Gypsy is no longer a Gypsy, but a person. In the day of the festival, we are all just normal people... Oh, I'm sorry, Aerith, I got carried away," Esmerelda smiled and looked away, her eyes glossing over.

Yuffie frowned as she sensed the distance and walls Esmerelda erected after her speech. This must be a world where people cannot truly be who they want to be, and are judged because of what they were born as. They were forced to live in the outskirts of the city; the living quarters were vulnerable and there were so many families without caravans in the encampment. It was wrong for these people to suffer just because they were outsiders and believed differently than the Parisian church and be shunned. One of the elders she met even voiced that they were even hunted!

"Don't worry," Yuffie began, "I understand. I don't have my home anymore. I moved to Traverse Town when I was a little girl, and I barely remember my true home. I understand the importance of wanting to feel accepted,"

"Not just that, Aerith. I believe that everyone is equal no matter who they are or their beliefs. This system Judge Frollo enforces is unjust, yet no one stands up to him. The only thing us foreigners can do is participate in festivals such as this and hope in the future that we wouldn't need it anymore. That not only would the caste system be irrelevant, but that different types of people could intermingle without hate. So I dance, because then people wouldn't perceive just my skin or hair colour, but will see the feelings I convey through my dance."

Yuffie was amazed with the strength Esmerelda had. She watched with her own green eyes, Esmerelda's shine in determination. "Then let's dance! Let's show these Parisian punks just how special we really are!"

Esmerelda laughed, watching Yuffie's determination. "You really are something. I knew there was something otherworldly about you the first time I laid eyes on you. Not only are you beautiful, but you're totally a breath of fresh air."

"You flatter me," Yuffie winked. Esmerelda stalked towards her in a predatory manner. Though they were still in the camp, and the festival was going on, they weren't due to perform anytime soon. Grabbing her hips, Esmerelda grinned and swayed her hands left to right. Caught off guard, Yuffie yelped.

"But you really need to relax. You may know the parts of the dance, but all I see is an uncomfortable teenager just coming into terms with her sexuality," She laughed.

Yuffie danced out of her grip and stuck out her tongue. "Oh yeah? I think you might need a couple tips too!"

It had been so long since Yuffie allowed herself to enjoy the fun of moving. For so long she only danced to survive. The dance of survival was a harsh one to master; it was tight, rigid and absolute. The dance for life, however, was different. It was free and flowing. And in this instance, for the first sixteen years of her life Yuffie truly felt herself as happy when she maneuvered her body, as she appeared to the outside world.

Her happiness was not a facade.

She was free, and she was enjoying the feeling of freedom on this Festival of Fools with Esmerelda, celebrating the thing they were all truly fighting for: their lives.

* * *

It wasn't until way past mid-day Aerith awoke from her deep slumber by the smell of lunch and the screeching pot of tea.

A few mutters of what she could surmise as curses were heard in the distance: Cid.

Aerith jolted up. She must have passed out without realising it at all. The last memory she had was Leon escorting her into the house... and... she looked around the room. It was distinctly Leon's. His scent was everywhere!

Aerith blushed and looked around for the brooding man. Her thoughts turned to Leon. She wondered how he reacted to the knowledge that his ninja teammate was sleeping on his bed. To her recollection she didn't think he would take kindly to a woman in his room. But Yuffie wasn't a woman to him. Yuffie was just Yuffie.

Aerith scooted off the bed and stretched her lithe body. Man, Yuffie could stretch, Aerith thought as she stretched further than her orginal body could ever dream! With a smile placed on her normally cheerful disposition, Aerith quickly made the bed and navigated to the small dining room.

"Hello, Cid," Aerith waved, taking her seat, which she assumed was the only one not claimed by the other men's personal belongings. Leon had a belt on his presumed chair, and Cid had a stack of magazines dedicated to space and technology. Outdated, but he did enjoy keeping a collection of many things. Aerith's eyes scanned around the part of the house and noted the various china. Cid also loved his tea. "Leon's out I presume?"

"By out, you mean training?" Cid gruffed back. Aerith nodded and awaited a cup of tea from Cid, as he poured the steaming hot elixir into a gorgeous china cup. He then began to sip his tea. Aerith pouted. You would think the man wouldn't care about the cup he drank out of, preferring a mug. She coughed and gave Cid a look of disapproval, signaling his rude behaviour for not offering her any tea. Cid looked at her and raised his brow.

((_Oh right, I'm Yuffie. She doesn't drink anything except for water, claiming other drinks will hinder her ninja skills_)) Aerith quickly thought. She got up from her chair and grabbed a cup from the cabinet. Cid kept his eyes on her as he drank from his steaming hot tea.

She resumed conversation, "Yeah. We were supposed to look at new recruits today,"

"I didn't hear anything about that," Cid said, watching Aerith as she poured the tea and added sugars and sweeteners to them.

"Leon promised to look into a candidate of mine's yesterday. With Cloud MIA and-" _**Yuffie**_ "-Aerith possibly kidnapped, we are pretty defenseless,"

Cid scoffed, "Now when did you start becoming a pessimist? You've been hanging around Leon for far too long,"

Aerith smiled and sipped her tea. Ahh, hot. Aerith concentrated on her hands, feeling the heat from the cup. Summoning the cooling sensation in her mind and applying it to her hands, she cast a blizzard.

She stared into the cup for awhile. Cid continued with his afternoon activities, claiming the young ninja girl of being weird again. But in an affectionate manner.

Aerith pouted, then opted to suffer with hot tea rather than waste any more of the day trying to cool it with magic or time. Down the hatch her tea went, and with quick departing words and directions from Cid, she left to find Leon.

* * *

Dusk was imminent. It was time to put his plan in action.

The festival was still very much active, but now only the adults were lingering, the kids being ushered to the safety of their homes scared of story time beasties parents would tell them to keep them obedient. One such instance was the infamous _La Bête du Gévaudan_. Cloud watched as the last child was shooed off into the safety of the hearth. His conscious could at least be clean. Even the Gypsy runts were scarcely visible. Using his highly attuned night vision, Cloud swooped down from the building he was perched on.

The stench of the city didn't subside as the sun melted onto the horizon, but at least he could smell the more pleasant perfume of ale. Now was not the time to waver in his plan. His eyes already targeted the perfect prize.

A group of Gypsies entertaining the drunk Parisians. Stalking them would be easy, as they would be the more prominent scent he could discern. By morning he would have eradicated the nest Judge Frollo claimed there to be. While the Judge's class of high ranking soldiers were impotent during the night, his prenatal senses were dominant. Soon he would have more information on the fallen Angel that haunted him. He had to think of the end result. His mission. The lives lost in the way were not his problem...

He landed in the darkest ally nearest the entertaining Gypsies, and assumed his more human form- tucking his wing behind his tattered cape.

Cloud would be on the hunt as soon as the sun's last rays dispersed from this side of the World.

* * *

A/N: Yuffie and Esmerelda danced all day and all evening. No, I didn't record it. I am plot driven, not detail driven (lies). If you have or have not noticed, details from this chapter do not align with the movie, but it's still the same world. Think of it as a year before the movie or an A/U or something.

Off to writing the next chapter!

You'll find out the information Judge Frollo has on Sephiroth, and why Cloud chose his first destination as Paris. :)


	9. The Art of Killing Softly

**Of Shurikens and Staffs**

_**by: Lady Evelynn**_

_All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I am writing this purely for entertainment purposes and am not making any sort of profit besides the fact that I get more free space in my brain. And that only benefits me. The plot, however, is mine._

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** _The Art of Killing Softly_

"Yuffie," Leon's voice cut through Aerith like the gunblade through a heartless. She was surprised he sensed her.

"Leon," Aerith laughingly greeted to ease her trembling heart, and came out from around the corner behind him. Truth be told she wasn't stalking him, per se, just waiting for the opportune moment to present herself. And she'd never admit this aloud, but she was also admiring his mastery of the gunblade while he waited.

"You're off duty today, I thought I told Cid to inform you when you awoke,"

"I'm not going to let you patrol Districts Two and Three by your lonesome, I came here to help," ((_And finally be of some use_)). Aerith grinned inwardly, gripping tightly on her newly created weapon. Fairy Godmother did wonders with her magic; the weapon balanced perfectly in her hands. "Plus didn't you say we needed to hire some new people for the patrols?"

She swore she saw Leon grimace; she smirked. Yuffie had such an effect on Leon and the real Yuffie didn't even know!

Luckily she followed the knight to the edge of third district, where the shortcut was to First district.

"Don't tell me you forgot," Aerith scolded.

"I was planning on finding some recruits on my own, actually. I've been noticing for the past couple days, actually since the incident at the Waterway, that you have been acting peculiar. At first I believed it to be shock or battle fatigue. But now, I think it's something more hindering than any physical ailment. You're not psychologically fit to battle along side me. You need to recover."

((**_Oh. Hell. No._**)) Aerith was fuming. Leon seriously pulled that card on her. Sure, she knew he was perceptive. He had to be in order to lead a huge group to safety, if not to help them survive in a new world with new threats created every day. But she was much as the team as her days on Hallow Bastion. What happened between her and him, she didn't know, but he had no right to inhibit her, or Yuffie, from partaking in this war! She was as much a part of it as he was. He wasn't going to control her.

"No," Aerith said. It was final. She glared at him, rather, met his glare. Leon blinked, seeming unaffected. But deep down inside, for her knowing him as long as she did, she saw fear.

Fear for what or whom, she didn't know.

And there was something else. He shut off his emotions through his eyes and channeled only cold logic through his visage.

"Yuffie, I won't have you make me worry for you out in the battle field. You come with me today to find recruits, and then after go back to the small house to recollect yourself," He made his way toward her, taking about two larger steps than she could ever manage, and towered over her small frame. "I won't take no for an answer next time," He hovered for a second, his eyes locking deadly on hers, and another flicker of emotion fazed through his eyes. He turned around quickly, and made his way to through the shortcut.

Aerith followed him and opted to remain silent, trying to make sense of the exchange Leon just had with who he believed was Yuffie.

Was he really that astute? Did he sense something was wrong? That she wasn't who she appeared to be? She swallowed silently and prayed Yuffie came back soon. She didn't know how long she could pull this off without giving away the truth. If Leon confronted her, she didn't think she had the resolve to lie to him. There was really something sexy about Leon being pissed off, and directing his anger towards her.

Aerith stopped and gaped. Seriously, did she just think that? Aerith studied Leon's retreating back to make sure she didn't say that particular thought aloud. He didn't give any indication that she had, so she sighed and caught up with him. Vaguely she thought of Cloud. Perhaps it was the fact she was watching another man's back with the image of wings.

She didn't particularly enjoy the view, preferring to be along side a man than behind him. "Leon," She spoke, tentatively. He didn't acknowledge her, but she knew he was listening. "The guy I want you to meet is named Vaan. I think he'd be a great addition to the team," She was going to talk about all of Vaan's good traits when she paused to think that she really didn't know any good traits about him.

She found out that she didn't need to, however, when Leon interjected, "I'll be the judge of that,"

Aerith could sense a battle about to happen. She just hoped poor Vaan was ready to take a beating because she could tell the subtle hint of anger in Leon's voice from their earlier conversation. "Right," Aerith voiced softly, looking around First District for the teen.

It took about ten minutes until they found Vaan. And he wasn't in a very flattering position. Leon stayed quiet, but she knew he was judging her taste in men. Or in this case a boy who wanted the glory of becoming a protector of the town.

Leon coughed to capture his attention. Vaan didn't stop what he was doing, which was as of right now, parading around in women's clothing, and cursing up a storm due to the fact he was kicked out of the rather risque part of town.

"Vaan," Aerith called, a small smile plastered on her face as she watched Vaan's pale complexion become even more rouge than the make-up he has applied earlier. "Now, what are you doing?" She questioned rather innocently.

Flustered, Vaan began to strip.

Leon shifted his attention else where before deciding to turn around and find something more productive to do than watch Yuffie make a fool out of herself with her suggestion for a fool to become a new recruit as the main defense against the heartless.

Noticing Leon's departure, Aerith grabbed for his hand to halt him. He immediately stopped, but not before yanking his hand rather rudely from Aerith's grip. Aerith didn't comment on it, but Leon looked at her with a inquisitive brow and a stern frown.

When Vaan was done with his strip dance, which it wasn't a dance but because he was flustered and hastily chucking off clothing, it rather appeared to be a clutzy sort of dance (no tease about it), he bowed in an apologizing manner to Leon.

"Yu-Yuffie! A-and Leon Leonheart, Lion of the Hallow Bastion!" Leon turned his attention to the teen and aimed his misdirected animosity toward him. Vaan sobered up quickly.

"This is your suggestion?" Leon spat, fueled now by Aerith's unwarranted touch. Aerith hunched a little, feeling nervous now. She did owe Vaan, or well Yuffie did, and she wanted to do Yuffie and Leon a favor, plus Vaan was so nice to help her out...

"Yes," She said, reclaiming her confidence, "I give you Vaan! He doesn't look it, but he's a pretty sharp kid,"

Vaan watched the exchange between Yuffie and Leon unable to say anything else lest he stutter again before greatness (aka Leon).

"We don't need kids fighting in the foreground,"

"And what about Yuffie?" Um "What about me?" She corrected, reiterating her point. "I started fighting when I was not even 10,"

"You were a trained ninja with innate abilities of survival. This kid looks like he can barely survive the streets,"

Ouch. "You're not going to even give him a shot?"

"I don't need to, Yuffie. I can read him right now. He's the type of kid who rushes into battle with whatever weapon he has, most likely a broadsword. Thinking he has the innate ability to master a weapon of that caliber, but only hinders himself and others in battle with his naivete."

He was listing many negative things and Aerith felt like she heard enough negativity from him in one day, let alone for a week. What the hell was his problem?

Apparently she said it aloud because Vaan sucked in his breath pretty loudly and Leon stopped his berating.

"..."

Aerith then began sputtering herself, to fill the void of silence. "If you're so damned scared of a kid being dragged into battle, then how about you train him? Or rather, maybe you're not scared of Vaan and his 'naivete', but of what he represents. We're all Orphans of heartless, here!"

"And what does he represent, Yuffie?" Leon inquired, his eyes a cool blaze across her skin. He was portraying apathy, but she felt heat. She may not be able to cast great magic like she used to, but she still knew the core sensations of the elements.

However, she did not have a valid response, so she decided to make up one with her own observations to how Leon felt about Yuffie, "A threat to you,"

Everyone was silent for a hand full of seconds, then Vaan laughed awkwardly. Loudly. Leon glared deeper into Aerith's equally matched glare and she knew she hit something.

"Me? A threat to Leon?" Vaan laughed, almost doubling over. "Not likely!"

"Meet me in the square, one hour from now. I'll be finding more recruits in the mean time," And just like that Leon tore his heated gaze from Aerith's and left, continuing in the direction they were headed instead of heading back. Vaguely she noted he was heading toward the red light district, but she didn't bother to dwell anymore on the touchy subject that is Squall "Leon" Leonhart.

Turning her attention to Vaan, she watched as he recollected himself.

"What the heck just happened, Yuffs?"

"I got you a position,"

"Hardly! You got me on the bad side of Leon's! Now I could never show my face to him again,"

"Nonsense!" Aerith yelled, walking up to him so she wasn't yelling from afar and creating more of a scene. "You have an appointment, remember? And what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Um, well, I was actually trying to find someone,"

"Oh? Who?" Aerith couldn't help but be curious to why he would go to such extremes for a someone.

"Well, you've probably heard about him being that you're the core of the gossip vine," ((_Really? Yuffie was? This was a first she heard about it_)) Vaan continued, "But I'm looking for Balthier,"

The name sounded familiar. She didn't question, but Vaan wasn't about to stop his, what she could feel like, obsessive ranting.

"You know, the sky pirate. It's said he crash landed his ship on the outskirts of town. No one besides the Keyblade wielder can cross into new worlds, but somehow he can. I just want to see what makes his craft so special,"

Aerith could see the stars in his eyes. She didn't particularly care about the subject, but Vaan was passionate about it she could see.

"You see, Sky Pirates were famous in my world. But I haven't seen one in years. I thought I was the only survivor. He said he was looking for parts. So I was following him, and going in incognito. But, his Sky Pirating skills could be the key to go back to my world,"

Aerith scoffed at his ability for stealth. His plan failed because he didn't get proper materials. For instance, panties, not boxers. They can be seen from the thin material hideous dress, and a bra, of course...

But she didn't comment on that.

"Nevermind the whole Leon thing, I want to join Balthier on his quest to survey other worlds. I want a chance to leave Traverse Town and go back home,"

"We're on Traverse Town because our worlds were swallowed by the darkness, Vaan," Aerith reminded him. Vaan was undaunted by her explanation.

"- Which is why I need you. I need your awesome ninja sneaking skills to spy on him and gather Intel about the next place he is going and what _parts_ he's using to cut through different worlds,"

"Vaan! I thought you were committed to becoming a part of the resistance?" Aerith interjected.

Vaan hesitated, looked like he was having a strong internal battle in his mind, then closed his mouth and looked up at Aerith in a dejected manner. Aerith bit her lip, unwilling to give into his hurt, sad puppy dog eyes.

* * *

She didn't know how she was talked into it, but here she was playing Espionage with Yuffie's body on a mission to stalk a man who she knew nothing about, while Vaan prepared for his meeting with Leon. They promised to meet each other afterward, just before dusk, and exchange information.

Unfortunately she was not as good as she thought. While having the run in with the Heartless threat, she was able to master Yuffie's amazing ability of bodily control and eye hand coordination. But, as she consciously applied Yuffie's innate ninja skills, she realised she didn't manifest the skills it took to consciously control them.

And that was how, instead of being thrown out like Vaan was, she was bound with her hands behind her back, and a fabric piece covering her mouth.

"I don't know what you're planning, but it seems to me that you're eavesdropping on the wrong Sky Pirate," the voice then hesitated, and then finished with a, "Princess,"

((_Flashback moment. I know I was stupid to follow in the same manner and way Vaan went about this, but I thought Yuffie's body could somehow be able to help me again. I was wrong. In the most risque, if not red light bar in Traverse Town, I found myself a dashing pirate. Surmising he was the one I was "hunting", I snuck around back, after realising shortly that I couldn't go in a bar looking like a teenager. It had worked out, I had hid from some patrons I never guessed would've frequent here, and employees, as I scaled the length of the building. And in a room in the back, curtains hid almost all from my vision, I saw items particular and seeming to belong to a traveler. More specifically a "Sky Pirate." He was having a conversation. Truth be told I was lucky I found him... but the person sky pirate was talking to... sounded familiar... and then, the curtains parted, a hand shot out and I was bound and gagged..._))

* * *

Flame of blue and red hues cascaded the field, overtaking all green and life in the vicinity. Truthfully, however, there was far more of a red dominance than blue. It vaguely reminded him of a time too far away to recall vividly, yet evoked a feeling he could never forget. The feeling of watching death swarming an entire city like the plagues the Parisians were conditioned to fear. Except his demons were real. Real only because he saw them in the flesh.

Red was everywhere like this night, the night he hunted.

((_Flames and blood, alike, greeting each other like old friends_.)) Cloud thought bitterly. That thought hit too close to home:

_"Sephiroth!" A young teen cheered, waving at a tall and slender man with silvery glossy long hair._

_The man was all clad in black and glowing like an angel. He had protected the town again from the experimental heartless that plagued the city. The towns people did not know where they came from, but was glad the threat was subdued and contained by their hero. While he did not show up until after the heartless had first been attacking, he showed up quickly after eliminating most of the threat._

_The city was almost in ruins, but the outskirts of the city, almost even considered towns, were the safest. Away from the castle that the heartless seemed to pour from. Sephiroth kept a strict boarder, protecting what was left of civilization in Hallow Bastion._

_"Sephiroth! Please!" He was called out to again, but he yet again ignored the pleas of the child. "I want to become your disciple. Please! take me as your student!"_

_Two young teens, barely reached puberty, cut off the tall and proud warrior who emitted a strong aura. But the boys were not deterred. Especially the dark haired one. His name was Zack. His smile was always apparent. The other one, who was less inclined to speak, was Cloud. Though he never voiced it as loudly as the dark haired boy, he was as eager if not more to become a student of Sephiroth's._

Cloud gripped his buster sword and stabbed it into the Earth at the memory, beckoning it to stop.

_One year it took before Sephiroth conceded. The heartless still came, but now they were smarter and came in huge masses. While Sephiroth was a one man army, even he needed help. But he did not chose the most favorable candidate, who was Zack, a more skillful fighter. But chose Cloud instead. To this day Cloud did not know why, but he knew the result of Sephiroth's decision ended with Zack leaving in shame to Olympus for training._

_It was when Cid was still experimenting with the Gummis. Zack opted to try it first, before endangering anyone else. Cid refused and wanted to go himself. Zack stole it late in the night and no one heard from him ever again._

_For three years Sephiroth trained Cloud Strife. They were a dynamic duo. Some nights when Sephiroth was off patrol, Cloud would be able to defend the entire sub-city boarders from all heartless._

_And then a reading from the stolen Gummi ship came in._

_That was the day darkness favoured Hallow Bastion._

_The day Tifa died. The day he failed everyone._

Cloud roared, his wing out stretched to create a devastating image of a demon breaking free from a man. He didn't have time for memories, not when the flames would soon consume him as well. He had to move, but he couldn't as his sword grounded him, and he dare not take a chance letting go of it.

_Sephiroth murdered Tifa, Zack's sister. Tifa trusted Cloud, with her life, and he betrayed her. His master betrayed her. The life was sucked out of her, from Sephiroth's mouth. Cloud was shocked as he saw Sephiroth detach himself from Tifa's lifeless body, his lips still moist from their seemingly intimate kiss. It was horrific._

_Tifa was his to protect!_

_Cloud attacked Sephiroth, but Sephiroth only belittled him, "Cloud, you naive fool. Do you think darkness so evil, so apart from you, that you are above it and wish to vanquish it? No, all this time your delusions misguided you and trapped you within the darkness I honed from within you. You, Cloud, cannot defeat me. As I am darkness, you are as well,"_

_Sephiroth laughed and spread a single black angelic wing from his back. And in an instant, he was gone, leaving Tifa's body behind forgotten._

Cloud screamed again, this time embracing his darkness. His eyes, normally a translucent turquoise color, emitted a rouge color. The color of the cape he wore. With new found strength he lifted the buster sword with one hand, and swung it around, slashing all that dare come his way. He hunted. And the only thing that would satisfy the beast was red itself: blood.

* * *

Cloud was insane. That was the only logical answer. All day he abandoned her, so she had to fend for herself in a foreign land and eat foreign food! Then he shows up, forgets to say hi, and starts slashing all of her friends with his huge Freudian-complex sword.

Nuh-uh. But there wasn't anything to do except run away with all her jingles in tow! She couldn't fight without a weapon, and he was in berserker mode. Her one attempt to defend herself against him was to cast Fire, but that exploded and... she high tailed it out of there. Sure, she didn't have much connection with the Gypsies he seemed to be attacking, but she wasn't about to risk her own hide to defend them against a rampaging demon.

But Esmerelda had other plans. She guided Yuffie along with the rest of the surviving Gypsies through the alley ways of Pery and to the "Sanctuary." It turned out to be a church, however, the guards blocked their paths not admitting them entrance. They had no time to argue.

Yuffie was exasperated. Cloud was a poor reflection on her, and was not impressing her new found friend.

"Cast your magic again, Aerith!" She heard Esmerelda call, as they tried to find their way back to the caravans. The city was a damned maze. Too big and inconvenient to even benefit any one! Let alone a skilled ninja.

Though she could not see Cloud, she sensed his dark presence. He was close, and she just **had** to be the caboose. Yuffie casted a fire spell again, this time conjuring another huge explosion.

"What the hell is your deal, fire?!" She called, throwing her magic behind her hoping she'd singe the lunatic. "Cloud, what the hell are you doing?!" She decided to yell, hoping she'd get some sense into him.

Nothing.

Well, except his only reply was the fact he swung his sword at her. Luckily it caught on the wall and barely nicked her. Seriously, she had to ditch the jingles. She was a dead giveaway, a disgrace to the Kisaragi lineage.

What she needed was her energy shurikens. They amassed directly from her own energy, but she wasn't able to conjure anything but pure elemental magic. And she had the worst aim with pure shapeless energy.

"Cloud!" She yelled as she felt another of his swings.

All craziness hit the fan when the festival was over. Esmerelda and Yuffie were socializing with the remainder of the Gypsies as they began to pack up. Cloud then swooped in with all his greatness. At first, Yuffie was happy to finally see a familiar face. And then, he started attacking Esmerelda's friends.

Fighting back did nothing. There was nothing any one could do. Luckily he didn't attack Yuffie's group first, but another Gypsy entourage. Nonetheless, she sensed a massacre on the verge of happening, herself being used to its presence since childhood. You never forgot that foreboding feeling.

And... what betrayal she felt as Cloud came in with all of his badassery and started... murdering people.

She... still couldn't believe it.

"CLOUD!" She yelled, not daring the slow down or turn to him. Why the hell was he murdering such kind people?! What the hell was going on.

As they reached the outskirt of Pery, Esmerelda and the Gypsy gang saw a fire in the distance. That, Yuffie had nothing to do with. Esmerelda seemed to believe different, sensing a familiarity between the demon and her new found friend. But she didn't have time to comment on it, as in the open space of Pery, on the once beautiful countryside, was burning and the screams of her countrymen could be heard in the distance. The screams of death.

Yuffie was stunned. She halted, but that was enough time for Cloud to catch up to them. But he didn't attack Yuffie, no. He flew up in the air and glided down toward the burning caravans.

"We led the demon straight to our home!" One of the Gypsies bellowed. They all rushed to their once beautiful homes, leaving Yuffie in lonely silence.

It was Hallow Bastion all over again. Except her friend, who she thought was a human being, or something with morals and humanity, betrayed her and was... killing people! How... "HOW COULD YOU, CLOUD!" She cried.

Mustering up the remainder of her strength she followed in pursuit, stumbling here and there with tears clouding her vision.

When she reached the caravans, she stood in shock. It was a massacre! The soldiers sworn to protect the city was slaying its people! And Cloud, where was he? Why was she looking for Cloud? Because he was the biggest threat? No. Because she still had hope for the bastard. Her mind searched for a dark aura, as her eyes blurred from all the smoke and flames.

She sensed him and ran towards him. She watched as he dug his sword into the Earth and screamed. About what, she didn't know. She kept on running to him, however, she wanted to make this stop. It all had to be a misunderstanding. But as she got closer she saw what once were his gorgeous cerulean eyes, were now as red as the flames that was destroying the homes of the Gypsies, and she stopped instantly. Instinct saved her because Cloud cut through the people around his vicinity in a raging manner.

Literally, THROUGH. Like, cut in half.

Yuffie fell onto her knees. She was going to be sick. She felt the bile rise up her stomach. She couldn't handle this reality. But it was reality. She blinked a few times as she watched helplessly as Cloud went beyond mad.

"Cloud!" She yelled hoarsely.

One of the Gypsies who wasn't busy fending for their life or running must've heard her, because he ran to her and grabbed her forcefully. He yelled something incoherent to her, then slapped her.

Yuffie's sickness went away, herself fueled now by anger. Why was he hitting her?

He pointed to the demon that was once Cloud, and she knew then why. He thought she was in cahoots with Cloud.

"No, no, you got it wrong," But he didn't cease his attacks on her. "Stop it," Using her honed self-defense ability, she easily took out the Gypsy, and stood up. She had enough.

"Cloud Strife! You arrogant, insane bastard!" She began yelling out curses to capture his attention. Everything she ever felt towards his ever present creepiness that she had thought for as long as she knew him, she unleashed on him. It did the trick.

He sensed her. And luckily for her, his eyes flicked back to their original color. But then as quickly as it shifted, they reverted back to madness.

She vaguely heard a couple soldiers advancing towards her and Cloud, with orders to destroy the demon and the rest of the "Gypsy scum." Cloud must have heard so too, for he attacked them instantly. Most of the Gypsies have evacuated it seemed, because she couldn't see more than a handful of bodies. It was disgusting.

Cloud blinked and dove his sword into the Earth again, as if to get a hold of himself.

But that didn't stop Yuffie's curses directed toward him.

"Aerith..." She thought she heard him say. And in between her cascading tears that she didn't realise she was crying until then, Cloud had somehow swiftly swooped her into his strong arms and held her. Not roughly, as she would have assumed with his earlier demonstration of his strength, but with care and ease... something she didn't know he was capable of. "Forgive me,"

He then tightened his embrace on Yuffie, and she couldn't handle it any more and broke into a dam of tears. Their moment didn't last long, however, as the remainder of the soldiers advanced on them. The gypsies home were destroyed, and the Gypsies either escaped or worse...

So their attention was focused on the couple.

"Aerith, I'm sorry," He said again, his voice calm and almost sweet sounding. "I didn't want you to see," He then placed his forehead on Yuffie's and smiled sadly. She could tell he wanted to explain himself, but his pride or something, maybe the fact that they were being targeted, cut him off short.

He lifted Yuffie up and with his other hand again back on his sword, he flew her to safety.

"What the hell is going on here, Cloud? Why the hell did you attack me? The Gypsies? My friends?" Yuffie yelled, as he flew her away from the fire and the blood. She didn't know how he did it, but with one wing he could actually balance himself enough to hold onto cargo and himself, in the air!

"I was betrayed by Frollo it seems. I'll have to confront him about this," He answered. Which that answer made no sense to her.

"Frollo?" Yuffie yelled, "That didn't answer my question, Cloud! How could you murder people in cold blood?"

"It's all for the greater good, Aerith. I needed answers, and he had them... for a price,"

"Well this Frollo bastard is on the top of my ass whooping list. Who the hell wants to massacre innocent people?! And why are you doing his dirty work? You sell yourself or what?"

Cloud didn't answer, but it was a good enough answer for her. She didn't want to know, yet knew at the same time. She was traveling with a contract killer with a darker motive than her own. This was not good. She suddenly felt fear for her life again.

At the sense of her fear, Cloud gripped her closer to his body. Which was surprising emitting a lot of heat. Yuffie looked up at him. He was concentrating on flying, but she knew he also had his attention on her. "What are we going to do? Tell me, Cloud, what's going on? How could I trust you again after seeing this?"

She didn't care if she voiced her thoughts.

Which was exactly what he commented on next, "So you think I'm sexy, huh?"

What the hell?

And she voiced that one as well.

"You were screaming obscenities at me, I heard your voice, and you claimed me a, what was it, 'A god damned sexy bastard'?" He was teasing at a time like this?! Did she really say that?

"I didn't say that. I was yelling at you to get your attention. You know you almost killed me,"

His face turned grim then, and he muttered another apology. They didn't speak for the remainder of the flight. But it wasn't that long, only a minute until Yuffie was dropped off at the top of a cathedral.

Cloud then tucked his sword on the sheath on his back along with his wing. "We talk to Frollo. Now,"

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her in tow.

* * *

Just like the Judge to be up front of his "holy" pyre.

"It is done," Cloud stated after he opened the huge doors to the chamber.

"Oh?" Judge Frollo said, surprise evident in his voice. Just like Cloud thought, he _was_ betrayed. The surprise evident in Frollo's voice was evidence enough. He let go of Aerith and walked towards the judge, eyeing him intently. "Did you received the aid I offered you?"

"Everything was taken care of. I thought you weren't going to involve yourself?"

Frollo did not turn to meet Cloud's distrusting gaze. Rather he stared into the flames of his holy hearth.

"And how can I trust you?"

"Ask your men. Or what's left of them," Cloud replied coolly. Frollo clicked his tongue and turned around the meet Cloud; Cloud, now three feet away from the man. Close enough to inflict mortal damage to him. Frollo knew this too, but he seemed the cowardly type.

"I see the blood of the Gypsies stained on your soul. I believe you," He smiled cruelly.

All was going well, until Aerith decided to speak up in her newly acquired rebellious attitude. "You slimy little bastard! You ordered those innocent people to be slaughtered? You made Cloud into a killing machine? You disgusting pig!" She kept on going. Cloud rose his brow at her colorful vocabulary, slightly amused she had the balls to confront the most powerful man in this world weaponless. But she wasn't weaponless. No, she had a sharp tongue, his Aerith.

He didn't have to retrieve her. Aerith made her way to him, stomping and making a scene, cute. She was about to cross his path, his sword's potential path, when he reached for her and tucked her into his side, keeping her pinned to him. She was all bark, any way.

That efficiently... _almost_ silenced her.

But she kept on going, and struggled against him. She almost wiggled herself out from his grasp, then he clamped her mouth shut with his other free hand. Well, he was quick enough the draw his sword just encase things got... messier.

"You better shut that heathen mouth of hers. How dare you bring a Gypsy tramp into my presence," Frollo remarked.

Cloud glared and got both himself and Frollo on track, "You were going to massacre the Gypsies, then use me as the scapegoat to protect yourself. I should kill you now. Give me what I want to know, and I _might_ spare your pitiful life,"

Frollo sneered, but complied.

"Evangeline. She is the Angel opposing Sephiroth. With her heavenly light you would be able to repel his darkness."

That was all he needed to know. A name. It was a start.

"Hades sends his regards," Cloud said, with an all knowing smirk. The Judge would die soon. Just not by his hand. While during his contract with Hades, he learned a lot about Sephiroth, but it still wasn't enough. He had to know how to find him, how to destroy him, how to destroy his taint. For information, and direction, he sold himself. While he did not enjoy this method, it got the job done. He was one step closer.

Now to find the heavenly light that would destroy that fallen Angel. While he did not possess a light, and had no idea where to find one, he thought vaguely of a shining light that was just pure enough for him. Enough to stabilize him. It was the reason he came back. He didn't have time. Darkness was consuming him. And the only way to subdue the hastiness of the takeover, he had to have her near by. His Aerith was the key. Until he brought down the Angel of Ultimate Darkness, he would have to keep her close. Closer than ever before.

He flew both of them back to the opposite edge of the city. Aerith was quick to wiggle herself out of his grasp. He didn't blame her.

He looked on as Aerith made her way reluctantly to the Gummi ship. Her strut defiant. Her anger evident. He smiled warily. She was his light. And she would keep his sanity, along with keeping him on his toes. After he defeats Sephiroth, he'll be able to atone for his sins. But for now, he was on a mission. He had no time for emotions, no time to dwell on the past.

"Well, hurry up, we don't have forever to find this Evangeline. The faster you take me home, the better,"

Home was a relative and unknown term for him. But he kept that thought to himself. Watching Aerith make her way onto the Gummi, he couldn't help but relax in her company as she jingled each step towards their new temporary "home."

She chased away his darkness; she chased away the demon that was him.

* * *

A/N: If there's any continuity errors, forgive me. I haven't thought about the plot in ages for OS&S, and some details may have been neglected, etc. Hope you enjoyed the back-to-back update! :)

Chapter notes: While I wanted to redeem Cloud, I just didn't feel like he'd waste time redeeming himself in the eyes of Aerith _now_, but would rather justify his actions. He was originally going to snap out of his craziness and help the Gypsies retreat to a Sanctuary of sorts, and explain himself completely to everyone. But I'd rather the chapter be shorter. So maybe as he starts falling for Yuffie's personality *Winks* he'll soon want to redeem himself and to look good in front of his lady.


	10. The Misadventures pt 2!

**Of Shurikens and Staffs**

_**by: Lady Evelynn**_

_All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I am writing this purely for entertainment purposes and am not making any sort of profit besides the fact that I get more free space in my brain. And that only benefits me. The plot, however, is mine._

* * *

**Chapter Nine:** _The Misadventures pt 2!_

Yuffie couldn't fully comprehend the exact array of emotions she was feeling towards Cloud.

He betrayed her. He disgusted her. He pissed her off with his unfeeling attitude towards life. Squall was even more compassionate than Cloud! And that's saying something. Squall would _**never**_ murder any one in cold blood, no matter what the cost! He was smart enough to find an alternative!

Cloud?! Cloud didn't care. Period. And she shouldn't either.

Yuffie glanced over at the meditating Cloud. He was positioned in the middle of the bridge, looking calm and composed. Completely opposite of how he was looking a couple hours ago. Yuffie glared at the spiky haired jerk. He shouldn't look so calm after he massacred her friends. Not even friends; they were like her family. Because they were outcast from the city, with no one to rely on except for their own wits and survival instincts, just like her and how it was growing up in Radiant Garden when the Heartless invaded. Except instead of creatures of darkness plaguing them, stealing lives, it was demons like Cloud and Frollo, and the Soldiers sworn to protect them plaguing and killing them! It sickened her. Sickened her more than her motion sickness.

They've been in silence since they left Pery. Cloud never spoke, and Yuffie was too bitter to initiate anything, let alone look at him. Bitter? Yeah, she was bitter. And it left a foul taste in her mouth and stomach. Yuck.

Another hour passed, and the world of Pery vanished from her sight. Gone were her friends. She wanted to apologize and straighten things out. She didn't betray them; Cloud betrayed her. She wanted to help Esmerelda, to continue being her friend. But, she couldn't. Cloud stole her away before she had the chance. And he wouldn't let her go back.

She was stuck, unable to control the situation. And _that_ pissed her off the most out of the entire situation.

Cloud broke the silence with a shutter of his wing and the repositioning of his blade. He was getting comfortable so that he could wash away the evidence of blood on his sword.

It disgusted her.

"How long were you awake?" He asked casually. His voice sounding more threatening than usual in the silence of Space. She was truly all alone by herself with him. No one could save her, except for herself.

"I never went to sleep. I'm still awake," She replied shortly.

He rose his brow, but didn't look up at her while he began to wipe his blade with the surrounding utensils. Then he rephrased himself, "In Paris. I cast a sleep spell on you. A potent one. You were supposed to awake this evening."

"Oh? You drugged me so you wouldn't have a guilty conscious when I stumbled in on your murdering spree?"

"Aerith," Cloud began, "I didn't want you to see the monster I was subjected to become,"

And just like that her emotions burst through her wall of emotional solitude, "No! You had a choice Cloud, you could have found an alternate way! When you think about it, all that killing, all those innocent lives were wasted on the pathetic information that Frollo guy gave you,"

"Aerith, you have to understand I was running on a little more than out dated rumors. I will finally be able to kill Sephiroth, and then the death and carnage will be over. He is the true demon, and he created the overwhelming darkness in me. I wish to stop-"

"For Leviathan's sake, Cloud! Stop with the killing nonsense. You can't create peace with more death."

"And I can't stop it by doing nothing," He said sharply after a pause.

"No, but at least you won't be considered as low as him. I've seen what he's done, I know what he's capable. I was young then, but I knew!" She wasn't completely lying, and she was lying just enough to pull off being Aerith.

Cloud shot his head up, an almost haunting gaze connected with hers, but he tightened the reign on his emotions almost as instantly. "No, Aerith, you weren't there when he murdered Tifa. You weren't there when he tore the light from my heart. You didn't see first hand the disease he was and is. Everyone thought he was a saint, even I did..." He looked as if he wanted to continue, but halted. His eyes glazed over, as if reliving his past.

From what little Yuffie knew of Sephiroth, going off personal experience and stories told by Aerith, she had a vague idea of the kind of demon he was. She didn't like him and his methods, but he did save some of the denizen's of Hallow Bastion from what she recalled. What _**truly**_ happened? She really wanted to know.

"So?" She instigated.

He snapped out of his daydream and glared at her. "'So'?" He repeated, slowly. "Aerith, don't disrespect Tifa or Zack like that ever again,"

((_Zack?_))

"I wasn't," She spoke, utilizing her clever tricks to steal concealed information from him. It was about time people included her in their intimate lives. Seriously, they didn't call her Empress of the Social Vine for nothing. They didn't, but she did have quite the ego to match said title. "I was disrespecting you,"

Cloud's grip tightened on his sword, and he stopped his methodical cleaning on his buster sword. The wrappings on it would be stains perpetually any way, let alone he'd never clean the stains out from her head no matter how shiny he made it.

In an instance, by the time she registered movement, and after the clattering of the buster sword clanging onto the steel of the Gummi floor, she was pressed against Cloud. From the middle of the bridge, to the wall on the opposite side, where she was leaning against (in an effort to get the most distance away from him yet still keep her eye on him), he teleported to her. Yuffie bit down her surprise. She shouldn't be surprised any more by his speed, but it still got a small reaction out of her. His height towered over hers, and would have more if she had her original body. But Aerith's body was a defense. She felt shielded because it wasn't her own, and in truth she cared more about her body than Aerith's.

She wasn't selfish, but she felt less inclined to protect Aerith's than her own. It sounded bad, but it made sense if you've ever worn armor before (which she has, and is one of the reasons why she reveals more flesh in her original body so that she would be more apt to protect herself consciously).

With Aerith's body, and not her own being vulnerable at the moment, she felt more confident. Which is why she had the moxie to knee Cloud in the most sensitive area of a man's, as she instinctually pushed him back away from her. It's all in the reflexes*, after all.

Unfortunately, for Yuffie, he was as unfazed as a Eunuch in a harem. Horrible reference, but with his lack of reaction it made her instantly think that. "Oh gawd," She muttered.

That pissed off Cloud. The attempt more than the effect. Perhaps her ninja reflexes were _too_ honed...

Cloud punched his arm against the wall and trapped her tightly against it with his body. It reminded her of her last night on Traverse town. The intimacy of their current position. But she wouldn't be fooled a second time. It wasn't intimate. He meant sneaky business.

And he did just that. Lifting her chin with his free hand, more like gripping, he locked his gaze onto hers and breathed deeply in.

"Don't. Disrespect. Me," He warned, almost in a low and feral growl. As a wild beast would warn others in the vicinity. Or do they do that by pheromones, too?

"You can't control me, Cloud," she said defiantly. But it didn't come out as strongly as she intended, but in a unsteady, almost hoarse tone.

"I don't understand," He said after awhile, not letting up his body weight from hers. It was borderline... hot. Steamy even, with all the whispering. But no! She had to hold on to her feelings. Those angry, negative, unattracted feelings for him. She was pissed. She was disgusted. She was...

What was that feeling?

But she didn't a chance to continue her thought process because Cloud continued. "How can you have so much energy, Aerith? You used to not be able to withstand me for very long,"

"I can see why," Yuffie said under her breath, in a soft whisper, meaning to come out more sarcastic than wispy and girly. Why the hell was she all wispy?! Where's her anger?! Her turbulent emotions?!

"I am feeding off of your light. And yet, you are a continuing furnace of it. You used to not be able to withstand my greed, but you still fight me with as much energy as I take from you,"

"You-you are feeding off of my... light?" That didn't sound good.

"Yes, like I always have. You have always sustained me, Aerith. But now,"

Yuffie gulped.

"Now, my darkness is almost tamed. Sated. And yet, you still have energy to fight me," Cloud smiled softly. Almost wearily. "Forgive me, Aerith. I could not help myself around you. It is like you are another person. A younger more... pure version of yourself. I am envious. I have only become darker in my years away from you. Perhaps it is because of the company you have shared in Traverse Town? Leon hasn't changed. Cid is still the same. Perhaps the youngest one, the ninja girl, has influenced you? Her energy is boundless. I could almost sense it before I met her personally." At that, Yuffie sucked in a sharp breath. He talked about **her**. He knew of **her**. Well of course he did! They lived around each other for... a month or so! He better have. But she still couldn't help but blush. Maybe it was the proximity of his face to hers.

"Or perhaps, it is because you have been so happy to abandon all of your duties of protecting the innocents of Traverse Town, to join me in my selfish battle against the darkness." He finished suggestively, in a darker tone.

"Cloud..." Yuffie began. But truthfully she didn't know what to say. Truth, she sought him out and agreed to go with him. But when he said it like that, it didn't sound right. It wasn't completely true!

And as if he read her mind, he continued, stating those exact words. "You pursued me. Found me in the darkness, and willingly joined me on my voyage. It would be hypocritical of you to show disgust and hold bitterness towards me knowing exactly who I am and what I can do,"

Oh, but she didn't know exactly what he could do. That was the problem.

"Yes, I can sense your animosity towards me, Aerith. I feed on dark energy. It feeds the demon within me. But I also feed off your light, which subdues the demon. You have as much hope in me as you did all those years ago, if not more," He then laughed sarcastically. Darkly. "How naive, Aerith. Just remember, you can't save everyone."

"And how about you?" Yuffie challenged. She was really getting annoyed at being called someone else, but it was also reminding her of her peculiar predicament.

"Especially not me. You keep me from going over the edge. You know how crucial it is for me to find Sephiroth. To kill him. To redeem Tifa's honor. I can't lose myself before I rectify this problem,"

Well now that she knew her exact place in Cloud Strife's overly complicated and dark life objective, she couldn't help but wonder how the heck he was going to benefit her "objectives" - if she had any currently. He had bad written all over his aura, and yet she couldn't help the situation she put herself into. It was going to be a long trip, and she'd be lucky is she survived to tell the tale.

He left her alone for the rest of the flight duration. He input settings into the Gummi auto pilot earlier, but she couldn't read the damned thing. Just like earlier she had no idea if he was lying about knowing where they were going or just aimlessly looking for worlds. She vaguely remember him telling Frollo back in Pery that Hades sent his regards, whatever that meant. So, they must have known each other before then? So then Pery wasn't a random destination? Was this mission to save Cloud going to end quicker than it seemed? How long had she been out on the Gummi before when they first left Traverse Town? She had so many questions, and Cloud just wasn't going to answer anything meaningful. Anything more she'd ask and she'd just become more confused. Too many details. She wanted quick and precise answers. He was just too darned cryptic. And it sucked.

Man, this entire situation sucked.

So she turned into HER bed (she'll be damned if she shared a bed with a murderer now), and slept. She slept peacefully in a very awkward, diagonal position. She slept off her anger. She slept off her bitterness. She slept off her motion sickness. And she slept off her helplessness. The only thing that remained in her mind was visions of Leon... and a very dashing dirty blonde male. Fighting. Fighting for her: "Yuffie"

* * *

Leon was annoyed. It didn't take him much to become irritated. Yuffie normally could pull his strings, however this time he had to get away from her to cool off. He gritted his teeth. What was wrong with him?

Yuffie had become a predominate topic in his mind. For the past month, since Cloud surprisingly reappeared, he kept a close eye on Yuffie, while Aerith played saviour to Cloud. He was normally indifferent to the idea of Yuffie being around him. She came in handy in a battle, he had to admit. She healed him, her ability to sense heartless before they formed benefited him, her ability to negate most of the heartless in the more awkward places his gunblade could not reach, aided him. He didn't have to worry about his backside when she was in proximity of him. He silently admitted to himself that she was a necessary addition to his one man army mentality. He would never admit it aloud and rarely, on occasion, to himself.

But a week ago at the Waterway changed his previous thoughts about the ninja. He needed her, and because he acknowledged her necessity, he was paranoid. He had to protect his partner. And then her attitude changed.

For the better or worse, he didn't know.

So he subjected himself to something he hadn't done in a while. Alcohol.

It was after Vaan left Yuffie to, hopefully, prepare for the trial Leon would place him under, and Yuffie disappeared, he entered the cavern Vaan was amusingly kicked out from. He wasn't intimate with the owner, but he knew her well as a denizen of Traverse Town.

Opening the doors to the cavern, called Premium Heart, he made his way to the bar. Marlene was working today. A cute girl, too young in his opinion to work on this side of town, but she was a diligent barmaid.

"Oh! Leon, hello," she smiled sweetly. Of course, he was well known, but that irked him as well.

He reminded her much of his comrades back in his Garden. His home of Radiant Garden.

He hadn't drank his pain away, the pain of losing his comrades, since he left Garden. The first night on Traverse Town was the worst. Cid took him to get his first drink once they landed. It remedied the pain for a little while, but the more he drank past the point of his buzz, the more he felt anger for himself and his inability to do anything.

He vowed never to rely on another person again. Even good people are vulnerable to the darkness. Sephiroth. Cloud. Rinoa.

He gritted his teeth and asked for a strong shot. The Jecht Shot.

He refused to dwell on his failures. He adamantly refused to dwell on his past.

"Here you go, Leon." Marlene delivered quickly, sensing the urgency to quench his thirst.

During the daytime hours heartless did not cross into the first district. It was only at night, though it was true the night hours were more than day, but being that it was past noon, he rationalized he deserved to drink this once.

Just once. Just to take the edge off. Yuffie was being too problematic. And he hated that he had to subject to drink to ease off his need to strangle the woman.

He took the shot without reserve.

He refused to think any further on the infuriating woman. Where was Aerith? He worried less about her; she was a breath of fresh air. She was calm and he needed someone to sit in a room with and not worry about. Her magic made her a potent asset. But with the lack of manpower he had he could not utilize her as well as he would like. Then Cloud came. He didn't particularly like his unwarranted presence, yet he could busy Aerith and complement her magic as they patrolled on nights when he needed unasked for help. But no, in the end, just as he expected, Cloud caused problems. Too many. Prime example: the Waterway incident.

Aerith was a big girl, she could handle herself. He never told her his thoughts; it was unspoken. He respected her. She was with him when the tragedy of Garden happened. She saw his demons. She survived with him. They had a connection.

Unlike Yuffie. Yuffie was innocent. Her vigor showed it. But he also knew she was scarred, like himself. But her scars didn't show on her flawless skin.

"Another, Marlene,"

And she obliged.

He needed to protect Yuffie. And he will. But she also had the fighting spirit, the unyielding love as Rinoa did.

Oh, he wasn't blind. He knew Yuffie viewed him more than she should. With more respect and affection than a young girl should.

He took the next shot as soon as Marlene finished pouring.

He heard the mumbling of a couple customers in the background; some commentaries about the Vaan boy and his silly get-up. What a silly recommendation Yuffie made. She was helpful by nature; she always wanted the best for the team.

Just like Rinoa.

She was looking more and more like her every day. Especially every time she rebelled. Except she changed, she no longer flirted with him in her naive way. He was noticing it more and more. Especially since after the Waterway incident.

And he couldn't help but think about her more. His spunky ninja. No. Not his.

He was feeling coming on of the buzz, but he requested another drink anyways.

He'd never tell her, but he was her self appointed personal guard. His protection ran blood deep. And it annoyed him with her persistent rebelling personality. She was a royalty after all!

He wouldn't tell her, promised he wouldn't tell her until she reached of age. The Kisaragi's were of royal title, and were considered the closest and most respected, having been bestowed official entitlement, to the King and Queen of Radiant Garden due to their unyielding loyalty.

He promised, promised Rinoa. A chapter he refused to reopen, already playing it over and over throughout his dreams, he refused to revisit them during his waking hours. When he should be at his prime, protecting these people who have lost their world, while he could do nothing for his.

Yuffie was the only connection he had to Rinoa. To his Garden. To his precious, neglected memories.

Rinoa.

A glimmer of her image surfaced in his conscious mind. Her dark flowing hair. Her grey eyes.* Her pale complexion. Her rebellious nature which always grated his nerves.

He didn't comment on it when he saw Yuffie last night, but her new attire eerily reminded him of Rinoa. Though she and Rinoa were not blood related, they still shared the same lineage of the Kisaragi family. And Rinoa... Rinoa sacrificed herself for Garden. The last time he saw her...

He took his last shot and tried very hard not to concentrate on his thoughts.

He paid attention to the laughter in the background. The denizens can afford to relax. They're the ones being protected; they keep the economy going. They have their little problems. He almost pitied them. They lived life as normally as they could in this time and age of darkness. But him? He'll always be a soldier.

Just as he was leaving he heard a loud squeak. Probably a man and a woman getting too friendly. He didn't have time to dwell on it; he didn't have anymore time for himself. So he paid his dues and left. His buzz clearly there, but not enough to give it away to any passersby.

* * *

He had to compliment him, but not aloud, Vaan was pretty decent at holding his own in a battle. Leon could definitely utilize the energy this younger boy had, for the betterment of the town, instead of neglecting it as he wasted it on shenanigans like dressing up as a woman.

However, the question of his worth wasn't as predominant as the question of where Yuffie was at the moment. It was peculiar to not see her where a battle was at. Perhaps she ran into trouble? No, he strictly made it clear that she was only to remain in the First District. However, being that she had more of a rebellious streak he wouldn't doubt if she crossed over to let off some steam as well.

There was an unsettling feeling in his gut, and it only reached his mind enough to let him be bothered when Vaan said:

"I wonder if Yuffs has gathered enough Intel yet,"

He didn't need to question Vaan, he knew something was up already. Apparently Yuffie was tied even closer to this guy than he thought previously. Now she's doing Intel recall for this kid? Whatever.

But he didn't feel like whatever. Not his gut, which he always ignored in favor of his honed battle senses, however, now he couldn't get rid of it. It was in his mind. The whereabouts of his ninja.

No. Not HIS.

Maybe he was still a little drunk.

It has been awhile. He slashed his perfectly edged Gunblade in the air and leaned the back edge of his weapon on his shoulder. He was getting tired of worrying. He felt old, dammit.

Just as he was about to inquire where Yuffie was, he was halted by a foreign voice.

"Ah ha. There you are Leon,"

He turned to the voice only to see dirty blonde hair and an outfit too over the top for his tastes; and he wore leather. But, he didn't know him. So he remained silent. Even when he saw Yuffie attached to him, being lead towards the battleground gagged and blindfolded and bound by her limbs.

"I saw you earlier, at the Tavern, you must have not realised I was present. How uncouth of you to ignore an old friend. Rather, you probably don't recall who I am, do you?"

"Should I even ask?"

He carried on as if Leon didn't say anything, still on a rant about his appearance. He really shouldn't bother, the man was going to talk any way. He seemed the type. But to who he was... he'd be patient for another minute longer. Only because he held his partner in such an almost unbelievable position.

"I am otherwise known as your personal provider. Balthier Highwind. The son of the randy old man you have in your little troupe,"

Squall didn't speak, nor did he look amused. Rather, he didn't budge an inch.

"Ah! So you're old man _**Cid's**_ son?" Vaan interrupted, rather rudely in his opinion. But he didn't want all his details, he wanted to know the reason why he had his partner bound and gagged, and humiliated for all he knew.

"And why do you have my partner?"

"Well, I came to return her to you, but considering what a prize she is, I might keep her. I have a thing for royalty, after all,"

Leon gritted his teeth. How the hell did he find out? Only _he_ was privy to that knowledge.

He vaguely heard Yuffie squeal in the background, but he hoped her predicament distracted her from hearing anything of value.

"Perhaps she isn't worth it, seeing as the highly respected Lion of Garden is as cold-hearted as they say. On the other hand, with the absence of this princ-"

Leon didn't have to say anything, but with the repositioning of his gunblade, pointing it threatening at the man who claimed to be Cid's son, he efficiently shut his mouth. It didn't matter who Balthier was, Leon wasn't going to have this male walk into his town and threaten his comrades, or himself, with words. No, he was a man of action, and only men of action could respect action.

He hated talk, and that's all this man did.

But it seemed the man anticipated his reaction, and drew a gun. "Do you mind?" Balthier questioned as he threw Yuffie to the unsuspecting Vaan. He caught her, and the duel began.

* * *

It was unsettling. Really, this entire situation. About half an hour of being free from the Sky Pirate's clutches, which after getting a good look at him, she honestly didn't mind, they were all sitting in the dining room of the Small House and having tea. Yes, _**having**_**_ tea_**.

Aerith was quiet throughout the entire exchange between the men. She was in awe with how skillfully Leon took care of the perpetrator, which she later found out was the son of Cid, as surprising as that was considering how long she knew him. Well, she knew him since the Heartless incidence when he helped evacuate the survivors of Radiant Garden. However, she didn't realise how much she didn't know about their mechanic/technician. It was awe inspiring, this entire day was.

Soon the men left, and Aerith stayed behind with Vaan as company. Soon he left, and she was by herself late in the evening thinking over the events of the day. Vaan was supposed to meet Leon go to on his first patrol. She was yet again left behind. But she didn't mind this time. She wanted to relax, to think about this entire predicament.

She also wanted to visit Merlin. But she didn't have to worry about surprising him, no, he had left a magical notice on the door to the small house. She didn't know when he summoned her, but she decided to take her time. Yuffie wasn't here, and she was to be completely honest, exhausted.

She needed to do so many things, for instance visit fairy godmother and inquire about a more stable weapon. She didn't know when the "weapon" would revert back to its previous settings, due to the fact she didn't have a strong bond with the items she utlilized for a substitute weapon. Perhaps she should visit Fairy God mother first? Merlin could wait honestly. She knew she had problems, but without Yuffie present the information she would recieve would be meaningless. Unless she could communicate with Yuffie.

Aerith bit her lip as she played with the spoon in the tea cup. She honestly didn't know how Cloud was with Yuffie. It irked her, yes. She wanted to be with Cloud. To help him. To visit the world with him. But she was here with Leon. And she couldn't change it.

So with one last sip, she gathered her belongings and headed towards second district.

She didn't have a chance to pack there. The boys would be on patrol, she she really wanted to find a decent outfit. She wasn't enjoying the tightness of the clothing, it was too constricting, and she assumed she would be worthless if Leon did put her on patrol with him tonight. She wasn't her A game today, especially since she couldn't control Yuffie's body and master her stealth yet.

It didn't take her long to reach Second district. She walked carefully, and used her weapon when necessary to beat up the heartless which couldn't fully die. So She whacked them, and went along her way making sure she wasn't pursued by her hapless victims. When she reached the hotel, she looked into the hall way longingly. The rooms were safe. At least where her and Cloud stayed, and Yuffie and Leon stayed. Back before things got messy, complicated, _wrong_.

She dealt easily with the heartless in the corridors. They didn't overwhelm her since it was a narrow passage way any ways. She could deal with a couple at a time.

By the end of the battles, she was sweating. It was now past sundown, and the heartless would soon recuperate from the earlier attack. She had to be quick. But she couldn't be swift, not after she entered the red room, her previous room.

She starred at the bed, at the clean and freshly pressed sheets. It was brand new. She made it so it would look that way. Her mother ingrained the habit into her, her mother always being the neat-freak house cleaning woman. She highly respected her; she missed her. But now, as she looked upon the bed Cloud and her shared, she felt empty.

They laid in bed together on nights he had to be near her.

She knew he was slowly losing it. She wanted to help him as much as she could. But he only needed her light, not her affection. She gave it to him any way.

After all, he was a key part to her past. He was her knight in shining armor. Both him and Zack. She missed him terribly. She missed Cloud terribly. But he was never the same, not after Sephiroth showed his true colors. She'd never forgive him, but she also would never forgive Cloud for following the path of darkness. Zack, on the other hand, wherever her soldier would be, she prayed he was still pure and full of light, but most of all alive to fight the darkness consuming her Cloud.

She sat at the end of the bed, and ran her hand down the smooth red covers. Then slowly drifted her eyes to the conjoining door between this room and the green room. That night when she saw her own body in third person perspective for the first, and she had wished multiple times, not the last.

She quickly gathered some forgotten personal items, and scurried to first district to Fairy Godmother's abode.

She looked ridiculous, especially since she fashioned one of her long dresses into a knapsack. She hoped she wouldn't run into too much problems, for instance running into people she knew (well to be fair she wouldn't be sullying _her_ reputation, but it did look odd for Yuffie to be sneaking around with a bundle of pink over her back) or running into a hoard of heartless!

She made decent time, she smiled to herself, as she covertly knocked onto Fairy Godmother's door. One, two, three. She waited awhile. Then knocked again.

She then impatiently, placed her ear against the door and knocked a couple more times.

Hm. Odd. Where is Fairy Godmother?

"Ah, there you are, princess," A voice called. A voice which brought chills up her spine.

Balthier.

She turned around and cocked a... thick yet cute eyebrow at the man who had recently stolen her away, not to mention humiliate her.

"Good evening," Aerith said, through stern lips.

"Now, what are you doing here all by yourself? Shouldn't you be resting up for the big day tomorrow?"

"And what is going on tomorrow? Patrolling the third and second district like I normally do?"

"Something like that," He smirked, and walked past her. Aerith groaned and looked once more at the door which had instantaneous solutions to her wardrobe problems. Not that she put that above her curiosity, but she was on a mission. Unfortunately, it seemed to have fallen through. Balthier spoke once more, as he walked away, "Now be a good girl and rest up, us men need to discuss a few things privy from the likes of a young woman such as yourself,"

This man has gone and pissed her off again. She was beyond irked, and would have spoken her mind to, had he not disappeared around a corner. But she didn't let that stop her. Now her new mission was to hunt down that chauvinistic male and give him a piece of her mind. She tailed him all the way back to Premium Heart. She had to contain a shiver. This place did not conjure great memories, being that the slander to her character happened recently at this exact place. But instead of wait outside and play covert, she played incognito, as Vaan did earlier. Except she knew how to look more like a woman. So she entered a nearby shop, used the bathroom, and changed into the clothing she brought from her from the Hotel.

She could simulate herself into looking older. She had the raw materials. She dressed in a variation of her old outfit, unbuttoned a couple buttons, and fixed her hair in a way that made her look like she had longer hair than she really did, then pinched her cheeks. She didn't have make-up on her; she had to do with what she had.

She didn't know what came over her, but she really wanted to see... see the men in their element. She didn't consider her sex to be a true problem, or reason to why Balthier said what he said. But as she made her way into the bar, she watched as Leon, Balthier and Cid sat at the bar, and took a seat in the corner table, with enough shadow and room to both understand what was said but still look like a person of no interest.

She they didn't seem to notice her. No one did. Maybe she _was_ good at this. She inwardly smiled, then listened as the men chatted. She were in the middle of a conversation when Balthier ordered Leon and Cid a drink, on him. How generous, she thought with slight contempt. Oh, it'll be awhile until she forgives "sky pirate" Balthier.

It was in the hour she learned multiple things. One, that Leon who could not contain his stoic stature while partaking in the drink; two, that Blathier would be _**joining**_ them in their nightly patrols; and three, that Leon was more apt to loosened lips...

She listened intently, especially when Balthier glanced backwards in her direction. Luckily, no one caught it, and it was just enough to make her paranoid, yet also understand silently that he knew she was there but did not give away her position to the men. Odd.

And he asked a peculiar question, which might have gone along earlier in another conversation, because Leon did not look taken aback. Cid had excused himself earlier, complaining about taking care of Vaan who needed to be briefed and suited up for her newly night patrols. So, it was just the obnoxious Sky pirate, and Leon.

"And so then," Balthier started, sounding very serious, "I wonder what strives you to fight and live. While we all have our secrets I can't help but noticed the bond you and that ninja girl shares,"

((_Oh god, he brought Yuffie up_!)) She didn't know whether to continue eavesdropping or respect man-to-man bonding time. She continued to eavesdrop. No question about it!

Leon remained quiet for awhile, and took a drink from his glass that she could only presume was more alcohol.

"Yuffie... is my burden," He said. Aerith furrowed her brows, not quite sure if she heard him correctly. "I failed her," He stopped at that. But she didn't understand why Leon failed Yuffie. It was rather curious!

"And now you owe a life debt for fair maiden?" Balthier chuckled, then took a drink from his own cup. "I find that rather funny,"

"Take it as you will, but without Aerith I'm the only one she could count on,"

"Aerith?"

Aerith blinked. He really brought her up?

"Yes. I sometimes worry about her," Unlike when he talked about Yuffie, she did not hear restraint in his voice. "How she's doing, where she's at... when she's coming back,"

"You have affections for this Aerith,"

Leon shifted his gaze to Baltheir, but she didn't hear him protest. What?

"She is a comrade in arms, a survivor like me. She is a strong woman, and I respect her. My only regret before she left was that I couldn't do anything for her,"

"And was she a wounded bird?"

"No, just the opposite. Aerith is good. Aerith is..." He paused, and gave Balthier enough time to laugh. Leon closed his mouth and refused to speak on the subject any longer. From them they continued talk of their life on Radiant Garden.

And after awhile, Aerith got up and left. Her energy was drained. She'll visit fairy godmother in the morning, after her morning jog, and then Merlin. Right now she wanted to lie in bed and think. Think about the entire days events. Leon could sober up and patrol later without her. He's a man, she didn't doubt that he was incapable of doing his daily duties. Though in truth she wondered if he ever took a break. She knew Yuffie did, but she rarely saw Leon relax. She could suppose being at the tavern was relaxing, but socializing wasn't Leon's thing. So she surmised.

Aerith grimaced. She entered the Small House, stripped to her knickers, and laid in her own bed this time. She didn't dwell on any thoughts before bed, but vaguely as she passed out she thought of Cloud. Of his dark figure looming over her own. And for the first time ever she felt a small sliver of fear. Fear because she knew he wasn't there in the Small House with her, but as she drifted off she could swear he was.

She was so exhausted, that by the time Leon sobered up (if he was ever truly drunk), and Cid returned home from running the low-down with the newly recruited Vaan, she didn't see the look of disappointment Leon had on his visage when he gazed upon her sleeping figure. The fact that he saw she was in her own bed was enough to create a shatter in Leon's monotone face. She would have found it funny and giggled, maybe teased him. But she couldn't, and Leon quickly steeled his face and got ready for bed.

Meanwhile at Merlin's, the old wizard paced. He was sure he left a memo on the door to where Yuffie and Aerith was staying. ...Right? He really had important news to share with them.

* * *

*****Big Trouble in Little China reference!

*She has brown eyes, but to match the continuity of Yuffie's KH counterpart I gave her grey. Even though Yuffie has brown in other continuities. Oh well! They made Squall 28, so fuck it!

A/N: Balthier and Vaan join the party! Yay! Now if you're confused, Vaan IS NOT from Radiant Garden. I won't go much into detail lest I spoil plot lines!

Excuse typos and spelling errors. Bah. I am irked I got no reviews! No matter, I'm finishing this fic with or without readers' support!


End file.
